Through Blood and Betrayal
by Angel Devastation
Summary: Autumn Mason simply wanted to figure out who she was and if that meant following her team around the world on their journey to become World Champions then that was what she would do! Through the Championships she discovers more about herself and her family than she had first thought she would. Follows the first season of Beyblade starting with the tournament.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Beyblade, just the characters you don't recognize**

Kai couldn't believe that he had gotten himself into this situation, but as he sat in the living room of the family that had adopted a girl he had never met he knew that it was the right choice. He could see pictures of her and the family scattered around the living room and it made it harder for him to have to tell them the news they had discovered.

"I didn't expect to see you all the way out here Mr. Dickenson" Ryan Mason stated as he sipped his tea. Angela Mason passed Kai and Mr. Dickenson full cups of tea as she sat between her husband and brother-in-law.

"Well we have some upsetting information. Kai here found a file in his grandfather's attic. In that file, there was a birth certificate, and a vial of blood. We had the blood tested to see if it matched the identity on the birth certificate and not only did it match, we found the adoption records. Your daughter, Autumn, is the girl that this file depicts." Mr. Dickenson stated as he showed the three the file in which he was talking about.

"Is that a…death certificate?" Angela asked looking through the file. Derrick Mason and Ryan looked through it as well.

"That is why we are here. I found that file two weeks ago and the death certificate was created a few months before that." Kai stated before taking a sip of his tea. He knew telling a family that their daughter was dead wasn't going to be easy in the least.

"So you're telling me that my daughter is dead?" Derrick asked as he looked at the old man and young boy. Both had a grim look on their faces.

"Unfortunately that's what the evidence says" Mr. Dickenson stated as he set down his tea.

"Then I'm afraid to say you're wrong. Our daughter is upstairs sleeping" Angela replied setting her tea down.

"Why would this file with our daughter's birth certificate, blood, and a fake death certificate be in your grandfather's attic?" Derrick asked as Ryan continued to look through the file.

"Because her birth name is Kendra Hiwatari, and I'm going to assume that you are her brother" Ryan stated as he picked up the much older birth certificate.

"That is correct. To be honest I didn't know I had a sister until I found that file." Kai responded taking another sip of his tea.

"Why the fake death certificate?" Angela asked picking up the piece of paper.

"I wish I knew. My grandfather is the owner of a powerful company but he has some shady characters working for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he sent one of them after her, but I don't know why he would do that" Kai stated crossing his arms after setting his cup down.

"I guess the next question is, are we going to tell Autumn about this or keep it from her?" Ryan asked as he closed the file and pushed it away.

"I think it would be best if we didn't say anything to her until we know why my grandfather wants her dead" Kai stated looking at the three adults that were taking care of his younger sister. Angela smiled and nodded.

"I agree, if we told her now she would want to figure it all out and wouldn't stop. It's better for her health if we don't tell her right away" the woman added. The group finished their tea before Kai and Mr. Dickenson took their leave.

What the group didn't know was the girl they had planned to hide the information from was listening at the top of the stairs and heard everything that they had said. She slipped back into her room and pretended to sleep as her parents and uncle walked up the stairs. But sleep evaded her as she tried to remember something from her life before she was adopted.


	2. Meet the BladeBreakers!

**A/N: I do not on Beyblade at all. Sorry I got no moeny for you**

Mr. Dickenson smiled at the newly formed team while he waited for the two boys to calm down. Tyson and Max were dancing around and cheering about being part of the team while Ray watched them amused. Kai completely ignored the group and waited for Mr. Dickenson to reveal their fifth blader. Ray was patiently waiting for Mr. Dickenson to reveal the final member however he was beginning to wonder if the rest of the team would meet her before they had to leave for the Asian tournament.

"If you all would be so kind as to follow me we've got a little bit of business to attend to before we take off for China," Mr. Dickenson stated, effectively grabbing everyone's attention. The team, along with Kenny and Tyson's grandfather, followed the chairman out of the stadium and into a private room. As soon as they entered they were greeted by the sight of a girl lounging in one of the chairs with her eyes closed. Her legs were draped over one of the arms while her back rested against the other. Her dark purple hair sprawled over the back of the chair and cascaded down the side.

"Oh Autumn you're already here. Why didn't you come down earlier?" Mr. Dickenson asked the young girl sitting in the room. Her ruby eyes opened as she looked towards the old man.

"Didn't see the need. I already knew what the outcome was going to be. So this is the team?" the girl stated as she looked the boys over. She had already met Ray, and she knew who Kai was. The blond kid seemed to be way too hyper for his own good, and the chubby bluenette seemed way too excited and over confident.

"This is them. Boys I'd like you to meet Autumn Mason. She will be the final member of your team" Mr. Dickenson explained. Autumn stood up and walked over to the old man so that she was standing next to him.

"No offense Mr. Dickenson, but why do we need a fifth member?" Tyson asked confused. Autumn gave a light chuckle as she closed her eyes.

"You need me because I can speak multiple languages. Also because Mr. Dickenson thinks it would be a good idea to have two substitutes" Autumn replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Works for me" Max stated shrugging his shoulders. Max walked up to the girl and held his hand out. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Max."

"And I'm Tyson. Glad you're on the team" Tyson exclaimed excitedly while bouncing over to the girl.

"Likewise" Autumn said taking Max's hand and giving it a light shake.

"I'm sure you remember Ray. This is Kai, he will be team captain" Mr. Dickenson stated as he motioned towards the duel haired teen. Autumn nodded in acknowledgement to the two boys. Kai stared at the girl and almost glared at the old man for setting this up.

"You should all get some sleep. You leave for Beijing tomorrow morning." Mr. Dickenson stated after a couple of minutes. Tyson, Max and Kenny walked out behind Ryu, Tyson's grandfather. Kai glanced at Autumn one last time before walking out to go home. Autumn grabbed her bag and followed Ray out of the room and through the lobby. She had been informed that she would be sharing a room with Ray though she had no problems with that.

"Mr. Dickenson could only get one room but thankfully there are separate beds." Ray told the younger girl as they entered the room.

"That's fine. I have no problems with sharing a room" Autumn stated as she placed her luggage next to the bed that was unoccupied. She allowed Ray to go and take a shower while she dug through her bag to get out her pain killers. Her arm was slightly sore from the flight but she was not going to let anyone see her in pain. After she took them she grabbed her sleep clothes and patiently waited for Ray to get out of the shower so she could quickly shower and change for bed.

Ray walked out in only a pair of sleeping pants while doing his best to towel dry his hair. He smiled at Autumn as she stood up and walked into the bathroom. He was interested in seeing how Autumn would react to being on the team. Until now she seemed like she didn't care about being on the team.

Ray heard the water turning off and started to put his hair up. The door to the bathroom opened, and Autumn walked into the room. She was wearing a plain white tank top and black yoga pants. Ray was having trouble tearing his eyes off of his teammate. There was no denying that she was attractive.

"You're originally from China right?" Autumn asked as she ran a brush through her wet hair. Ray snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah I used to live in a small village not too far from Beijing" he answered softly. He had never stated that he was of Chinese dissent. How could she have guessed his ethnicity so easily?

"Are you nervous to go back?" she continued although she wasn't looking at him. This confused Ray but he wasn't going to say anything.

"A little bit; I left there with no explanation and I haven't been back for a couple of years" Ray stated after a few minutes of silence. "Are you worried about going back to America? I know you grew up there."

"I'm not worried about going back. I'm slightly worried about facing the American champions" Autumn stated. Ray looked at her curiously. He could tell there was something about the American champions that affected her in some way. He didn't think it was just because she knew their strength. "I guess we should go to sleep now. We have an early flight." Ray agreed and the two of them went to sleep.


	3. Asian Tournament Part 1

**A/N: Got no money, don't own Beyblade, have a very fat cat if you want her**

"Where did he go?" Autumn asked herself as she followed where she thought her team captain had gone. Part of her was upset that Kai left the team and another part was surprised that he would actually leave them. A small tiny sliver of her was upset that he didn't care about how him leaving would affect the team.

She barely dodged people in the busy streets when she caught sight of Kai. She ran faster to catch up with him so that she could keep sight of him. She finally caught up with him when he stopped in an alley. In front of him was an interesting sight. Ray, Max, Kenny, and Tyson were being confronted by a small kind with green hair. Tyson, Max, and Kenny all looked severely confused however, Ray seemed scared and upset. Autumn stepped up next to Kai and watched the scene play out.

Every time that the kid called Ray a traitor, Autumn's temper rose. Kai noticed his teammate's rising temper and he instantly grabbed her wrist. She looked over at him surprised. Kai shook his head before letting her go and walking towards the boys in front of them. Autumn followed slowly.

"Do you have a reason to be here kid or are you just here to harass my teammate?" Kai asked the green haired boy strongly. The green haired boy jumped slightly and turned around to see both Kai and Autumn standing behind him angrily.

"Your teammate is a traitor. I've come to warn him that the White Tigers are going to take you guys down" the kid said.

"I didn't betray you guys Kevin. I left to better myself" Ray tried to reason with the kid. Kevin growled and moved away from the team. He had been gone long enough that he was sure that Mariah and Lee would be looking for him by now. They didn't need to catch him with Ray. Kevin gave one last glare to Ray and started to leave. However, before he could leave, his teammates arrived.

"Kevin what have we told you about running off on your own?" Mariah scolded as she and Lee stared Kevin down.

"I was following the traitor" Kevin stated angrily as he pointed to Ray. Autumn narrowed her eyes at the word traitor.

"Ray?" Mariah asked surprised. That surprise turned to anger in a matter of seconds.

"So that's why you were nervous to come back" Autumn commented softly. Kai looked back and forth between Autumn and Ray while Max, Tyson, and Kenny stared at Ray.

"I'll explain when we get back to the hotel. This isn't the best place to talk about this" Ray stated before leading the team back to the hotel. Autumn grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him along. When they were in the boys' hotel room the boys all sat down while Autumn started preparing dinner.

"So you were on a team before us?" Max asked hesitantly. Ray sighed and closed his eyes in thought.

"I left both the White Tigers and China two years" Ray finally explained.

"Not that we aren't happy that you're on the team but why did you leave your team? If you guys were as close as I would assume based on how angry the kid seemed, there would be no reason for you to leave" Autumn stated from the kitchen.

"I learned all that I could in White Tiger Hills. I needed to expand my knowledge and that required me to leave" Ray answered. Everyone was silent for a little while. Autumn broke the silence by announcing that dinner was ready.

"You're not really going to leave the team are you Kai?" Max asked softly as everyone ate.

"No you guys need me too much" Kai stated. Autumn smiled at Kai though she knew that wasn't the entire reason why he was staying.

"Well thanks Kai, make us feel good about ourselves. Either way, we're glad to have you on the team" Autumn commented.

The next day, the tournament would start and all the training that Kai had put the team through would hopefully pay off. Autumn was sad that she wouldn't be able to participate in the tournament until she was medically cleared but at least she could see it. After everyone finished eating Kai made them go to sleep.

The matches went by fast for Autumn. She supported the team when she felt it was needed but spent more time hoping that her arm would heal faster. Had she not felt the need to show off to Ray when she hadn't been medically cleared to blade, her arm would be healed by now. Now she had to wait another couple of weeks because she was stubborn. She wanted nothing more than to battle against the White Tigers for what they said about Ray.

That sparked a spiral of thoughts for Autumn as she realized that she was almost obsessed with protecting Ray's honor. The thought that it was because he was her teammate crossed her mind but she wasn't sure if she would do it for any of her other teammates. Sure she cared about the Blade Breakers but did she care enough? She cared about her previous team but she had no problem leaving them to pursue her own intentions. But then, that team was used to having many of its members float on and off of the team. If Max was in Ray's position, would she focus so much energy on protecting his honor? Or if it was Tyson or Kai? Autumn's thoughts came to a crashing halt as she thought about Kai. She knew he was keeping something from the team and she knew it would come out at the end of the tournament but if he left before the end would she stop him? He was part of the reason she was on the team.

"Hey Autumn you okay?" Max asked bringing Autumn back to reality. She blinked a couple of times confused before she realized that Max was talking to her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I asked if you were okay. You've been staring off into space for a few minutes now. We won all three matches we're going to go watch the White Tigers blade" Max stated as he pulled on Autumn's hurt arm. She held back a hiss as he pulled her to her feet. Ray and Kai both narrowed their eyes at her as she gritted her teeth but didn't tell Max to let go. Max, noticing her pained looked and let go of her arm.

"Is your arm okay?" Ray asked her concerned. He was there when she hurt her arm.

"It's fine. Still a bit sore" she stated before ushering them towards the exit. If they stood around talking, they would miss the rest of the White Tigers' battles. The rest of the team followed as she walked away. The team arrived just in time to see Mariah call out her bit beast. After the battle Autumn left to go back to the hotel. She did not see the point in watching the rest of the battle since she wouldn't get to battle them. She was of no use to the team since Ray could speak Mandarin. They could get around without her. As she made her way back to the hotel, Autumn thought about why she had agreed to be on this team. When Mr. Dickenson came to observe her blading style and offer a position on his new team she was surprised to see him. Only a few weeks prior he had visited her house while she was supposed to be sleeping to tell her parents some startling news. The visit and news left her with various questions that she could not answer because she was not supposed to have overheard that conversation. But hope that she could get those questions answered by being on whatever team the elder man was what fueled her to accept the position. Mr. Dickenson and Ray, who had tagged along for whatever reason, did not care that she was injured to the point where she was suspended from any and all sports and still offered her the position. Autumn had taken about a week to make a decision. There was only one thing fueling her decision. The desire to find out the truth about her past and her family outweighed the cons to joining the team.

Autumn barely realized when she arrived at the hotel and had she not looked up when she did she would have walked right past the hotel. As she took the elevator up to her room she tried to shake her previous thoughts. Regardless of why she took the position there was no going back. She was there now and if she couldn't blade or be a translator then she would have to make herself useful some way. She knew that Kenny was wonderful at fixing beyblades but she was sure he could use help. While she waited for the boys to get back she started her physical therapy for the day. It was slightly more intense than it had been before she left but she bit through the pain. If the physical therapy helped get her back in the game sooner then she would suffer through the pain.

An hour and a half later, Autumn finished her physical therapy and got ready to start making dinner. The boys returned to the hotel room just in time for Autumn to finish dinner and serve it to them. Everyone, even Kai, thanked her for making them dinner. After eating each boy took a shower while Kenny holed himself up in his room working on compiling data to upgrade the team's beyblades. She offered to help but he turned her down and told her to go to sleep. Autumn reluctantly retired to her room and found a book to read. She knew that she should sleep but if she was a little tired that wouldn't really affect the rest of the team.

Hours later Autumn decided to set the book down. She was about to settle in to sleep when she heard something drop from the room next to her. She got up to investigate to find Kenny's door wide open and his cup of tea on the floor.

"Kenny? What's going on?" Autumn asked as she stepped over the cup and walked over to Kenny.

"My disk is gone!" Kenny exclaimed as Ray and Tyson walked out of their separate rooms.

"What?" Tyson asked sleepily.

"Someone stole it? But who could have gotten in?" Autumn asked as she heard the door to the hotel room open. Everyone turned to look at it and noticed that Ray was gone.

"You don't think it was one of the White Tigers do you?" Tyson asked as Kai and Max walked out.

"Ray certainly thinks so" Autumn said as she ran out after him.

"Autumn!" Tyson and Max shouted as they ran after her. Autumn caught up to Ray as he and Kevin are getting ready to battle. Kai, Max, Kenny, and Tyson were not far behind her. They watched as Ray and Kevin started battling, Kevin begging for mercy from Ray which caused Driger to leave Ray's bit piece. Tyson jumped in and finished Ray's fight, to which Kevin threw the disk back to Kenny before leaving. Ray fell to the ground in shock as Tyson, Max, and Kenny went back to sleep under Kai's command. Autumn ignored him as she walked up to Ray and gripped onto his shoulder. He shrugged her off before turning away and going back to the hotel room.

"If he lets his bit beast leave him like that he doesn't deserve to have one" Kai said as he walked away as well. Autumn glared at his back before silently following him. The boys settled down for bed all falling asleep quickly except for Ray. Ray laid awake staring at the ceiling in dep thought. Autumn herself couldn't sleep either. She kept tossing and turning all night.

Early in the morning while Ray thought everyone was asleep, he packed his stuff and left. Autumn heard him leave and walked out curious. She saw Ray leave, debating on if she wanted to follow him or give him his space. Surely he wouldn't leave the team this early right? Tiredly, Autumn walked into the kitchen and starting a pot of tea before starting breakfast. She knew that most of the team wouldn't be up for a bit longer since it was their day off but Kai would be up soon and he wouldn't eat if it wasn't ready for him already. Autumn learned real quickly that Kai was not used to eating breakfast and only would if it was already made. Only Ray knew how to cook other than her and Autumn decided that at one point she would teach them all how to cook at least basic foods for when Ray or herself weren't there.

Right on que, Kai walked out of the room most the boys slept in. Autumn passed him a plate of food and a cup of tea. He grunted a thanks and ate it quietly. Neither spoke while Autumn worked on preparing everyone else's breakfast. Once she was done she sat down and ate her own breakfast.

"You made breakfast for Ray" Kai stated sternly. Autumn looked up at him surprised.

"Of course I did. He'll be back" Autumn stated. Kai stared at her as if wondering how she could be so naïve.

"He took his stuff."

"He'll be back" Autumn stated again and got up taking her plate to the sink.

"How can you be so sure?" Kai asked taking his plate to the sink as well.

"Because he's our teammate and he isn't going to abandon us" Autumn stated walking away. Mere moments later, Tyson, Max, and Kenny ran out screaming about Ray being gone. After a few screams about Ray leaving Max and Tyson set off to blow stem off in the mountains and look for Ray. Kenny set to finishing the upgrades for the team's beyblades. Kai disappeared, probably to go train. Autumn settled herself in her room reading a book and listening to music while she waited for everyone to return.

That night, Kai returned to the hotel first. He quietly gathered what he needed for a shower and entered the bathroom quickly. Autumn walked out of her room to start working on dinner waiting for the rest of the team to return. Kenny continued to work on upgrading everyone's beyblades while they waited. Once Kai finished his shower and came out again, Tyson and Max walked in triumphantly pulling Ray behind them. Kenny was glad he was back and told him so while Autumn smiled at him. She looked over at Kai, who barely acknowledged Ray, smiling at him. He caught her look and shook his head though she could see a small smile tug at his lips.

Autumn finished dinner and passed it out to everyone. They ate with little small talk before turning in for the night. Tomorrow they were going to see the White Tigers in action.


	4. Asian Tournament Part 2

**A/N: Do not own Beyblade, only some fish**

The next morning the Bladebreakers stood tall with the rest of the teams as the bey dish was unveiled. The first teams to use it were the Spin Shepherds vs. the White Tigers. The Bladebreakers sat on the side lines as they watched the battles. Fist Gary lost against his opponent. But Mariah made up for it by destroying her opponent's blade. Finally Lee, in a twist that none of the Bladebreakers saw coming, defeated his opponent using Ray's signature move, the Tiger Claw. Ray stood staring at Lee as did his opponent, pieces of his beyblade falling from the sky. Autumn stood up angrily and walked up to stand next to Ray. Ray bent over to pick up the attack ring of the beyblade.

"Ray you okay man?" Tyson asked looking over at him. Autumn knelt next to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah how did he learn the Tiger Claw?" Max asked incredulously. Ray stood up autumn following his lead.

"Good question. Care to explain yourself Lee?" Ray asked gripping the attack ring tightly.

"Sure, it's no big secret. The White Tiger belongs to me" Lee strongly stated.

"But that's Ray's bit beast, not yours!" Tyson countered.

"At least it was before it disappeared" Kenny commented.

"Yeah how dare you claim it as your own" Max added on ignoring Kenny's comment.

"Oh really guys? What do you think Raymond? I think it's about time they know the truth" Lee said making everyone look over at Ray. Ray and Lee started talking about their past with each other and the other White Tigers. About how they grew up together and were best friends until the day that the village elder gave Ray the White Tiger bit instead of Lee. Lee claimed he was supportive until Ray decided to leave the village to learn new skills. Lee in retaliation perfected his own skills and protected the Tiger Claw attack, Driger's signature attack.

After more banter between the two old friends, Max, Kenny, and Tyson pitching in their support before Lee issued a challenge to Ray. Whichever team one in the finals got to keep the White Tiger bit. Autumn simply stood next to Ray without saying a word though he knew she supported him in this.

The White Tigers left without another word as the next team came up, The Charming Princes. Tyson battled first beating his opponent with a little help from Kenny. Autumn resisted the urge to ask Kai how he got on the team. Max went next beating his opponent easily. Ray went last though he really didn't need to. As he bladed, Driger returned to him helping him beat his opponent. Autumn could see the smirk on Kai's face knowing he was proud of Ray. This solidified their place in the semifinals.

Kai, Ray, Kenny, Max, and Autumn got up early the next day to make their way to the stadium for the next stage of the tournament. Tyson, of course, was still sleeping. After trying to wake Tyson up with a hot pepper, Ray decided to stay behind to make sure Tyson got up and made it to the stadium in time for their match.

As Kai, Kenny, Max, and Autumn made their way out of the hotel the heard a scream that sounded a lot like Tyson. The four approached Mr. Dickenson laughing over Tyson still being asleep. Ray walked up carrying a sleeping Tyson on his back.

"Don't tell me he's still sleeping" Max groaned seeing the pair walk up.

"How can he still be sleeping?" Autumn mumbled just enough for Kai to hear her.

"Oh he woke up alright, but only for a minute" Ray said showing Tyson's sleeping face.

"He better wake up soon or we'll be late for the tournament. Your match starts in less than half an hour" Mr. Dickenson stated.

"I think just to be on the safe side Max should go first this morning," Ray started looking back at Tyson. "He couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag."

"So be it" Mr. Dickenson stated happily.

"We'll catch up with you later" Ray stated before Tyson started screaming about his mouth being on fire. Kai and Autumn rolled their eyes as the group filed onto the bus. Mr. Dickenson sat at the front with Max and Kenny not too far behind him. Kai sat at the very back while Autumn laid on one of the benches near him. Max and Kenny talked about Kenny and Dizzi's new design on Draciel and Max's launcher. After gaining a few words of advice from Mr. Dickenson, the team arrived at the stadium. They filed into the registration room where Mr. Dickenson registered the team.

As the start of the semifinals drew closer, Tyson and Ray still hadn't arrived. Mr. Dickenson ran up to them stated there had been a landslide. The team say on their bench hoping that Ray and Tyson would make it in time. Mr. Dickenson, Kenny, and Max chatted about the potential of Tyson and Ray not making it in time as the lights dimmed.

"Kai, if they don't make it in time will you let me blade?" Autumn asked softly. Kai looked at her briefly before turning away again. The announcer started talking as he introduced the teams, confused on why only Max was there. Max tried to stall for time until Kai told him, rather harshly, to just finish the match. Autumn rolled her eyes and smiled at Max.

"Don't worry Max we'll make it through just finish this match" Autumn called out. At that Max got serious and finished the match not long after. With no sign of Tyson or Ray, Autumn was about to stand Max was starting to beg for more time. Kai told him to forget it as he stood up. Being registered as a substitute allowed him to take Ray's place. Kai wasted no time in finishing the match which made Autumn roll her eyes. Kai forfeited the last match claiming that the team shouldn't even need to blade it since it was best two out of three. They were given a minute to decide causing Autumn to walk up to Kai.

"I can take this match Kai. It doesn't look like Tyson and Ray are going to get here on time so let me take this one" Autumn pleaded. Kai shook his head.

"You're still not medically cleared. We shouldn't have to fight the last round because we already won" Kai stated. The announcer stated that they had fifteen seconds left to decide, right as Tyson, carrying Ray, ran in just in time to take on the last match. Autumn smiled before pulling Kai down to Ray. Tyson stepped up to the dish as Kai and Max helped Ray walk to the bench.

"Make it fast Tyson" Autumn stated before helping Kenny wrap Ray's ankle up. The beyblades didn't even hit the dish before the match was over. Tyson cheered as Kai and Autumn rolled their eyes. As Max went over to talk to the team, Autumn handing him one of her old beyblades to give to them, Kenny told Tyson all about how Kai stepped up to fight. Kai spouted some answer on wanting to defend his title ignoring Tyson's offered handshake.

When the Bladebreakers returned to their hotel that night Autumn made dinner silently with the help of Ray. Kai was off doing whatever it was he did while Max, Kenny, and Tyson worked on coming up with a plan for the finals. Autumn looked at Ray who looked like he was deep in thought.

"You going to be alright Ray?" Autumn asked quietly. She didn't want to bring the rest of the team into the conversation if she could avoid it.

"I'm just worried about facing the White Tigers tomorrow. There was a time they were my best friends and I don't want to fight them. But I don't want to lose Driger." Ray spoke quietly and his voice held a level of sadness that didn't belong with the rest of him. Autumn hugged him, surprising him and Kai who had walked in at that moment.

"Don't worry. Yes we will be facing your friends but we will win and you will keep Driger. They will see that you leaving was a good thing for you" she said before letting him go and turning around to stir something on the stove. Kai narrowed his eyes at Autumn and Ray before walking over to his bed.

The next day, Autumn woke up to find Tyson and Ray already up. Outside she could hear someone practicing. She got up and say Ray and Tyson outside talking. She made a quick breakfast before waking the rest of the team. After eating they gathered outside to talk about the finals. Kenny took the lead, explaining why Max was the best choice to go first, followed by Ray, then Tyson. Kai gave a small laugh and started walking away.

"Hey Kai, don't you like my plan?" Kenny called. Kai stopped for a moment.

"Yeah whatever" he replied and started walking again. Autumn rolled her eyes standing up.

"Alright let's do it, are you guys ready for this?" Kenny asked, obviously trying to get them excited as Tyson and Max jumped up yelling. Autumn led the boys onto the bus after Kai. As they drove, Kenny kept talking about how strong the White Tigers were compared to them. Tyson spouted off something about putting their best into the matches but Autumn simply read her book. She sighed as she heard Tyson talking about being at war with the White Tigers.

As the White Tiger bus pulled up, Tyson, Max, and Kenny crowded around to see them. Ray watched from his seat as Kai and Autumn ignored it all. Tyson stood at the door to the bus asking if they were ready to win. Ray half-heartedly smiled agreeing before dropping the smile with his worried expression. Autumn placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a soft smile.

The team sat in the locker room waiting for the finals to start. Mr. Dickenson walked in telling them about how he was proud of how far they had come to get to where they were. Max was being debriefed by Kenny for his match with Gary, though Autumn could tell he wasn't taking it as serious as Kenny was. Kenny went off on Max, making Tyson and Ray to walk over to them curiously. Autumn sighed wishing she could blade. She would have no problem wiping the floor with them, of that she was sure.

Kenny calmed down just barely enough for the tournament to start. He had a minor freak out as the announcers called out the two teams. They brought up the dish explaining the pros and cons of the satellite dish before stating the stats on Max and Gary. The two bladers walked up to the dish and got ready. Tyson ran up behind Max, stopping at the steps.

"No pressure Max, just win!" he shouted. Autumn rolled her eyes as the announcer counted down and the two launched their blades. The first match ended with Max winning, making Max extremely overconfident.

"Max don't get overconfident. This isn't over yet" Autumn called out however Max did not listen as he stated he was king of the world. As he walked back up, Tyson chanting "all hail king Max," Autumn sighed sitting back further and crossing her arms. During the second match, Gary's beyblade bounced around the dish. The match barely started before Gary won by making Max's beyblade stop spinning. In the time before the next match Tyson came up with an idea for Max to win, but the application would be difficult. Autumn was going to say that but Kai stopped her with a shake of his head. She sighed and waited for Max's inevitable defeat.

As Max drew Gary into his trap he grew excited, he failed to remember Gary's anger issues. As Gary's beyblade flew up his bit beast came out and caused the dish to break apart, pieces of it flying towards Max himself. Tyson, Kenny, and Ray watched in awe as Autumn stood up shouting Max's name worriedly. As the smoke cleared all that was left was Gary's beyblade spinning. The announcer called the White Tigers as the winners; Max started digging in the rubble for his beyblade. After finding it and making sure it wasn't broken he stood up.

"You put up a good fight kid" Gary said kneeling next to the dish. Max looked up at him surprised.

"Awe thanks" He replied. Gary extended his hand to the smaller boy.

"Come one let me give you a hand out of there." Max pocketed his beyblade and took Gary's hand.

"Uh sure" Gary pulled Max out of there and shook his hand causing the crowd to go wild. Autumn smiled as she watched the interaction. Meanwhile Kenny was trying to figure out what went wrong. Tyson told him not to worry about it because they still had two rounds to go.

"Let's just hope that Ray and his white tiger don't let us down" Kenny said in thought. Ray stood up with a frown on his face. Kenny looked up at him. "What did I say?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to let the team down" Ray said smiling. "Not this time," with that he walked up to the bey dish. Mariah stepped up as well making the two old friends face each other.

"Come on Ray you can do it! If we lose again we'll be eliminated!" Tyson called out making Autumn roll her eyes. Especially as the group started talking about the fans cheering for them. Ray had all of the girls cheering for him while Mariah had all the boys cheering for her. Tyson started blabbering about how he got the same attention.

"Listen up, Ray's not a good choice to battle Mariah. This could be a big mistake guys" Kai said standing up. Kenny, Max, and Tyson stared at him in shock.

"Yeah why do you say that?" Tyson asked unconvinced.

"They share history together so how can we be sure that Ray won't forget whose side he's on when Mariah gazes into his eyes?" Kai asked staring at Ray. Mr. Dickenson started laughing making the team look at him.

"Young love, makes you do crazy things sometimes but you all know Ray will try his best right?" Mr. Dickenson said leaning really close to Tyson.

"Uh yes sir. Come on let's go! Do your best Ray, you the man!" Tyson called out as the announcer called for the two opponents to get ready.

"I have to agree with Kai, this could be disastrous. But we need to trust that Ray will be able to win this match for us. He doesn't want to lose this just as much as we don't. If he does he will lose his bitbeast to them and he doesn't want that" Autumn stated from her place next to Kai.

The floor separated to show the new bey dish which was a replica of the imperial palace. Kevin yelled something from the other side causing Tyson to pep talk Ray. DJ Jazzman counted down to the two bladers launching their blades. Mariah attacked head on trying to win the battle fast. She called out her bit beast forcing Ray to do the same. Ray missed his attack giving Mariah her chance. Her blade slammed into Ray's causing it to stop spinning on the steps of the palace. Both Ray and Mariah were shocked at the outcome.

"What was that all about? I've never seen Ray miss like that before" Tyson stated.

"Didn't I say this would happen? Ray is letting his old feelings for Mariah get the better of him. I knew it." Kai said with his arms crossed again. Tyson and Max started arguing with Kai over Ray's ability to separate his feelings as Autumn stood up and walked up to the steps. Mariah was trying to encourage Ray to blade better, most likely because she wanted to battle him at his best.

"Ray, listen to Mariah. This isn't how you blade and this isn't how you're going to keep Driger. Yes she was your friend and you guys could be friends after this match, but until then she is your enemy. Don't let your feelings get in the way of this battle, give it your all. Stay focused and the result won't matter to us but if you throw this match you will never forgive yourself!" Autumn called after Mariah finished talking. She walked back as DJ Jazzman started counting down again. Mariah and Ray launched their blades as Autumn took her seat next to Kai again.

"Do you think what you said will help him?" Kai asked looking over at her. Autumn sighed as she watched Ray make the same mistakes again.

"I was hoping" she said as Tyson started shouting again. Kai stood up and walked up to Ray.

"Hey Ray, I know your loyalties are to torn but get over it. Your teammates are counting on you. Wake up Ray!" Kai said angrily. Ray had turned to him slightly.

"So what are you getting at Kai?" Ray asked confused.

"Battles need to be fought with the head and not with the heart" Kai walked back without giving any room for more conversation. Kenny, Max, and Tyson stared at him shocked as he sat back down. Autumn smiled knowing he cared about his teammates even if he didn't admit it. After Kai's little speech Ray seemed more focused as the match between him and Mariah continued. After a massive attack from both sides, the battle ended when Mariah's blade stopped spinning. Ray was announced the winner evening the score to one a piece. The team started cheering for Ray, except Kai of course but Autumn could see a small smile on his face. Mariah started taunting Ray making Autumn give a small growl, though only Kai heard it. The final match started almost immediately after that. As the match went on Autumn could see how much fun the two were having until Mariah missed an attack and Ray hit her with his Tiger Claw attack. The two battled hard, both having fun with it as they went. They took a small trip down memory lane as their blades danced around each other, settling their differences and having fun. The two blades finally collided bringing a massive cloud of smoke and dust. When it cleared, Mariah's blade was no longer spinning and Ray's barely was. DJ Jazzman announced Ray as the winner making the overall score tied. As the crowd went wild Ray picked up Mariah's hair ribbon and handed it back to her. The two chatted a bit, happily before making their way to their own teams. Autumn could see Lee yelling at Mariah as Tyson got ready for his match with Lee.

"Tyson don't get over confident" Autumn stated as he stood in front of them. He just smiled at her rubbing his nose. DJ Jazzman announced Tyson and Lee, Max telling Tyson he could do it, before the announcers gave the stats on the two bladers. The dish was revealed as the desert temple dish. DJ Jazzman called Lee and Tyson to the dish but Kenny stopped Tyson to give him a new launcher, warning him to stay out of the sand.

Tyson and Lee kept their blades on the rim of the dish until Tyson made contact with Lee's blade. As Tyson went in for an attack, Lee countered knocking Tyson's beyblade out of the dish.

"Uh chief do we have a plan b?" Tyson asked surprised.

"Hold on I'm still trying to figure out what happened to plan a" Kenny replied.

"What did happen to plan a?" Max asked as Dizzi explained Lee's bitbeast gaining more power. Lee shouted more about how Ray made a mistake by leaving the White Tigers. Tyson got angry with him as Kai walked up.

"His entire focus is on Ray" Kai stated causing Tyson to look back at him.

"Well duh I know that. Why state the obvious Kai?"

"Because you're missing an opportunity. His mind is elsewhere, he's expecting something desperate from you. Do the obvious thing and confuse him" Kai replied.

"Now that you mention it, I…" Tyson started before slipping into thought. The next battle started quickly. Lee tried pushing Tyson's blade into the sand. Kenny started screaming about Tyson not listening to him.

"Hey I listened, but what can I do he's forcing me into the sand?" Tyson called out looking back at the team.

"Use it make it yours" Kai shouted back. Tyson went into thought about how to apply Kai's words to the battle. As Tyson's blade dropped into the sand, Lee went after it with his dark lightening attack. Tyson countered with his Storm attack, causing the sand to become a tornado and stop Lee's blade from spinning. Tyson won the round. Kenny and Max congratulated Tyson as he turned and thanked Kai.

"I wouldn't go celebrate yet. Look, you've just rattled the cage of a sleeping lion and now that he's awake his claws are drawn" Kai countered. Lee was angry as he prepared his beyblade for their final match. The third and final match started with Tyson immediately going in to attack. Lee called his bitbeast out; it was impressive that's for sure. But it didn't stop the glaring match between Ray and Lee. Or the smack talk between the two. Tyson brought Lee's attention back to him, bringing his bitbeast out. The two continued to attack each other aggressively until they knocked each other out of the dish ending the battle in a tie. To break the tie a fourth match was set and Tyson was pumped to finish it. Ray stopped him, asking to blade in his place. Kenny and Max weren't so sure but Tyson gave him the go ahead to take on Lee and settle the score.

Lee and Ray started their battle with Ray using the Tiger Claw. Insulted, Lee started using his teammates' attacks against Ray, destroying the dish in the process. Mariah explained that they were signature moves from their home town and that Ray would have learned them if he hadn't left. Mariah begged Lee to stop the brutal attack on Ray. Lee yelled at her to go away and leave him to his battle. Ray insisted that he left to better the skills he learned. Tyson and Max encouraged Ray to use the skills he learned with them as a team.

Lee told Ray there was no way to improve on the original Dark Lightening attack but Ray's powerful Tiger Claw attack knocked Lee's blade out of the dish. This ended the battle and the Asian Qualifying tournament giving the win to the Bladebreakers. Kenny started crying as Max and Tyson went to congratulate Ray. Kai congratulated him in his own way as Autumn gave Ray a hug.

"Congratulation are in order. Winning the championship is a huge accomplishment!" Mr. Dickenson stated happily. Mariah, Gary, and Kevin walked up to the team as Autumn let Ray go with a small blush on her face.

"We're just glad to be here" Mariah said getting their attention.

"But you lost" Ray stated.

"It builds character, we'll improve" Mariah replied. Kevin ran in front excitedly.

"If I had stayed back home I would have never seen such an incredible battle, that's for sure," he said excitedly.

"Me neither I haven't had so much fun since we had the pig rolls back on the farm" Gary chipped in. Tyson commented that he was getting hungry, not to anyone's surprise. Lee walked up, telling Ray he was right and that he did have a closed mind. The two friends made up shaking hands as a sign of their peace.

The teams made their way back to their hotels before their flights left that night. Autumn and Ray prepared a celebratory meal, inviting the White Tigers over to celebrate with them. Lee and Ray rekindled their friendship while Kevin, Max, Gary, Tyson, and Kenny talked. Kai ignored everyone as always while Mariah and Autumn started talking.

"You like him" Mariah stated as she looked at Autumn, who had been smiling at Ray and Lee. Autumn looked up at her surprised.

"Who?"

"Ray, I can see it in your eyes" Mariah said with a smile on her face. Autumn blushed a bit.

"He is quite attractive and a good person but I don't think he is all that interested in me as anything other than a teammate" Autumn replied.

"Why do you say that?" Mariah asked curiously. It was no secret in the White Tigers that Mariah had a huge crush on Ray but she was willing to put those aside for Ray's happiness.

"He never showed any interest in me but the way he looked at you after your match was something special. He likes you Mariah and I wish the two of you the best if it works out for you" Autumn said as Ray and Lee started walking over to them. They quickly changed the topic to them having a bey battle next time they met up.

"You two hit it off pretty fast" Lee commented when they reached the two girls.

"We just needed to talk to each other to be friends!" Mariah exclaimed to the two boys. Lee and Ray laughed at the two girls.

"You want to make sure Kai eats something since he doesn't want to be social?" Ray asked as he looked back at the closed door. Autumn rolled her eyes but got up to make Kai a plate anyways. She carried it into the room Kai occupied without even knocking.

"I'm not hungry" Kai stated without looking up.

"I'm not going to baby you Kai but I'm going to ask you to eat something" Autumn said setting the plate down. She left the room afterwards and saw that everyone was leaving. After saying goodbye to the White Tigers she packed up her stuff.


	5. Road to the American Tournament

**A/N: How many times do I have to say I don't own this series? I wish I did**

As the team arrived at the airport Tyson was confused when he realized that Ray and Autumn weren't going with them to Japan.

"So where are you two going?" Max asked as he realized the same thing.

"I'm going back home but I'll meet you guys in New York" Autumn said before her flight was called. She smiled at the boys before taking her leave. Ray told the team he would meet them in New York as well leaving for his own gate.

During their short break, Kenny, Max, and Tyson helped a kid build a new beyblade to teach a bully a lesion. Ray worked around Beijing to earn some extra cash. Kai made no contact with his teammates so no one knew what his grandfather was demanding him to do. Autumn returned to her hometown of Las Vegas and finally got medically cleared to beyblade again.

The team met up again in New York to start the American tournament. Max was super excited to be in New York while Kenny and Tyson were simply amazed by the size of the skyscrapers. Tyson wanted to race elevators to the top of one of them, though Kai stopped them in their tracks. Max started talking about visiting his mom at the college that she worked at. Kenny assured Kai that they would have enough time to visit Max's mom and train before the tournament. As they finished that conversation, the BBA bus pulled off and Ryu stepped off. Tyson questioned his choice of clothing before his grandfather made a scene with his kendo stick. As the crowd went wild for Ryu, Ray called out to Tyson to get on the bus. Tyson grabbed his grandfather before climbing onto the bus. When he go on he saw Autumn already on there. Ryu sung "the wheels on the bus" as they drove to the BBA research facility. Kenny had hacked into the research facility's files to learn more about the facility.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kenny" Autumn called after hearing that he broke six encryptions to get in. Kenny blew her off as they arrived at the beyblade shaped building. As the educational tour ended, Max stopped when he saw a woman and younger girl walking towards them.

"What's up?" Ray asked turning his attention to Max. Max looked shocked for a bit before getting his goofy smile on his face.

"It's mom" he said grabbing everyone's attention.

"My little Max is that you?" The woman asked as the two stopped. Max ran up and hugged her.

"But shouldn't you be at the college?" Max asked as they separated. The man who had given them the tour stepped up.

"Excuse me. Allow me introduce Dr. Judy Tate, the head director of the BBA" he introduced causing all of the Bladebreakers, including Kai, to look shocked at the woman.

"Mom is the head honcho?" Max asked looking up at her. Judy replied with a yes. The man carried on to explain Judy's role at the research facility before introducing the team to Judy.

"And these are the Bladebreakers." Judy's face turned stone cold as she greeted them. She looked down at Max with the same look. Autumn didn't like the look.

"Max you didn't tell me you were part of a championship beyblade team."

"I wanted to give you the big news in person instead of telling you on the phone!" Max said excitedly. Judy mumbled something before faking a smile and continuing the tour. Judy took them into an observation room overlooking a training room. Judy explained what the program was meant to achieve and how they did it. Tyson was completely against the idea and Autumn ignored the older woman's words. Tyson opened his big mouth stating that he believed the team was just as strong as the trainees downstairs.

"Oh really? Challenge Accepted" Emily, Judy's assistant, stated. Judy explained that Emily was more than just her assistant, she was always a master at tennis and an expert beyblader. As Judy asked for all but two trainees to exit the area Emily taunted Kai who claimed the entire thing was a waste of time. Autumn agreed but remained silent. Kenny, Tyson, Max, and Ray followed Emily down to the bey dish. Judy stayed in the observation room along with Kai, Autumn, and Ryu. Tyson went up against his opponent, beating him even if he had a strange way of beyblading. Ray went next, facing the artist of the team. Judy explained to the three in the observation room that their scientists had figure out how to transfer a blader's talent into the beyblade itself. Autumn pulled out her phone, bored, before typing out a message to Kai. She showed it to him slyly, not wanting to let Judy know they were communicating.

"They're recording the data from the matches to use against us in the tournament" it read. Kai gave a slight nod showing that he understood. Autumn erased it and typed another message out.

"Max is going to lose against Emily. She's stronger than the other two. All of the members of the All Starz are this strong or stronger" she typed out. Kai nodded again as he watched the match again. As Ray won his match, Ryu told Judy that her scientifically enhanced beybladers were no better than the Bladebreakers.

"I'm not so sure" Kai said staring at the dish below. "It's all a little too easy."

"I agree. Those two I would guess are still rookies in the program but my guess is that Emily has graduated your program and is stronger than the other two" Autumn chipped in. Judy smiled at the two, though neither were looking at her. Tyson and Kenny had a short conversation before Max and Emily started their battle. Max lost the battle but Tyson tried cheering him up saying they had a team win against the facility's best bladers.

"Not quite. Turns out you've all been used as lab rats" Kai said as he, Autumn, Ryu, and Judy walked up to them.

"What?" Tyson asked. Kai looked towards Emily.

"You tell them Emily."

"It's true I'm afraid. Tony and Andy are two of our very lowest level trainees" Emily explained. Judy went on to explain how they had tricked the team into letting the facility record the team's power. Autumn rolled her eyes as she looked away from the blonde woman and redhead. Judy went on to say that the Bladebreakers were no match for the BBA facility's beyblade team in the American Tournament. Autumn held herself back as she saw the hurt look on Max's face at his mother's words.

After finishing their conversation on collecting data, Judy and Emily took the team to the cafeteria for lunch. Tyson and Emily held a conversation about the food while Max worried about his mother sitting next to him. Judy excused herself with Emily following behind quickly. Ray suggested that they go back to the hotel which Autumn was about to jump all over until the attention turned to Max.

"Hey Max why the long face?" Tyson asked the young blond.

"Losing is bad enough but I lost in front of my mom" Max groaned. Tyson told him it was only because he wasn't prepared for the battle and that was why he lost. Kai, however disagreed, saying that in the game you always had to be prepared.

"I gotta say Kai, you can be a real downer" Kenny stated. Kai simply took a sip of his tea with his eyes closed.

"I try. Someone has to be the voice of reason on the team." This started an argument between Tyson and Kai, which was interrupted by Ryu of course. As Tyson called his grandfather old and his grandfather caused a distraction with the scientists around, the team decided to go explore the rest of the research facility.

"I'm in!" Kenny stated.

"I'm in too" Ray commented.

"Alright what are we waiting for?" Max asked standing up.

"Our fifth and sixth wheel of course. Kai, Autumn you coming?" Tyson asked the two silent teens. Kai simply kept drinking his tea as Autumn took a sip of her water.

"And skip dessert?" Kai asked in a monotone.

"Go ahead boys" Autumn added.

"Thought so keep up the good party pooping" Tyson stated as the four ran off. Autumn sighed again resting her head on the table. After a couple of hours Autumn rose her head.

"They're going to get in trouble" she stated. Kai gave his typical response standing up.

"Let's go get them" Kai said barely giving Autumn time to stand up. The two followed after where the four boys had gone before splitting up. Kai berated himself as he ran down the halls looking for his teammates for letting them go off on their own. Autumn on the other hand was angry she was even in the building looking for her team.

Max got distracted as an alarm was set off and just as he was about to slam into a closing door, Kai jumped down and knocking him down. While they were looking for a way out, they came across two members of the All Starz, Steve and Eddy to be exact. Steve challenged them to a bey battle which Ray accepted, probably against his better judgement. Kenny discovered that Steve had an artificial bitbeast in his blade.

Meanwhile, Autumn realized that she wasn't going to find the team and more than likely Kai had already found them. But the sound of a spinning beyblade made her curious. As she walked closer she saw a beyblade but no beyblader. She stopped and stared at it for a bit before deciding to turn around and try to meet up with her team.

"Going so soon?" she heard a familiar voice taunt. Turning around again she saw a figure leaning against the wall. Narrowing her eyes at him she stepped a bit closer. The male called his beyblade back as he stepped closer to her as well.

"Michael" Autumn stated, disgust poisoning her voice.

"Never thought I would see you here Autumn" the red haired teenager stated. He was throwing a baseball between his hands, one of which was covered by a baseball mitt.

"Never wanted to come back. So if you'll excuse me I will be taking my leave" Autumn said turning around.

"Your team is going to lose at the American Tournament" Michael called as Autumn started walking away. Autumn stopped briefly.

"Are you sure about that Michael? You couldn't beat me when you were beyblading with your own skills what makes you think you're going to beat me with artificial skills and a scientifically built beyblade? Face it Michael the only reason you came here was because you could never beat me" Autumn said before running off. She found Kai and the team, being escorted by two other All Starz, and joined them. On the way to the hotel Kai and Autumn were silent as they both thought about their encounters.

The next day Mr. Dickenson sent the team to a retreat in the mountains. As the team stepped off the bus, they were confused at where they were. There wasn't the type of retreat they had expected and as the bus driver drove off, the team got even more confused. The bus driver told them he would pick them up in two days.

"This must be some sort of joke" Kai stated.

"Say what?" Tyson asked looking up at his captain.

"Cool your jets kids and look. Check out that sweet crib and smell that mountain air. Ah fresh" Ryu pointed out the log cabin up the hill to them as he inhaled the air. "This is so soothing."

"Yeah! I love it" Max stated as Kenny and Tyson agreed.

"Well look what we have here," a voice said behind them. The team turned to look at the kid standing against a tree. Autumn rolled her eyes at the kid. "The new recruits have finally arrived."

"Who are you?" Tyson asked the kid. He had brown curly hair pushed down by a purple baseball cap and he wore blue jean shorts and a purple t-shirt with a white ascot.

"My name's Antonio, I'm here to train you guys. Mr. Dickenson wants me to whip you all into shape for the big tournament of course" the boy said.

"You're going to train us?" Tyson asked as the entire team stared at the kid in shock.

"We are talking about the same thing?" Kenny asked surprised.

"You bet we are and welcome!" Antonio stated excitedly.

"Heh that's real nice," Max started in a fake happy voice before slightly turning to Tyson and Kenny. "I gotta feeling this is someone's idea of a joke." Max said quietly; Tyson agreed.

"Where are we supposed to train?" Tyson asked after looking around. Kenny looked up at him.

"Look I'm sure Mr. Dickenson knows what he's doing Tyson…I hope" Kenny replied. "Let's give the guy a chance."

"Well it doesn't look like we have any other choice. We're stuck in the middle of nowhere" Kai chipped in.

"Yeah I know" Kenny answered. Autumn sighed as she listened to the boys.

"Obviously none of you have been camping before" She muttered though only Kai and Ray heard her.

"Well if we're stuck here anyways" Tyson said walking up to Antonio. "Nice to meet you my name is Tyson!"

"Hi, I've heard lots of good things about you! You're probably wondering what you're doing way out here, but don't worry you'll find out soon enough!" Antonio said, his face straight but his voice excited.

"Yeah but this is kind of weird" Tyson stated.

"In any case you guys are going to love it" Antonio replied.

"Well seeing as there's not much to do around here I got an idea. Look, see that stump? You wanna battle?" Tyson asked.

"Shouldn't we scope out the place first?" Max asked. Tyson disagreed wanting to see what the kid was made of. Kenny agreed with Tyson and Kai expressed his uncaring opinion of the situation. Tyson and Antonio set up by the tree stump while Kenny got ready to record the data. Of course as they were launching their beyblades, Antonio missed the rim of the tree and his beyblade was knocked out. Kai's face went from stoic to surprise as he watched the beyblade roll onto the ground. The entire team stared at the beyblade in surprise. If this guy was here to train them then why had he missed the make-shift beydish?

"Aw and that was my best launch ever" Antonio shouted as he started freaking out.

"Hey we all mess up sometimes. Why don't we just start it again?" Tyson suggested.

"What for? You see where I come from, I'm considered the best beyblader of them all" Antonio stated quite loudly.

"You're pulling my chain" Tyson commented.

"Uh I think he's serious" Max added.

"Where I'm from I'm the best beyblader there is. And to be honest I'm pretty much the only beyblader there is" Antonio elaborated.

"You were going to train us?" Tyson asked causing Antonio to go on a tangent about his first time seeing beyblades and how he wanted to teach the people from his home about beyblades.

"Well that sure explains everything. You may be the best where you come from but that's not saying a lot" Tyson said after Antonio finished his story.

"Come on Tyson that was rude! I say you owe him an apology" Max chastised. Antonio of course brushed it off saying he'd heard worse. Tyson decided that the team was going to help him get better at beyblading causing Autumn to exhale sharply and close her eyes.

"Why do we keep getting dragged into this kind of stuff" she muttered. Kai smirked and Ray smiled at her. Kenny chipped in though to save them all as he explained to Tyson and Antonio that the team didn't have time to teach a rookie since they were supposed to be training for the American Tournament. He brought up Ray's loss and Tyson brought up that they were in the middle of nowhere causing another conversation about the lack of training equipment. Tyson declared that the team deserved a break and that led to Antonio giving Kenny and Ray a skeleton key. A note explained that the reason Ray lost was because his beyblade wasn't configured to optimize Driger's full potential.

"I'll help you guys figure it out Chief. I'm sure between the three of us we can manage to make Ray's beyblade stronger." Autumn suggested as Antonio started to lead the rest of the team out.

"Shouldn't you be training too?" Max asked as Antonio walked out of the room.

"Autumn's already been through this training" Antonio started from the doorway. The team all looked at him before turning their attention to Autumn.

"More like created this training. You guys go on ahead and do it I think Chief is gonna need my help more than you guys." Autumn said shooing the four boys out leaving Ray, Kenny, and herself in the room. All through the day Autumn helped Kenny and Ray work on making Driger stronger until the sun began to set and Autumn left to make dinner. Tyson, Kai, Max, and Antonio arrived back at the cabin shortly after she started.

After everyone ate, Antonio slipped out with his beyblade and Kai followed him soon after. Looking over at Tyson and Max, who were too engaged in what they were doing, Autumn stood up to make sure that Kenny and Ray were still in the room they hadn't left. Once making sure they were, she slipped out of the cabin to see Kai outside coaching Antonio a bit. She smiled and decided not to intervene. She walked back in and went to help Ray and Kenny. The three worked all night with Dizzi before one by one they fell asleep.

When they woke up the next morning, it was to Tyson's excited voice and the sounds of a bey battle. All three walked out to see Tyson and Antonio going head to head. Autumn saw the small smile on Kai's face as Antonio dodged Tyson's attacks. As Tyson lost the battle, Antonio thanked Kai for his help. Tyson freaked out about how Kai was being bipolar and demanding an explanation. Kai of course refused without so much as looking at his teammate. Ryu hinted about the importance of practice brought Tyson to the realization that he could practice anywhere.

"Why do you think this training style was created? It's to remind beybladers that practice is key and regardless of where you are everything can be a challenge" Autumn stated from her place next to Ray. The team, and Antonio, looked at her surprised.

"I thought you made this training style because you were bored" Antonio stated curiously.

"After I came to the same conclusion as I just stated. I was upset that I didn't have a place to practice so I made one and not only that I made it to challenge myself. And every time I return to that area I change it around so that I'm not repeating the same routine all the time." Autumn replied.

"Wait so you actually made this training style?" Ray asked surprised. Autumn nodded.

"Week long camping trip with only a book I'd read several times and my beyblade for entertainment. My uncle works with the BBA and after seeing what I had done asked me to help design this training area so that the BBA could send promising beybladers here to train and stuff. Antonio here was one of the new beybladers my uncle helped teach." Autumn explained further. "Beside the point though, we should get back to working on your beyblade Ray."

Autumn led Ray and Kenny back inside and back into the room to work on upgrading his beyblade. They worked all through the day and through the next morning until finally succeeding. As Ray saw the massive improvement to his beyblade, drawing Antonio, Max, and Tyson out of bed, he told Kenny not to change a thing on his blade.

"This means you'll have to practice to be able to control it" Autumn stated as she looked at the scratches that the beyblade had made. Shortly after that, the buses arrived to pick them up. The team was taken back to their hotel and told they were to participate in a charity event the following day.

The following day, the team got up and got ready for the charity event. They made their way there with Tyson and Max separating from the group immediately to go get popcorn and soda. Autumn rolled her eyes and went to find somewhere to sit in peace, with Kai following her relatively closely. Ray went off in search of Tyson and Max and Kenny went off with Kai and Autumn. Soon after the start of the event, DJ Jazzman started announcing the celebrity beybladers that were going to participate. First announced was an actress which they had nick named J-Heart. The next was a boxer nicknamed T-Storm.

"This is so stupid, this circus makes us seem like a bunch of clowns" Kai stated from behind the stage as he leaned on the railing. Autumn sat on the ground not far from him and Kenny was standing in front of him.

"Wait a second you're not thinking of leaving are you Kai?" Kenny asked right before Tyson ran up to them shouting. Autumn gave a deep sigh as Kai closed his eyes with a frown on his face. Tyson started saying something about showing one of the celebrities his moves or something.

"We're a team, we have to choose who's blading." Kenny stated as Ray walked up to them.

"Hey what's going on you guys?" Ray asked. Tyson got a dumb look on his face as he asked Ray if he saw the celebrities. As he denied it, Ray had a blush on his face causing Autumn to roll her eyes. Tyson of course didn't believe him and walked around him until he held up an autograph from the actress.

"Well hey, you've got a crush!" Tyson called out as he looked over the autograph.

"Tyson quit being childish" Autumn called before Tyson handed Ray the autograph back. Tyson and Ray decided to play rock, paper, scissors to decide who was going up against the celebrity team. Max jumped in just as they tossed their hands out, winning against both of them. Ray and Tyson let out a depressed sigh as Kenny went on a speech about how the team should be supportive of Max participating.

"Hey wait, why doesn't Autumn participate for us? We haven't seen you blade yet and this is a perfectly good time to see it!" Tyson suggested.

"Yeah now that you've been medically cleared to blade you can show us what you can do!" Max added. Autumn grunted and stood up.

"Not a chance. Knowing the All Starz they're going to put their team captain in and I want nothing to do with him" Autumn said as she started to walk away but stopped when she saw the redheaded baseball player walk towards his team. She glared at him, though if he noticed her at all he didn't made any indication. The rest of her team noticed her glaring at the tall teenager as he walked up to his team.

"You know that guy Autumn?" Max asked as he walked up next to her. Autumn, however, didn't listen to him and watched as Michael seemed to have an argument with the younger ginger before Eddy and Steve pulled him away laughing. As the three boys walked past her Autumn caught Michael's eye and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Max if the All Starz put Michael in this match I want you to know that he will stop at nothing to win. However, judging by the fact that most of their team just walked away I'm guessing they chose Emily. She has a hard time with the concept of teamwork. This is a chance to prove to your mother just how good a beyblader you are" Autumn said before walking off on her own.

"You guys support Max I'm going to go make sure she doesn't get lost. Good luck Max" Kai said before following their female teammate. Max sat down to fiddle with his beyblade as DJ Jazzman announced the third and final celebrity beyblader, the town's own mayor. Not long after Tyson got a scare from his grandfather, the beyblade match was set to begin. DJ Jazzman announced Max who ran out excitedly. Next was a beyblader that the team had not met but was fairly popular around the area, named Mario. Finally Emily was called and she walked out calm as ever. From Autumn's place near the back of the event she could see how serious Emily was and smiled a bit. The three celebrity bladers walked out and the Mayor started some speech that Autumn ignored.

"So how do you know so much about the All Starz?" Kai asked as he walked up behind her. Autumn looked back almost surprised.

"Honestly? I grew up with Emily and Michael. When Emily left to join the BBA research team, we made a promise that if we were to ever come across each other in a battle, we wouldn't let our friendship get in the way" Autumn explained.

"And Michael is the team captain of the All Starz" Kai stated more for clarification. Autumn nodded.

"He left a couple days before Emily did but he didn't tell either of us. Not only that, he ditched out on a bey battle we were in against another tag team. Halfway through the battle he recalled his blade and left the area leaving me to fend for myself against two of the most vicious beybladers I have ever met. Not only did they destroy my beyblade but they physically attacked me. I was in the hospital for weeks."

"No wonder you didn't want to have to fight next to him. If given the chance to fight against him would you want to?" Kai asked almost as if the story hadn't surprised him. Autumn smiled at her team captain.

"I want to show him that he still isn't as good of a beyblader as I am. I will defeat him and I may just destroy his beyblade like mine was" Autumn replied before turning around again. She missed the deep frown on Kai's face. At this point the match was about to get underway. Autumn leaned against the pole as she watched the battle with little to no interest. She knew that this would be a difficult match for Max to prove himself in. But in the end, Max proved himself to Emily and his mother by winning the final match bringing the overall win to the younger beybladers. Max shook the Mayor's hand before telling Emily that the game was about how it's played rather than who wins.

After the team met up again Autumn informed them that the tournament would be held in Las Vegas, Nevada and that they left later on that day. She then walked off to go back to the hotel with the boys following her.

"Hey Autumn, aren't you from Las Vegas?" Ray asked since that was where he had met Autumn.

"Yeah it's where I grew up" Autumn replied. They reached the hotel and made their way into the room. The team packed up their stuff before the BBA bus took them to the airport for their flight.


	6. American Tournament Part 1

**A/N: I don't own beyblade. Plain, simple, easy. No one sue me please**

The team landed in Las Vegas, Nevada and as they walked out of the airport Tyson grew really excited. The sun was setting but the city still shined like it was the middle of the day. The bus arrived and the team filed on the bus with Kai and Autumn taking the back seats, Ray and Max took the seats two rows up from them, and Kenny and Tyson in front of them.

"Here we are guys, Las Vegas, Nevada! Wow get a load of this place! It's kind of like an oasis right smack dab in the desert. Hey Chief did you know they call it the city that's always open?" Tyson rambled on as they drove through the Vegas strip.

"I'm not surprised in the least Tyson. How can anyone sleep with all these neon signs shining in their eyes all night long?" Kenny replied, looking around.

"Man you really need to get out more" was Tyson's genius reply. "This place feels like an amusement park! I can't wait to kick off the American tournament!"

"I heard the bey stadium has a pool! Is that true?" Ray asked just as excited.

"Yep, and a hot tub and water slide!" Kenny replied.

"A cold swim sounds really awesome, count me in guys!" Tyson replied. Autumn ignored them all as they made their way up to the bey stadium.

"Whoa check it out! It's gigantic!" the team climbed off the bus as soon as it stopped. As they did, they saw the All Starz being interviewed not too far away.

"Is it just me or is that team full of hot air" Tyson said before he started to walk up to them. The rest of the Bladebreakers had frowns on their faces as they watched Tyson closely. He confronted Michael, Eddy, and Steve. The rest of the team ran, or walked in Autumn and Kai's cases, up to Tyson as he was introducing himself to Michael. Kai and Autumn stood a little bit away from the team as they watched the interaction.

"Tyson quit chatting with the enemy" Kenny chastised causing Michael to laugh.

"I've heard about you and the rest of your team. You don't stand a chance against us. Good luck though," Michael stated tossing his baseball up and down in his hand.

"We'll see!" Tyson responded.

"You wouldn't be the first to underestimate us" Max added.

"Let me guess you're Max right?" Michael asked turning his attention to the young blond. Autumn narrowed her eyes at the redhead. Max made a face at him making Michael smirk. "Thought so, our director Judy told about her son and his noble sense about how the game is played with heart and spirit, not with cutting edge beyblade technology. So tell me dudes do you actually believe that's true?"

"You bet we do! Skill is better than science" Tyson replied causing Michael to go into a rant about how the BBA research team had plenty of equipment to help them succeed. He even went so far into saying how they didn't need to get better when their beyblades would do all the work for them. That lead into another conversation about how the objective was to play the game not win and Tyson went on a rant that made Kenny hold him back.

Of course before Autumn had grabbed Kai and forced him closer to his team, Emily approached him and asked why he liked keeping a distance from the team. He snapped back that it wasn't any of her business, causing Emily to determine that he was afraid of actually liking his team and that's why he kept his distance. Emily walked off telling Kai to think about what she had said as Michael's rant about science came to an end.

"Hey Autumn control your team" Michael said as he and his two teammates were laughing.

"Hey Michael, control your ego or do I have to remind you of how many times you lost to me in our own battles?" Autumn called as the group started walking away. Michael stopped and turned to look at the purple haired girl.

"Doesn't matter I'll beat you whenever you want to battle again" Michael shouted back.

"And I wonder who the crowd will cheer for more? Their hometown hero who has made them proud in every tournament or the washed up baseball playing beyblader who betrayed his friends? I'll see you in the finals Michael and you can bet I'll kick your ass just as I've always done in every battle we've faced off in. Now if you don't mind, we have a tournament to win" Autumn said before walking past the three All Starz and dragging Ray and Kai with her. Max, Kenny, and Tyson followed after her quickly. The team made their way into their dressing room and Kenny gave Tyson an upgraded beyblade. Kenny and Dizzy started explaining the stats on his beyblade before the conversation changed to taking down the All Starz. Autumn sighed and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later the team filed out to the bey dish. Autumn and Kai sat on the bench while Kenny explained that in order to face the All Starz both teams would have to go all the way to the finals. DJ Jazzman was announcing the stadium and tournament while Tyson exclaimed how that was just more motivation.

"We just have to hope that the All Starz are just as passionate about winning as we are" Ray commented.

"That won't be a problem with them" Autumn replied. Everyone except for Kai looked at her before Tyson changed the subject since DJ Jazzman announced the first battle was about to begin.

"Which one of us is going to start us off with a bang?" Tyson asked looking between Max, Kenny, and Ray.

"How about Ray?" Kenny replied.

"I will" Kai said causing the four boys to look at him shocked. Autumn opened her eyes and looked at her team captain.

"The All Starz are going to try to record data from your match Kai" she stated as she spotted Emily and Judy in the crowd.

"Don't worry" Kai said standing up.

"Hey Kai what made you decide to get in on the action?" Tyson asked as Kai stood next to him.

"It was Emily" he said with his arms crossed and his eyes shut.

"It was?" Tyson asked surprised. Kai opened his eyes and put his hands down.

"She wants to figure out what makes me tick, then let's see her try" Kai said before he walked up to the dish. Autumn smiled as she watched the stoic teen prepare for his match. Ray sat next to her since he had given up his slot.

"You know more about the All Starz than you first let on" Ray stated when he was sure no one else was paying attention.

"You're right but not all of the team. I don't know any more about Steve and Eddy than you guys. However, Emily and Michael is another thing that I'll explain later when we aren't in the middle of a match."

The dish was revealed to be a mini Grand Canyon. The two opponents launched their beyblades and immediately started attacking. After a bit of smack talk between the two, which surprised Autumn that Kai had a sarcastic side to him, Kai finished the battle quickly. As Kai and Max walked past each other, Kai told Max that his mom was in the crowd. Max looked up to the crowd, spotting his mother.

"Max don't let your mother being in the crowd get to you! Blade like you usually do!" Autumn called out to the blond boy. Max started his match with a slow start, his opponent giving him a run for his money. But in the end he came up with a plan to counter against his opponent and won his match.

Tyson went up against the final beyblader of the Renegades, Jose. Tyson had a bit of trouble at first too by underestimating his opponent's speed. Tyson's new beyblade though held up to Jose's finishing move and even won the match, destroying the bey dish. As DJ Jazzman made his closing announcements, the Blade Breakers left the arena and made their way to the hotel. As soon as they arrived at the hotel and ate dinner, Ray managed to get Autumn alone enough to talk to her.

"So how do you know Michael and Emily?" Ray asked as he sat next to her on the balcony.

"We grew up together. Both left to join the BBA research team though only Emily had the guts to tell me she was doing it" Autumn replied watching Max and Tyson go on and on about the team's win with Kenny. Kai was sitting relatively close to Ray and Autumn so he could hear their conversation.

"I see so why didn't you and Emily greet each other at the research facility?" Ray continued the conversation by grabbing Autumn's attention again.

"We made an agreement not to be let our friendship get in the way of our beyblading in the tournament had we ever faced each other."

"Hey Autumn, you're from Las Vegas right?" Max asked as the three younger boys looked over at their teammates. Autumn nodded at them wondering where he why he was asking.

"Why aren't you staying at home instead of the hotel?" Kenny asked tilting his head as he looked at her.

"Because our house is too far away from the stadium and it would be too much of a hassle to deal with transportation to and from. Though my family will be watching our matches when they can" Autumn replied as she looked out the window at the lit up city.

"Will they be there tomorrow?" Tyson asked curiously.

"At the least my father and uncles should be. My mother may be unless she gets called away on a case."

"What do your parents and uncles do?" Ray asked.

"My mom is a FBI agent and my father renovates houses. One of my uncles works for the BBA office out here and the other one owns a bar, restaurant, and youth center."

"I think we should put Autumn in one of the matches tomorrow" Kenny said as he typed away on his laptop. Everyone looked over at him surprised.

"What makes you say that Chief?" Tyson asked looking over Kenny's shoulder.

"Well two reasons. Our opponents tomorrow are strong and I'm not saying you guys aren't strong enough to beat them. But I think it would be a good experience to see how strong Autumn is. We haven't seen her beyblade yet and I'm curious to see what she can do. Along with that this idea came from what she said to Michael earlier. This is her home town. If we don't put her in a match any time soon I think we will lose the support of the fans we acquired from the Asian tournament and from tonight" Kenny explained barely looking up from his screen.

"I agree. So who's giving up their spot?" Kai asked leaning against the wall.

"I'll give mine up" Tyson stated surprising everyone.

"Really? I never thought you'd be willing to give up a chance to beyblade" Autumn stated, hoping it didn't come out as sarcastic as she thought it did.

"Well I couldn't ask Ray to give up his spot again and Max still wants to prove himself to his mom. I think it'll be a good idea to give you the last spot in the lineup."

"Then it's settled, our lineup will be Ray, Max and Autumn" Kenny said making notes on his computer. Autumn stood up and walked to her room. She pulled out her beyblade and some spare parts before walking back out to the common area. She took her beyblade apart and changed out some of the parts before putting it back together. She launched it and let it spin so she could determine how she liked the spin and power.

"That seems to be the same strength as when I saw you beyblade? Why change out the parts?" Ray asked as the team watched the beyblade spin.

"Because if the All Starz end up watching us to try to update the stats they already have on me I don't want them to know all of my power. Emily and Michael know me well enough but neither have seen me beyblade for a few years, not since they both joined the BBA research team. I've improved since then but they don't need to have all of my stats. That way if I get to face Michael in the finals they won't be able to fully prepare him."

"You've thought this through haven't you?" Kai asked showing a hint of surprise.

"Michael ditched me in the middle of a tag team battle with two of the most aggressive beybladers in the country. He knew what the outcome would be but did it anyways. I have thought about how I was going to get back at him the next time I faced him since the moment I woke up in the hospital." Autumn stated as she picked up her beyblade the extra parts, and walked into her room again. She didn't return this time, choosing instead to call her parents before going to bed.

She woke up the next day knowing that it was going to be more exciting than the previous day. Walking out of the room she saw everyone but Tyson sitting out in the common area. Ray had made breakfast and handed her a plate. She took it with a smile and sat down next to Max.

"You ready for today?" Max asked as Kenny walked out of the hotel suite.

"It's gonna be fun" Autumn said eating her breakfast slowly. Once she finished the team got ready and met up outside of the hotel. It was a quick ride to the stadium and had very little talking for once. As they walked off the bus they saw a bunch of equipment being moved around under the watch of Judy and Emily. Max called out to his mother while Autumn searched the small crowd for anyone she recognized. Max ran up to his mom while Autumn finally saw a few of her family members and friends. She saw Kenny, Ray, and Tyson run up to Max, Judy, and Emily and chose to pull Kai towards her friends and family. Kai sighed but followed her anyways.

"Autumn sweetie!" her uncle called out. He pulled her into a hug picking her up as she did so.

"Hey uncle Nicky!" she greeted happily. As she was let go she was pulled into more hugs by her father and other uncle. Then her two friends hugged her.

"And who is this handsome man?" Derrick, Autumn's father, asked. Kai tried his best not to be rude to his teammate's family, especially since he recognized one of her uncles and her father.

"This is Kai, he's our team captain" Autumn said as she went back to standing next to him. "Kai, this is my dad Derrick, my uncle Nicky, my uncle Ryan, and two of my best friends, Misty and Evelyn." Kai nodded at them as the rest of the team walked up to them.

"We'll be watching from the stands sweetie, go kick some ass" Ryan said laughing a bit before the group of five walked away. The team made their way into the stadium and got ready for their battle. When their match was called they made their way out to the arena. They were up against the Savage Slammers and as the team watched their "warm-up" the team decided they weren't a threat. The dish was revealed to be an island based design, which they had called the Tsunami stadium. DJ Jazzman called out the two contestants, causing the two to walk up to the dish. The match started with Ray coming out strong but he was put off by his opponent not putting up a fight.

"Just watch" Kai called out as Ray turned to look back at them. While Ray had his back turned, the kid used his special move against Ray, winning the match quickly. Ray looked surprised, as did the rest of the team except for Kai and Autumn.

"Hey Ray, way to give it your best shot" Tyson said rudely as Ray walked back up. Autumn sighed resisting the urge to smack the blue haired boy. Ray explained what had happened and that he was sorry. Kenny explained about the trickery of Diego's Iguana attack and apologized for not warning Ray beforehand.

"Never underestimate your opponents" Autumn said before the kid walked up and started telling them his life story about the attack. Autumn rolled her eyes as she tuned him out.

"Getting serious for a minute, we can't afford to take the Savage Slammers lightly again or we're toast" Dizzy stated trying to redirect the attention of the team.

"Dizzy's right even the All Starz are afraid of the Slammers, because no one's ever really had a chance to analyze their beyblades up close. Unless we can round up some more data on them we'll just have to do what we do best" Kenny explained.

"That's to keep focused no matter what" Dizzy commented. DJ Jazzman called for the next set of opponents. As Max was getting geared up to go everyone was giving him advice, even Kai was. Autumn smiled at him knowing that he was accepting his role of team captain more with each match.

The battle between Max and Fernando started off strong though it had looked like Max was going to lose for a while. Fernando's surprise attack had done some damage, but Max's reaction to it was to call out Draciel. Just as he did though, his beyblade flew out of the dish regardless of the fact that Draciel hadn't even hit him. Which made Max the winner. Which meant Autumn was next. And she could hear the crowd go wild as Max made his way back to the team.

Autumn walked up to the dish, through the crowd she could hear her friends and family, as well as Ryu, cheering her on. Kenny advised her to focus and not fall for their tricks and she nodded understanding that he was trying to help. She heard the announcers talk about her stats and how many of the tag team championships she had won in this very stadium.

"Autumn is a favorite here in Las Vegas. Though we didn't see much action from her in the Asian Tournament, the fans here know just how well she can beyblade" AJ Topper commented as she and her opponent prepared for the match.

"That's right AJ and to top it off there's a chance she'll face her old tag-team partner Michael in the finals!" Brad Best added. DJ Jazzman counted down and once finished the two beyblades were launched into the dish. Autumn had her beyblade travel a path around the beyblade before moving in for an attack, but just as it was about to make contact she missed.

"What's she doing?" Tyson asked as he watched her miss the attack.

"She's psyching him out. She wants him to make the first actual attack" Ray stated as he watched the match.

"That's risky but if it works it could win her the match" Kai commented, his voice sounding impressed.

"But she can't attack him head on! His beyblade is acting like the shell of a tortoise!" Kenny shouted loud enough for Autumn to hear him.

"Well it seems my teammate figured your strategy out. What do you say we give a good show?" Autumn stated as her beyblade faked another attack before spinning away and disappearing. As she heard Max ask where her blade went she smirked and closed her eyes.

"Drayah! Let's show them your favorite maneuver!" Autumn called as her beyblade flew down from the ceiling and slammed into the other beyblade with such force that the tortoise-like beyblade was knocked out of the dish. Autumn was announced the winner and she recalled her beyblade before returning to the team.

"That was so awesome!" Max cheered as she returned. She smiled at them all as the opposing team walked up and asked for an autograph, team picture, and a handshake before Mr. Dickenson walked up to them to congratulate them on their win. Kai and Autumn snuck away to go watch the All Starz's matches. They watched Steve's match and as Steve knocked his opponent's beyblade out of the dish and into the wall of the observation deck, the rest of the team arrived.

"What kept you? The All Starz just advanced, they won two straight sets." Kai said when he noticed the team arrive.

"Pretty impressive" Tyson commented. Max asked something but was cut off as the announcer stated there was something special planned. All attention went to the dish. The top of the dish opened up as the announcer continued.

"Would you please give a Las Vegas welcome to the All Starz's Michael Parker!" he shouted as Michael sky dived into the stadium. Autumn made a noise of disgust as she watched her former friend make his entrance.

"Whoa check him out!" Tyson stated.

"He sure knows how to put on a show!" Ray added in. Autumn rolled her eyes as the crowd went wild again.

"Two years later and he's still a show off" Autumn muttered. They watched as Michael launched his beyblade from his fake baseball and destroyed his opponent's beyblade quickly.

"You used to beyblade with this guy?" Kai asked Autumn quietly. She smirked.

"He's still as aggressive as ever but don't underestimate him" she responded. Mr. Dickenson stated something about the power of technology and the team having their work cut out for them. Autumn just smirked again as she watched the team leave.

"We should do some sightseeing!" Tyson stated excitedly as the team walked out of the stadium. Autumn lead the team up to her family and friends. Autumn was tackled into a hug by her friends immediately.

"You did so amazing!" Misty stated pulling away from the shorter girl.

"Of course she did, she's awesome" Evelyn added still hugging her.

"You all did awesome" Derrick said laughing.

"You guys can go sightseeing if you want, I'm going to spend some time with my family" Autumn said before her friends dragged her away. The rest of the team walked off to go explore the city.

Later that night, the team met up again at one of the restaurants near the hotel. The team was celebrating making it to the semi-finals. Of course, Tyson ate more than anyone else had and of course did so with absolutely no table manners. The next day, the team got up and made their way to the tournament but Tyson got separated from the group when they got there. When he arrived back to the group he looked like a walking zombie. Kenny insisted that Tyson was to sit on the side lines and either Kai or Autumn were going to take his place. Tyson tried to argue that he could beyblade but was shot down by Kai as he stood up. Autumn forced Tyson to sit down on the bench.

"So who's going to fill in for Tyson?" Kenny asked looking between Kai and Autumn. The two looked to have a silent conversation before Autumn went to sit down next to Tyson. DJ Jazzman announced the two teams for the semi-finals. Max was called up first against the Samba dancer Luiz, though the entire team, except Tyson who had rushed off to the bathroom again, could tell that he was distracted by his mother in the audience. Max and Luiz started their battle in the New Jersey Turnpike dish and as soon as Luiz started his dancing strategy Max started struggling with the match. But as soon as Max realized how to avoid him and got the timing right he was able to defeat Luiz. Max cheered as they announced him the winner.

Max switched places with Ray as Luiz switched places with his teammate Frankie. The two started the battle and it became a speed match immediately. Frankie tried to fool Ray with an illusion attack but Ray saw right through it. Ray used his speed to knock Frankie's beyblade out of the dish and into her hands making him the winner. Max debated on whether to go see his mom or not as Kai got ready for his battle. After Kai giving him the go ahead, Max ran off to go find her with Tyson following.

"I'd rather go with them than do this" Kai muttered causing Autumn to smile a bit. Kai finished the battle in seconds walking back to his remaining teammates before they left the arena together.


	7. American Tournament Part 2

**A/N: I do not own Beyblade. Wish I did but I'm not that lucky**

"Alright guys tomorrow is the finals for the American Tournament. I think we should go in strong with Ray first then Tyson, and finish with Autumn" Kenny said to the group scattered around the room. Max wasn't thrilled with the decision however.

"What? Awe man no way! I thought I was going to spin for the third match. Come on this is really important to me!" Max stated shocked.

"Hey, it's not like you're off the team" Tyson commented while Kai and Autumn sat behind everyone else simply listening.

"Um…I'm really sorry Max, I know how much it means to you" Kenny stated looking up at the young blond.

"So why can't you let him blade?" Tyson asked curiously. Kenny went into an explanation about how the All Starz knew Max's moves too well for him to stand a chance.

"Sorry Max, but Autumn's going to spin for us. She and Kai are our only hopes if we want to beat the All Starz." Kenny stated at the end. Ray and Tyson agreed that it was a good plan for them to beat the All Starz. Max still disagreed and fought to be able to blade for the team. Autumn finally got tired of it and stood up.

"Come on Max, let's go for a walk" she said pulling the boy out of the room. He protested as she continued to pull him away from the room.

"Listen, Kenny doesn't want you to blade because the All Starz know too many of your moves. So let's teach you some new ones" Autumn said as they walked out of the hotel and towards one of the parks near the hotel. Max smiled as he pulled his beyblade out of his pocket. They met up with Autumn's two friends Misty and Evelyn who were there to help Max. Autumn and Max launched their beyblades as they got to work on some new moves for Max. They worked throughout the evening until Autumn was satisfied with Max's improvement. Finally when both were exhausted they made their way back to the hotel slowly.

"Autumn can I ask a question? Max asked as they waited at a cross walk.

"Of course Maxie" Autumn replied resisting the urge to be sarcastic with the young blond.

"Why are you giving your spot up? You said it yourself earlier, Michael will most likely beyblade in the third round. Didn't you say you would beat him?" Max asked as they began to cross the street.

"The All Starz underestimate you Max, Michael most of all. Their first impression of you was not great, and if I had thought of it earlier I would have warned you guys before you battled them. I do want to beat Michael, but even more than that I want him to eat his words. I believe that with the moves I taught you and the advances you made today, you'll be able to beat him. That way both of us are happy. You prove yourself to your mom, and I get to see Michael fall off his high horse" Autumn explained as they walked into the hotel. When they came back, Kenny still refused to put Max in the match up and Max stormed out. Autumn sighed before pulling Kai aside. They sat on the balcony of the hotel overlooking the city.

"You want to put Max in the third match" Kai stated without looking at the girl next to him. She smiled and turned to look at him.

"It's going to happen. Kenny may not think it's a good idea but I will not go up against Michael, knowing that Max can handle the match." Autumn said turning her attention back towards the city.

"What if I disagree with you?" Kai asked looking at her slightly. She smiled again.

"Why would you disagree with your sister?" she asked, stifling a giggle when she saw his shocked expression out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you talking about?" he asked trying to deter her from believing that.

"I heard you and Mr. Dickenson talking to my parents and uncle a few months back" Autumn replied looking at the boy next to her. Kai sighed.

"I didn't know you were awake" he stated crossing his arms.

"I was quiet. If I hadn't been you guys wouldn't have continued talking and then I wouldn't have gotten any more information" Autumn said leaning back against the wall.

"For the record I think Max isn't the right choice to go in the third round. But I am going to trust your judgment" Kai said standing up. Autumn smiled and stood as well. Looking inside she couldn't see any of her teammates.

"They went after Max, I think he's on the roof" Kai stated as he slid the door open. The two siblings made their way up to the room in time to hear Judy talking about Max having good teammates and friends. As Judy started leaving she went into coach mode, wishing the team luck and telling them they'd need it. As she left Max asked Kenny to let him beyblade in the third match again.

"Just let the kid play" Kai said leaning against the wall. Autumn smiled as the rest of the team looked at the stoic blader shocked. Autumn told the team she had no intentions of blading anyways, and Kai commented that he planned on sleeping in anyways. As Kenny agreed and Max hugged him excitedly Autumn could see the small smile on her brother's face as he watched them. She herself had a smile on her face.

"Alright now you three need to sleep, round one is tomorrow Tyson so you can't over sleep" Autumn said herding the boys back into the building Kai followed her in watching how she interacted with the team.

The next day Autumn woke the boys up and made breakfast while they got ready for the finals. After everyone was ready and had eaten they loaded onto the bus and headed off to the stadium. The teams got ready for the finals as the announcers and DJ Jazzman introduced the finals and stadium. Tyson got ready for his match as excitedly as he could with Max cheering him on.

"Think he really stands a chance?" Autumn asked Kai as the two sat next to each other on the bench.

"Only if he concentrates" Kai replied watching his team. Autumn smiled before turning back to the team.

"You really took on the role of leader you know" she commented watching Tyson and Max.

"I was the leader of a street blading gang. I know how to be one. I'm only here for two reasons" Kai said as Ray turned to look at them.

"I know you're here to defend your title but what's the other reason?" Autumn asked ignoring Ray's looks.

"You." Autumn smiled at her brother mulling over just how mushy Kai was being.

"I won't tell anyone you went soft for a bit" she replied. The two stood up and walked over to their teammates before Tyson ran up to the dish. Steve walked up from the All Starz side squaring off with Tyson. The dish they were using was the Cityscape bowl and Tyson seemed almost star struck by the dish. Tyson and Steve started the match and at first Tyson struggled to get used to the dish and fight Steve at the same time. Kenny was trying to analyze Steve's beyblade and style as fast as he could so that he could help Tyson in any way he could.

"He's got to play it smart. He has to stay away from Steve's beyblade" Ray said watching the footage again.

"Will Tyson think of doing that?" Kenny asked as he watched Tyson try to figure out how win. Tyson made smarter, bolder moves, and was able to knock Steve's blade out of the ring. Tyson ran back to the team excitedly, missing the frown that etched onto Steve's face. While Tyson celebrated with the team Autumn watched the All Starz closely. They were up to something, she just didn't know what yet.

"Don't take this for granted Tyson. The All Starz play dirty remember that" Autumn stated as she continued to watch them. Tyson didn't heed her words as he got ready for the next match. Tyson struggled against Steve as he realized that he was being fooled. Steve slammed his blade out of the dish evening the score. Autumn narrowed her eyes at her opponents.

"They analyzed his moves like it was nothing!" Kenny stated surprised.

"This is Tyson guys he'll pull through" Max said hopefully. Autumn stood up as Tyson walked down to pick up his blade still in shock. Kenny, Ray, and Max shouted encouragements at him as Autumn walked closer to him.

"Adapt. Don't use the same moves twice. Or psych them out with the ones you used earlier. Focus and don't let him get to you" she said seeing the frustration on his eyes. The final match started and Tyson struggled at first. Ray called out to him telling him to hide his beyblade. He explained to Kenny that the best way to beat the All Starz was to make up an attack they had never seen before. As Steve went in for his final attack Tyson's new strategy started failing him.

"Tyson! Just let him attack you" Kai called from his spot on the bench. Autumn smiled at him causing him to give her a small glare. The rest of the team caught on to what Kai wanted Tyson to do as Tyson figured it out himself. Steve grew more and more frustrated as Tyson continued to let him attack him. He threw his helmet on the ground in anger. Tyson took that time to use his Phantom Hurricane attack and win the battle. Tyson, Ray, Kenny, and Max cheered for Tyson's win while Kai and Autumn remained sitting.

"How did you know they were fighting dirty?" Kai asked quietly as he watched the four boys cheer.

"If they hadn't planned for that loss, they wouldn't have looked so smug. They would have behaved like they are now" Autumn said indicating to how the team was treating Steve after his loss. Kai saw that she was talking about and smirked.

"You're quite observant" he commented. Autumn smiled at him briefly.

"I used to observe people to try to figure out what made them tick. It is part of the reason why I didn't tell you I knew the secret you were keeping right off the bat. I wanted you to trust me before I told you. It's how I knew that my words would rile Michael up at the beginning of the tournament" Autumn explained as the team separated and walked back to them. DJ Jazzman announced that round two was about to start as Ray walked up to the dish. Autumn could see Judy talking to Eddy briefly before he too walked up. The next dish was unveiled, called the satellite dish because it resembled one. Eddy and Ray started the battle with Eddy having the advantage of being able to spin in one place on the slippery surface of dish. Ray went aggressive in his strategy. It cost him the match though as Eddy knocked his beyblade out of the dish. They started the second round but Ray stood no chance against Trypio, Eddy's scorpion bitbeast. The second match of the finals went to the All Starz. Autumn sighed knowing that even more pressure was on Max now that Ray had lost. Ray picked up his beyblade and walked back to the team solemnly. He sighed as he sat down muttering an apology. Tyson freaked out on Ray about his loss causing Autumn to narrow her eyes at the young bluenette. Kenny pitched in on Ray's defense explaining how the All Starz were using the data they collected against the team.

"Max we need to formulate some new moves and strategies for your match" Kenny said getting the blond's attention. Autumn saw the way that Judy was looking at her son and she didn't like it. She clenched her fist and locked her jaw as she glared at the woman. The blonde woman was using her son to win the tournament. And Max had no idea. Kai briefly nudged Autumn to get her attention as he saw Max looking at his mom as well. Max and Michael were called up to the dish for the final match of the tournament.

"Max before you go up there, remember what I taught you yesterday. Don't use those moves until the second and third round and don't show your hand all at once. Let them think you don't have any new tricks" Autumn said looking up at him. He nodded and made his way to the dish. Autumn turned her attention to Michael glaring. Max was stopped by Tyson who started lecturing him on how important it was for him to knock it out of the park and that they didn't want him to let them down. Ryu jumped in and yelled at Tyson for being aggressive, stating that Max was the guy for the job and they all knew it. Autumn smiled at the senior and nodded her agreement.

"I've had enough of this. This one's yours Max" Kai chipped in opening his eyes. Max looked at all of his teammates supporting him and nodded. He walked up to the dish and squared off with Michael. It was going to be his hardest battle yet. Kenny freaked out over battle stimulations that he and Dizzi complied saying that Max didn't stand a chance.

"Kenny calm down. Max has a few new tricks that you haven't seen yet." Autumn replied.

"Don't count me out yet guys" Max added from his spot in front of the dish. The special dish for the last round was shown to be miniature baseball diamond. Autumn sighed as she saw it.

"I wonder how much bribing that took" she mumbled loud enough for Kai to hear it. Max and Michael started their battle with the entire Bladebreakers team on edge. Max lost the first round and started doubting himself as Michael smirked at him. Tyson tried to give Max a pep talk but Autumn knew he didn't need it. She trained him pretty well.

"Calm down all of you. Max, avoid his Fast Ball Attack as best you can and immediately use the G maneuver. That should knock him off long enough to use D maneuver. Remember that they know your moves but these are moves that they don't know" Autumn called out before the second battle was about to begin. As they launched and Michael went into his Fast Ball Attack, Max narrowly missed the attack and slammed him head on. It surprised Michael as the two beyblades fought for control before Michael left himself open enough for Max's final attack. Autumn smirked at Michael's dumbfounded look as his beyblade was knocked out of the dish. Autumn saw Judy shout something to Michael before he pulled his catcher's mitt off. Autumn's eyes widened as she saw this and she stood up.

"Max! Do whatever it takes to win. Michael's going to have a more powerful launch and it's going to be harder than the last battle. If you see an opening take it!" Autumn shouted as the two got ready to launch their blades again. Michael put his glove on the other hand, taunting Max about his secret weapon. The match started with a bang but Max was struggling to keep up with Michael's attacks. Tyson and Kenny were trying to figure out how to help Max. They asked Kai but he wouldn't say anything.

"Autumn? Do you have any more advice for Max?" Tyson asked after Kai and Kenny stated that Max needed to figure it out for himself.

"I gave Max all the advice he needs. I prepared him for this battle as best I could. It's up to him from here on out" Autumn said echoing the point her brother made. Max seemed to figure out what he needed to do as he called out Draciel and ended up short circuiting the All Starz's equipment using Michael's own power. Autumn smirked as she saw what Max had done. Kenny explained it to the rest of the team as Max took his chance and stopped Michael's beyblade from spinning. Max was declared the winner and the All Starz stared at the dish shocked. Kenny, Ray, and Tyson ran up to Max cheering. Autumn stood smiling at the look of disappointment and unbelief on Michael's face.

"I told you Max, all you needed was a few new tricks curtesy of Misty and Evelyn" Autumn stated causing Michael to look up.

"I was defeated by my own sister's attack? How did I not notice?" Michael questioned looking at his old friend who smirked at him.

"Because you were so sure you were going to win you didn't even think about countering attacks that were created by a different beyblader. Power isn't everything Michael." Autumn replied. Judy walked up and congratulation Max and the team. Max apologized for ruining her research causing the two to have a mother-son moment. The rest of the All Starz walked up to the team congratulating them. They stated they wanted a rematch, with Emily pitching in that she and Autumn had a score to settle.

"Name the place and the time Em and I'll be there! Oh and Michael, next time we see each other I want a match" Autumn stated excitedly. Michael accepted and the teams separated and walked out of the building. However, they saw each other outside of the building and Autumn slipped away from the group seeing Judy supervising the scientists packing the equipment up. Looking back at her team she saw that only Kai noticed she was gone, since everyone else was talking to the All Starz.

"Judy may I talk to you for a minute?" she asked as nicely as she could. The older woman looked down at her and nodded with a small smile.

"Of course Autumn" she said putting her clip board down.

"I'm going to say this, not to be disrespectful but because Max is my friend. Max doesn't know, but I know you were using him to collect your data to win and I can understand that to an extent but you're going to have to choose between your son and your career at some point and I hope that you choose your son. I say this because he loves you so much and it would hurt him to know that you would choose your research over him" Autumn said quickly, keeping her voice low enough so that no one else heard their confusion.

"I…" Judy started but stopped. "You're right I shouldn't have used Max like that. My job was on the line and that was all I had thought about. Max should always be my first choice. I'm glad he's surrounded himself with such good friends like you guys" Judy said with a genuine smile.

"I just don't want Max to go through that. I know how much it hurts to know that one of the people who should love you unconditionally would choose their career over their own children. Max is too spirited and innocent to have a pain like that hit him" Autumn said before she turned to leave.

"Oh Autumn?" Judy called out to stop the girl. Autumn turned to look at her. "Your parents should be very proud of you. Not many people would have thought to use moves that we had never seen before. Not only that you taught them to Max so he could participate. May I ask why when you could have taken his place?"

"Originally I was supposed to but it meant a lot to Max to blade so he could prove to you how good of a beyblader he was. You are important to him and so is your opinion of him. I'd rather he be happy than to get my own revenge on Michael. This way we both won." Autumn stated before she walked back to her team. Kai gave her a knowing look as the conversation between the two teams continued to flow.

"I'm surprised you didn't take the third match Autumn" Michael stated when he saw the younger girl. She smirked and walked up to him.

"I felt Max was better suited for it. Didn't want to embarrass you completely in front of your new friends. However I do owe you something" she said before stepping back slightly and punching the red-haired jock square in the jaw. "Next time you leave your tag team partner in the middle of a match think of how much that hurt and remember I can hit harder!"

The two teams started at the small purple haired girl as she turned and walked away from the All Starz captain. She walked past her team towards their bus. Kai followed after her. Michael rubbed his jaw stating that he deserved that punch. His team questioned why and Emily filled them in on what Michael had done a couple years prior.

"What'd you tell her?" Kai asked curiously. His voice was low enough that only people Autumn could hear him.

"Not to use Max again. And that she would have to choose between her career and her son" Autumn said just as quietly. Kai gave a half smile before turning to walk on the bus. Autumn followed closely after. She sat across from him at the back of the bus and leaned against the window tiredly. Both had their eyes closed as they waited for their team to finish talking to the All Starz. They heard someone else walk on the bus and both opened their eyes. Ray walked on and smiled sitting in the seat in front of Autumn. Kai closed his eyes again as Autumn smiled at Ray.

"You two act so alike" Ray stated as he watched the two carefully. Autumn tilted her head slightly as Kai opened his eyes and looked at his Chinese teammate. "I overheard your conversation last night."

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked masking his surprise. Autumn's eyes widened slightly as she looked over at Kai quickly before back to Ray.

"Your conversation about being siblings" Ray replied with a cat-like grin. Kai grunted as Autumn bit her lip nervously. Neither of them had talked about telling the team and she was sure Kai didn't want them to know just yet.

"Your hearing is too good sometimes Ray" Kai stated looking at the Neko-jin. Autumn just stared at him in shock.

"Don't worry I didn't plan on telling anyone but I figured you two should know that I had heard. Max, Kenny, and Tyson are clueless but I have to say it doesn't surprise me. You two look similar and act similar." Ray said quickly to calm his female teammate down.

"We'll tell them when we're ready." Autumn stated calming down just a bit. Ray smiled at her before turning around just as the other three members of their team walked on the bus.

"So what's our plan for tomorrow? We have most of the day free before we take off for Russia!" Tyson shouted excitedly. Autumn groaned at how loud he was being and slid further down the seat. She was beginning to get a headache and really just wanted to sleep.

"I'm planning on compiling a file of everything we've done to help us get better in time for the World Championships. We barely scrapped by in this round and I think the World Championships are going to be harder than everything we've faced so far" Kenny explained as he sat across from Tyson. The chatter continued as they drove back to the hotel though Autumn fell asleep pretty quickly as she curled up in the seat. When they made it to the hotel Ray was about to wake her up but Kai picked Autumn up instead and carried her to her room. Ray smiled as he watched. Tyson and Max stared at the unusual action taken by Kai in shock but Ray pushed them of the bus and into the hotel.

Autumn woke up slightly as Kai placed her on the bed. He moved away from her as she sat up half awake. He told her to get changed before moving to the bathroom to change clothes himself. When he came out Autumn had changed into sweats and a tank top and had pulled her hair down. She was brushing her hair slowly.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked when he saw the far off look in her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I'm just tired, it's been a long day" she said setting her hair brush down.

"It's more than that. You're thinking of something" Kai said sitting next to her. Autumn sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I told Judy that she would have to choose between her career and Max. I was speaking from my own experience. When my mother chose her career with the FBI over supporting me. She rarely watches me beyblade or any of the sports games I have. My father supports me the best he can but he'd rather I spend my time doing more productive things, his words not mine. Uncle Nicky cares more about if I promote his businesses than if I win a game. Uncle Ryan is really the only one who supports my beyblading. But he wants me to focus solely on beyblading rather than everything else I do. I want Max to have both of his parents to support him and not just one parent and his friends." Autumn explained staring at the floor.

"You have a strong support system here. Everyone on this team supports you Autumn. We support each other. I know it hurts but you're not alone. Before this team the only support system I had was our grandfather who expects nothing but perfection." Kai said pulling his sister into a hug. She leaned her head on his shoulder closing her eyes tight. Her head was pounding and the lights were starting to hurt her eyes.

"I think I need to go to sleep" she muttered quietly against his shoulder. He pulled away enough to look at her and noticed her discomfort. He helped her lay down before getting up and drawing the curtains closed. He turned the lights off as Autumn pulled the blankets up trying to fall asleep.


	8. Journey to Russia

**A/N: I own nothing. Maybe Autumn but I'm sure she owns me by now instead.**

After a day of relaxing, though Kai and Autumn spent most of it practicing with each other and getting to know each other more while the others searched for Kenny, they boarded the ship that was taking them to Russia. Well at least Kai and Autumn boarded while they waited for the rest of their team to arrive. Finally they saw them arrive but instead of boarding they were chatting away.

"Stop yapping and get on board! We're about to leave" Kai shouted down to them with his arms crossed. Autumn leaned against the railing next to him laughing.

"Aye aye Captain Kai" Tyson said before the team boarded the ship. Autumn rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

"You know it kind of fits" she commented when Kai sighed. He gave her a small glare which did nothing to her.

"Don't you start" he said walking back into the room that the two would share. For the next few days the team enjoyed themselves except for Kenny who was seasick. Of course Tyson didn't tell Kai or Autumn until near the end of the trip. Kenny, Tyson, Max, and, Ray were trying to figure out how to get Kenny's seasickness to subside and decided to do so by training. He had set a work out plan for each of the Bladebreakers but the four couldn't find Kai or Autumn anywhere. Said Bladebreakers were in the ship's cargo hold practicing with their beyblades together. As the two decided to take a break they heard from a couple of kids that Tyson had set up a match against an unknown beyblader. They made their way to the game room and stood off to the side lines to watch. Kai and Autumn watched as the rest of their team showed up, with Kenny yelling at Tyson for not jogging before freaking out over the broken beyblade parts.

"Hey Kai! Autumn!" Kenny exclaimed seeing the two leaning against the wall.

"I don't recognize him but obviously he's very good" Kai said looking at the purple haired teen. Autumn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. As the match begun and Autumn got to see the true power of the teen she sighed.

"Tyson's got no chance" she commented as the guy brought his bitbeast out.

"I could've told you that" Kai replied still watching the battle. Kai looked shocked at the size of the guy's bitbeast as did the rest of the team.

"We just got our wakeup call" Kai muttered looking at the giant Griffin. Autumn mumbled her agreement as she tried to place where she'd seen such a huge bitbeast before. Tyson lost the battle easily and the other teen started to walk away after giving Tyson hell for the battle.

"We're still waiting" Kai said causing the teen to stop and turn to him. "For your name that is."

"The name is Robert" he said cockily as he started to walk away again. Upon hearing the name and pairing it with the bitbeast Autumn gasped.

"Robert…as in from the Majestics?" Autumn asked surprised. The boy stopped again and turned to her. He simply smirked and walked away.

"You know him Autumn?" Max asked. She shook her head.

"I've heard of him and his team. I had a friend whose brother was, and may still be, part of a European team composed of the best beybladers in all of Europe. They each come from a different country but they all are exceptional bladers" Autumn explained as the team walked to a quieter part of the boat. Dizzi replayed the battle showing Tyson how powerful the spin was for Robert's beyblade and the force of the wind he created.

"Don't feel bad Tyson, your heart was in the right place when you offered to help out all those kids. You didn't know he was going to be using some kind of super bitbeast." Kenny stated seeing the upset and depressed look on Tyson's face.

"How could this happen Chief? By now we should be prepared for anything" Ray asked.

"Well we're not. And the reason is obvious see, not all of the world's best beybladers go to the tournaments. We have some serious gaps in our knowledge base" Kenny explained. As he talked Tyson grew angrier and angrier.

"Like any of that matters" Tyson commented. "Robert hammered it home guys. We're completely out of our league. If there are other mega bitbeasts out there we're doomed." Tyson said getting a reaction out of everyone on the team, including Kai.

"How can you say that? You're always the first to say we should never throw in the towel" Max countered.

"Max is right you know. There's no point in panicking over just one loss" Kenny added in.

"Sure easy for you to say, you're not the one who lost" Tyson said falling to his knees. "If I hadn't pulled back at that last second he would have destroyed Dragoon. I flinched and I choked."

Ray made a comment about how he didn't want to remember this moment but Kai jumped in stating that they should remember this, because this was a loss for the team as a whole against an outsider. Tyson for once agreed with Kai causing Kai to give him a smile. Autumn watched the scene deep in thought. Kenny commented on the team bonding moment they were having before Ray told Kenny his seasickness was gone.

"Wait you had seasickness?" Autumn asked surprised. Kenny nodded rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess the excitement with Robert made me forget about it." Kenny said sheepishly.

"If it comes back come find me. I could have given you some dizzy pills and something to sooth your stomach to help it" Autumn stated looking down at her friend.

"If only I had found you earlier instead of these three!" Kenny replied looking at Max, Ray, and Tyson. "I don't think any of them have had seasickness before."

"I have it isn't fun. If we ever get on a boat again I'll make sure to pack a kit for you" Autumn said before going back to the room she shared with Kai dragging Kenny with her. The rest of the team followed as they talked about their new training program to build up their skills. Autumn made Kenny a small kit to help if he got sick again and gave it to him before she and Kai kicked them out of their room. They turned in for the night knowing tomorrow they would be stopped in London.

"So these Majestics, what all do you know about them?" Kai asked as he got ready for bed.

"Just that they usually represent all of Europe and they are strong. I'd never seen any of them beyblade until today but Sofia used to tell me how strong her brother was. There's five of them and they come from France, Italy, Scotland, Germany and Ireland. Sofia and her brother Mark are from Ireland and if I recall from one of the conversations we had Robert is from Germany. I don't remember the rest of the team's members though." Autumn explained as she pulled her jacket off and tossed it onto the chair in the room. Kai paused as he saw the scar that lined her spine but didn't ask any questions as Autumn walked into the bathroom to change clothes. He'd noticed a few small scars on her legs but this was the first time he saw that one.

Autumn walked out of the bathroom in gray sweats and a black tank top. She crawled into bed and snuggled under the covers while Kai turned out the lights. The two fell asleep, one quickly and the other slowly. In the morning Kai was the first to wake up. He sat and watched his sister sleep for a minute just taking in how peaceful she looked. If he hadn't known any better he would believe she slept like that all night. But something had made her sleep uneasy and he didn't like it.

"It's not nice to stare" Autumn mumbled without even opening her eyes.

"Haven't we established I'm not a nice person?" Kai said standing up and gathering his clothes. Autumn opened her eyes and sat up yawning. Kai walked into the bathroom as Autumn stood up and stretched. She heard the shower turn on and decided to gather her stuff so she could take one after him. Once she did that she laid back on the bed thinking about her nightmare.

' _I'm so sick of these damn dreams. I wish I knew what they were about or how to stop them'_ she thought as the images of cells and dark hallways filled her mind. The sound of children crying and a man's disturbing laughter followed. The scent of blood and bleach left a bitter taste in her mouth. The feeling of being so cold she couldn't feel her hands or feet made her shiver. She knew this place but she couldn't remember where or what it was.

"You okay Autumn?" Kai asked leaning over his sister. She jumped with a start as she saw him so close.

"Sorry I was lost in thought" she said as both stood up.

"You want to talk about it?" Kai asked softly. Autumn looked at him wondering if he knew about her nightmares. "I saw you tossing and turning last night. And you're crying right now."

"Oh" Autumn stated briefly touching her cheeks only to feel that they were indeed wet. "Not right now Kai. I want to focus on our training and the tournament." With that she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Autumn came out of the bathroom drying her long hair. She quickly tied it up in a ponytail before grabbing her beyblade and launcher. She followed Kai out of the room and down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. They were almost surprised when they ran into Ray there since usually the two were the first ones up. Regardless Autumn asked if he wanted to join them in getting breakfast and the three did exactly that.

"You're up earlier than I thought you would be Ray" Kai commented as they kept walking.

"Figured I would get a jump start on training this morning" Ray said looking at his team captain as Kenny and Max joined them. Kenny thanked Autumn for her seasickness kit as it helped him through the night.

"Trust me Chief I know how you feel. I get motion sickness in any moving vehicle except for a car or bus. Thankfully I restocked before we left Las Vegas but if we have time when we stop today I may find a store and get some more. We have another three days on this boat" Autumn said smiling at the younger boy.

"And if we don't?" Max asked.

"Then we get creative" Autumn replied though Kenny looked concerned by the smile on her face and look in her eyes. The five decided to wait for Tyson to get up before they ate, much to the displeasure of Autumn who did not want to watch Tyson eat like a pig again. They walked to the observation deck and watched as the city came into view. Ray commented on how pretty Great Britain was before asking Kenny where they were.

"It looks like South Hampton" Kenny replied. Tyson ran up to them excitedly pushing past Autumn and Kai to look out at the city.

"Hey what's the hold up? Why is the ship docking? Are we in Russia already?" he asked ignoring Autumn's slight glare.

"No not yet" Kenny replied.

"South Hampton, it's the half way mark. We're almost there" Ray added. Tyson got excited until he noticed something from below. He told the team that Robert was leaving the ship.

"But if this ship is taking us to Russia why is he getting off here?" Ray asked watching him go.

"I know maybe he's tired of the food on board so he's going to get breakfast!" Max suggested excitedly. Autumn resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the young blonde's suggestion. The team decided to go get breakfast off the ship as well and after being told by an old man walking by that the ship wouldn't be leaving for another six hours everyone but Kai and Autumn ran off. The two followed their team slowly as Autumn eyed the old man closely.

"I feel like he was trying to deceive us" Autumn commented as Kai nudged her a bit. He turned to look at the old man and nodded. Regardless they followed their teammates off the ship and went to get breakfast.

Later on when they returned they saw the ship gone. Autumn sighed while the rest of the team freaked out. Kenny asked one of the dock workers where the ship had gone and he told them it had left an hour previously. As Tyson, Max, and Kenny freaked out even more Autumn turned to Kai and quietly told him she was right. He nodded as Ray was able to calm their teammates down.

"So anyone have any idea how we can get to Russia?" Ray asked as the team started brain storming.

"We can call Mr. Dickenson" Autumn suggested sitting on the ground.

"But he's in Russia getting things prepared for us. I didn't expect to lose our ship half way through" Kenny countered.

"Alright then I know how we can get the address and number" Ray said leading the team away. They made their way to London where Kenny asked what they were doing.

"We're going to a special building" Ray told him.

"You mean we're going to Buckingham Palace?" Tyson asked walking next to Ray.

"No Tyson we're going to the BBA's British office" Ray replied. Soon they arrived and told the lady at the front desk their problem. She attempted to get a hold of Mr. Dickenson but he was unavailable. She set them up in a hotel until she could get a hold of him. Tyson saw a picture of Robert on the wall and the lady told them the he had gone undefeated in the tournament the prior month but that he wasn't going to participate in the World Championships. The team walked out of the building and decided to head to the hotel as Tyson started freaking out about something.

"Yep he's lost it" Autumn mumbled as Tyson rubbed his eyes. The team walked to the hotel and set themselves up in Kenny and Tyson's room to figure out how to get to Russia in time. Tyson told the team that he wanted to travel by land so that they could meet more European beybladers. He couldn't get a straight answer from anyone on whether they should or shouldn't meet other beybladers. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and announced there was a package for the Bladebreakers. Kenny opened the door and took it from him before examining the package.

"There's no signature or return address" Kenny stated as a video tape fell out. Kenny put the video tape in the VCR player and played it. A picture of a man with black hair and an archaeological vest. Upon seeing the man Tyson gasped.

"That's my father!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Max asked.

"Honest that's my dad!"

"Really?" Ray asked; Tyson nodded.

"I haven't heard from him in maybe six or seven months now. He's on a dig" Tyson replied.

"Archaeologist?" Ray asked again.

"Yeah he's been working on the same project since I can't remember" Tyson confirmed.

"He seems to be delivering some kind of lecture" Kenny stated. The video started with Tyson's dad talking about the existence of what he called powerful sacred spirits that have interacted with human society for as long as civilization existed. Autumn saw the look of curiosity and thought on Kai's face as he watched the video.

"Today they have a new name, beyblade bitbeasts."

"Bitbeasts?" Kai repeated quietly.

"Huh? Bitbeasts?" Tyson said louder. "So my father's sacred spirits are bitbeasts?"

The video went on as Mr. Granger held up a book with pictures of the spirits, explaining that they were usually in animal forms. The team talked about how some of them got their bitbeasts passed down to them before Mr. Granger ended the video by saying that not all bitbeasts were good and some were indeed evil. The team sat there for a moment taking in the information they had just learned. Max suggested they grab some lunch and talk this through as much as they could. So the team gathered their stuff and went to a nearby café.

"So Tyson's dad has been researching bitbeasts all this time?" Max asked as they sat around the table with tea.

"Yes and his findings are amazing!" Kenny confirmed.

"We don't know who sent the video tape but it looks like they wanted us to know about the history of bitbeasts. There's a lot more going on here than just beyblading. We should try to learn as much as we can about them" Ray commented.

"I'd like to know more about them too. If we end up facing one of them there's no telling what they could do" Max chipped in. Autumn frowned putting her chin on her fist as she thought about what Mr. Granger had said.

"Hey Autumn what's up?" Ray asked as he saw her look.

"It's nothing really just something that Tyson's dad said in the video. He said that the bitbeasts took the form of animals but I wonder just how many didn't. How many of the bitbeasts are animals and how many take the form of mythical creatures" she said looking up at the team.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked confused.

"Well I know for a fact that not all bitbeasts are animals that we could see in the natural world. Take Kai and my bitbeasts for example. Both belong to Greek mythology yet they aren't animals really. And then there's Robert's bitbeast. It was a griffin which also belongs to the Greeks. So just how many bitbeasts are there in the world that are believed to be mythological? And why? Were the myths created around the creature or the creature around the animal?" Autumn asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Autumn's got a point. We have a lot to learn about bitbeasts. The tape may have been sent to trick us but I think we can trust Tyson's dad" Kenny concluded.

"What do you think of all this Tyson?" Ray asked. Everyone looked at Tyson

"I'm as surprised as you guys are about this. I don't know why my dad didn't tell me but I know it has something to do with why we're in Europe. That's why I'm not flying to Russia" Tyson said looked around the table.

"You're not?" Ray asked surprised.

"Nope I'm gonna travel by train. If I'm going to compete with the best I have to learn from the best. Like Robert there's no other choice" Tyson stated. Kenny immediately disagreed with him.

"We've got to get to Russia!" Kenny exclaimed internally freaking out.

"I've made up my mind Kenny. I'm not the only one who needs to do this. Dragoon wants this too" Tyson said standing up and taking his beyblade out. "I can feel it."

"You can't leave the team. Tyson who knows what will happen" Kenny continued on with his freak out trying to convince Tyson to stay when a beyblade flew at Tyson's hand knocking Dragoon out of his hand. The rest of the team stood up as a guy caught Dragoon. Well Autumn thought it was a guy. The figure wore a dark ragged looking cloak and with the hood up covering his face. But his arms were wrapped in bandages and his eyes glowed gold.

"Where…where did he come from?" Max stuttered as he saw the figure. Autumn moved slightly closer to Kai as she took in the guy's dangerous aura. Even his voice was dark as he laughed and told them he rose from their nightmares.

"Whoa talk about night of the living dead" Ray commented as Autumn tried to hide herself behind Ray and Kai. Kai noticed and wondered why she was afraid of the guy. But was distracted when the guy walked off with Dragoon. Tyson ran after him followed by the rest of the team. They chased him through the alleyways barely catching sight of him. When they finally cornered him, Dragoon was spinning with another beyblade spinning in a circle around him. As Tyson ran to get Dragoon, the other beyblade's bitbeast came out revealing itself.

"What is that?" Tyson asked.

"It's a mummy!" Max replied as he and Ray backed up. Autumn stuck close to Kai as she watched the scene unfold. Kai looked at her curiously as she grabbed onto his arm briefly.

"I think this is one of those evil bitbeasts Tyson's dad talked about!" Ray commented.

"I can feel waves of dark energy radiating from it" Kenny stated backing up just a bit. The bitbeast started attacking Tyson's dragoon viciously.

"He's trying to force Dragoon out of his beyblade" Tyson exclaimed. Autumn leaned closer to Kai.

"There's something not right here. That beyblader is gone but his blade is working on its own" she whispered as Kai watched the scene in front of him.

"Are you ready Max?" Ray asked as he and Max took out their beyblades and launchers. Kai realized what they were going to do and tried to stop them.

"Wait we need to make a plan!" Kai called as the two launched their blades. They attacked the enemy blade but it backfired as the bitbeast went after them. When they called out Driger and Draciel the bitbeast caught the two in its trap leaving Kai and Autumn the only two left to fight him.

"We need to think of something Kai" Autumn said as she let her brother go. Kai leaned down and whispered his plan to her. As the unknown beyblader called out for his bitbeast to finish the three Bladebreakers off, Tyson began to give up hope.

"There's nothing we can do!"

"Not yet, we've still got two beyblades left" Kai said as he and Autumn walked closer holding their beyblades. The two launched their blades as Kai took in his surroundings. Together the two tricked the bitbeast into going after them, making him tangle himself around the surrounding staircases and himself. Kai got into position and called out Dranzer to free the three trapped beyblades. Autumn called Drayah back as Max and Ray knocked Dragoon over to Tyson before returning to their owners.

"Who are you? Come out of there!" Kai demanded as he looked at the defeated bitbeast. The group heard the dark laughter again as the guy appeared again.

"Very well" the guy said as he lifted his face enough to show the lower portion and a few wrappings like the ones on his arms.

"What…uh…are you?" Kai stumbled over his words a bit as he took in the sight.

"Your destruction" he stated before calling for his bitbeast to retreat. The bitbeast pulled himself free taking the stairs off of the buildings before retreating to his beyblade.

"You won't be so lucky next time we meet. That's when I'll break the Bladebreakers" he said as he floated into the darkness leaving behind a very shocked and confused team of beybladers behind. As the team walked back to their hotel Kenny stated that the encounter proved that they needed to get out of London and fly straight to Russia. Tyson explained that their best hope for the championship was to learn from the guy that they just faced. He was indeed powerful and they were lucky that he didn't get a hold of all of their beyblades and bitbeasts.

"I'm going with Tyson" Ray said as Kenny started objecting. Max agreed with the two explaining that they were a team win or lose. Kenny turned to Kai and Autumn.

"Kai tell them they're being unreasonable" Kenny begged.

"I'll go too. I won't relax until I know we can beat that guy" Kai explained causing Kenny to groan.

"Autumn?" Ray asked looking at the silent girl. She sighed as all eyes went to her.

"Against my better judgement I agree. I get a bad feeling around that guy but Tyson's right we can learn something from him, and from any European beyblader we come across" Autumn explained crossing her arms. Kenny groaned again knowing he was out numbered but begged the team to actually make it to Russia since that was the entire point of the trip.

"Then it's settled we travel to Russia by land!" Tyson shouted excitedly jumping into the air a bit. Autumn rolled her eyes and grabbed Tyson's jacket before dragging him off to the hotel. Ray and Max laughed as the rest of the team followed them while Tyson complained. Autumn let him go when they got to the hotel while Kenny and Ray went to talk to the BBA office about taking the train to Russia. The team split up when they approached their rooms. Max and Tyson went into Tyson's room while Kai and Autumn went into their own. Kai barely heard Tyson make a comment about the two of them spending time together but chose to ignore it to talk to his sister.

"Are you okay?" he asked as soon as the door was closed.

"I'm fine. That guy had a strong aura, it was dark but I don't think it came from him. I think it came from his bitbeast" Autumn stated sitting on her bed and running her hand through her hair. Kai sat next to her and pulled her into an awkward hug, he still wasn't used to showing his emotions but he wanted to comfort his sister.

"You were afraid" Kai stated, keeping the humor out of his voice.

"I wasn't the only one" Autumn replied separating from Kai. There was a knock on the door and Kai answered it. Ray stood outside the door and walked in when Kai stepped aside.

"We're all set we leave tomorrow morning on the train." Ray told the two siblings before handing them their tickets and walking out of the room. Kai placed the tickets on the bedside table before sitting on the bed sighing.

"If there is something wrong you'd let me know right?" Kai asked as the weather outside turned and it began to rain. Autumn watched it rain as she pulled her jacket off.

"Would you?" she retaliated knowing that Kai was waiting for her answer.

"Maybe not at first but eventually I would" Kai said laying on his bed.

"If there's something wrong I'll let you know when I'm ready to" Autumn said getting up and turning the light off. It was late and both needed to get some sleep if they were going to deal with Tyson on a train for the next few days. Autumn took off her boots and crawled under the blanket to fall asleep.


	9. From London to Paris

**A/N: I do not own Beyblade!**

 _She was cold. That was the first thing Autumn realized as she opened her eyes. She was in a cell again. It was dark, the hallway lit dimly and the cell not lit at all. It was cold and the walls were wet. Off in the distance she could hear someone screaming, begging to be let go. She couldn't place the voice but she felt like she knew it. Suddenly the door to her cell opened and she was dragged out. Her feet and hands were numb from the cold. She was lead down the dimly lit hallways, passing many other cells. Some had children in them but the majority of them were empty. One held a boy, maybe six or seven, with lavender-gray hair and matching eyes. She didn't get a chance to see more of him before she was shoved forward into a bright room. Once her eyes adjusted she saw how big the room was. It looked like a laboratory of some sort and she gasped when she saw two boys laying on metal tables. One looked eerily similar to Kai but the other boy she couldn't place. He had red hair and pale skin. But that was all Autumn could see before she was blindfolded and pushed down. She cried out as someone grabbed her and dragged her over to a table before lifting her on it. She was strapped down before the blindfold was removed. Looking over, the two boys were gone and all that was left was a man with short purple hair and a man with brown hair and a lab coat. The purple haired man smirked evilly at her as the man in the lab coat injected her with something. She turned away and looked up at the ceiling before gasping. Staring back at her from the reflection in the mirror of the ceiling was a younger version of herself, from before she could remember. She screamed as something started burning inside her veins, as if her blood was boiling._

Kai woke with a start after hearing something. The rain had stopped but it was still dark out. Sitting up he looked around the dark room trying to figure out what was out of place. His eyes landed on his sister who was tossing and turning. He stood up and made his way into the bathroom to wash his face trying to ignore the eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach. As he turned the water off, he heard Autumn say his name. He dried his face and walked back out to see her still sleeping. Curious and concerned he walked closer to his sister's bed and sat down right before she gave out a small scream. He shook her awake carefully so as not to scare her. She opened her eyes, chest heaving as she panted; her eyes darted around the dark room until they landed on Kai's face. She sat up feeling a deep cold rush through her body. Kai pulled her into a hug and started rubbing her back gently. She didn't even notice when she started crying into his chest. The two sat like that for a while until Autumn calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kai asked as Autumn pulled away. Autumn was quiet until she looked up at Kai and nodded.

"I've been having these…dreams lately. I have no idea what they mean or why I'm having them but it's the same every time. I'm in a dark, cold cell before I'm lead down a hallway into a large bright room. It looks like a laboratory of some sort. On my way there I pass many cells, some are empty and some aren't. I saw a boy around six or seven with light purple or gray hair in one. And in the room I saw two more boys, one had red hair and really pale skin. The other…he looked like a younger version of you. And then I'm blindfolded and strapped to a metal table. Something is injected into me and I feel like my body is on fire. The two boys disappear leaving me alone with a guy in a lab coat with brown hair and an older guy with dark purple hair. And on the ceiling is a mirror that shows a younger me. It looked like I was four or five" Autumn explained slowly shivering as she remembered the place. Kai hugged her not knowing what to tell her. He had no idea what the dream was about so the only thing he could do was comfort her. "Sometimes they hit me, cut me up. One time I dreamed about the purple haired man opening me up and replacing organs."

"Nothing is going to happen like that okay? I won't let anything happen to you at all" Kai said looking down at his sister as they separated a bit. She smiled at him, but it wasn't one of her bright smiles. It wasn't the type of smile that made Kai want to smile, the type that could light up a room. "How long have you been having these dreams?"

"Since the night I overheard you and Mr. Dickenson talking to my parents." Kai sighed, this was his fault. "After you guys left I tried to remember who I was before the Masons adopted me. I couldn't remember anything before the age of five but it's slowly starting to come back, I think."

"I shouldn't have gone to your house that night. I shouldn't have even told Mr. Dickenson about that file" Kai said softly.

"If you hadn't we wouldn't have known about each other. I'd rather go through the pain of finding out about my past if it means that I get to find out who I am" Autumn said smiling at Kai. "I think we should try to get some sleep before we have to go down to the train station."

"Probably, we're going to need as much sleep as we can get" Kai moving back to his own bed. Sometime during the night Autumn crawled into bed with Kai again and Kai simply held his sister close.

When the alarm went off a few hours later both siblings groaned but got up and dressed for the day ahead. They woke up the rest of their teammates and made them get ready so they could get breakfast before heading to the train station, which back fired because Tyson didn't want to get up until Autumn poured cold water on him. For some reason Tyson was the only one who was awake enough to have an abundant amount of energy. He started to race the baggage carts while the rest of the team tried to ignore him. As one of the personnel yelled at Tyson over the intercom Kenny started explaining the train ride to the team, how it was supposed to go underwater for a twenty minute ride before they hit land again. The train arrived and Kenny stated more facts about the train before telling Tyson that they would get a free breakfast out of it as well. As the team boarded, with Kai and Ray trying to get on at the same time and Ray being the mediator that he was allowed Kai to go first, the team noticed that the car was empty. Tyson turned on a horror movie while Kai and Autumn sat next to each other talking quietly. Ray had gone to find the bathroom.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this train" Autumn said softy.

"Could it be because it's a moving vehicle?" Kai asked sarcastically. Autumn laughed slightly.

"You're grouchy when you don't get enough sleep aren't you?" she asked keeping her voice low enough so that the other four didn't hear it. Kai didn't answer as he turned to the three boys watching the movie. Kenny had complained about the noise of the movies while Dizzi, Tyson, and Max hassled him about being scared. Kai watched them for a moment before turning to the window.

"This just keeps getting worse" he muttered crossing his arms again. Autumn sighed rolling her eyes at their three teammates. Ray walked back in and stood between the seats Kai and Autumn and Tyson, Max, and Kenny sat in.

"Guys there's something important you should know. This train is like totally empty" Ray said looking down at the three who stopped fooling around. "There's no one on board except for us and the driver."

"Huh? What do you think happened?" Tyson asked looking up at the Chinese blader.

"Where are all the passengers?" Max asked right after.

"That's what I intend to find out" Ray said before the train came to a jerking halt causing Ray to fall over. He caught himself on Max's chair as the train stopped. Kai jumped up and ran down the aisle his scarf flowing behind him.

"We're stuck, go see if the driver's okay" Kai shouted as he ran off. Autumn ran after him while Ray went to look for the driver. "I'm going to check out the navigator's cabin!"

Autumn and Kai found the navigator's cabin only to find it empty. They shared an uneasy look before making their way back to the car they were in finding Tyson, Max, and Kenny waiting. Not long after Ray walked back.

"There was no one in the driver's cabin" Ray said as everyone turned to look at him.

"Same with the navigator's cabin" Kai added. Autumn sat down near Kenny and crossed her arms.

"Told you I had a strange feeling" Autumn stated. Kai frowned at her but didn't say anything.

"No driver, and no navigator either" Tyson was starting to freak out.

"Uh is this some sort of practical joke guys?" Max asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn't know Kai was able to make a joke at all" Tyson replied and Autumn elbowed him the best she could. Before Kai could respond, the lights shut off.

"Good one huh guys?" Kai said sarcastically. Autumn tried not to laugh at Kai's expressionless face.

"Fine it's not you. Then what's happening?" Tyson replied. Kai's face darkened.

"We're about to find out" He answered. Then he turned around and started walking away. Tyson, Max, and Ray immediately followed and after Autumn sighed and stood up she was about to until she noticed Kenny shaking in fear. He tried to stop the guys but they didn't listen.

"It'll be okay Chief, but if you would like you could stay here while we figure it out" Autumn suggested bending over to his level. He shook his head before following the rest of the team. Autumn did the same and the two caught up easily. As they walked towards the door of the car to get out, Autumn debated on if they should call the police knowing how dangerous this could be for them all.

"So who was driving the train guys?" Tyson asked as the group walked off the train.

"Yeah and why are my palms all sweaty" Kenny added. As they walked toward the front of the train Tyson kept asking questions that no one could answer, which annoyed Kai and Autumn.

"Welcome boys to our favorite spot, the darkness" a different voice called out. Autumn stood behind the group and couldn't quite see who was talking and assumed they couldn't see her either.

"Don't forget about their female teammate now" a female voice called out making Autumn narrow her eyes. The voice seemed familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Instead she walked between Max and Ray to stand near Kai. She saw four pairs of glowing eyes, each a different color and as she saw the glowing purple eyes she gasped.

"Aw man not again" Tyson commented seeing them.

"And there's more than one. I bet they're just as weird" Max added. Kenny kneeled down and opened his laptop but as he was trying to get Dizzi to cooperate the beyblade they faced the day before spun up to him. The bitbeast started to come out. Kenny screamed but the leader of the group distracted the team from paying attention to the younger boy.

"Well how about a challenge" one stated. Autumn thought he resembled a vampire in a way, if she believed in that sort of thing.

"Hold up how about some intros first" Tyson responded aggressively.

"How rude of me, my name is Sanguinex" he said showing more of his face and his elongated teeth. The boy next to him lifted his head showing a were-wolf like appearance.

"And I'm his little brother, Lupinex." The third male lifted his head and in a rough voice he introduced himself.

"My name among human kind has always been Zomb." All attention turned to the fourth member, the female who stood near Sanguinex. She looked pretty but had an evil look on face.

"My name is Elyssa" she said as her eyes narrowed to slits, much like Rays did when he tried to focus. Autumn almost growled as she heard the name.

"What do you mean human kind? Are you guys trying to say that you're a bunch of monsters or something?" Ray asked.

"That's exactly what we are trying to say. We are the Dark Bladers" Sanguinex stated.

"We don't spin with freaks like you" Tyson stated before Kenny called out to him. Looking behind them they saw the same guy from the day before holding Kenny captive.

"Something tells me you'll change your mind" Sanguinex stated as the team looked at their smallest teammate.

"Stay human, your friend is unhurt and will remain unhurt in the clutches of Cenotaph." Tyson shook with anger as he turned to the other four enemy bladers.

"One match then you let him go" Tyson demanded. The four grabbed their beyblades out issuing an ultimatum. If the Bladebreakers won, they got Kenny back, if they lost it was up to the Dark Bladers.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Ray asked trying to get out of it, unsettled that this team knew of their team, calling them out by their team name.

"It's too late for that. We've chosen the tall one as your challenger" Sanguinex stated as he glided in front of the other two. Kai shifted and crossed his arms.

"Not me" he said closing his eyes. Autumn didn't even pay him any attention as she stared down Elyssa.

"Afraid?" Sanguinex taunted.

"I'm not afraid of you side-show freaks" Kai replied not moving.

"So foolish, your little friend is counting on you to save him" Cenotaph stated gripping Kenny's shoulder.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Enjoy your home cooked Kenny burgers" Kai responded.

"KAI!" Kenny shouted. Autumn sighed before turning to the other team.

"Forget about Kai, I'm ready to fight you grave yard freaks" Tyson challenged. Max and Ray added their agreements. They turned to Autumn who simply crossed her arms.

"Now that you have agreed to our match, know this, if we win your bitbeasts are ours." Sanguinex said as he prepared his beyblade for launch. He launched before Tyson launched his own. But Sanguinex's beyblade disappeared as soon as Tyson's beyblade landed. Max pointed to it spinning upside down on the ceiling. Sanguinex spouted on about some kind of deal made in darkness as his beyblade crashed into Tyson's with so much force. Tyson was losing this battle terribly. Tyson started his counter attack on the much larger beyblade but as soon as he gained the upper hand, Lupinex launched his beyblade. Max retaliated, launching his own blade and going after Lupinex's blade. Max and Tyson called out their bitbeasts causing the two brothers to focus on them more. Autumn sighed and resisted the urge to face palm.

"You played right into our hands!" Sanguinex called out as Autumn walked over to Kai.

"Next time we fight the beybladers that want to steal out bitbeasts" she said watching the four beyblades closely. She had an idea what to do to beat them but she didn't want to give Tyson and Max the answer. Kenny altered her plan when he screamed out to Tyson that he knew how to beat them. His suggestion was daylight but since there was no daylight Tyson would have to figure out a different way to do it. He and Max figured out they could win against the vampire if they created a cross. It worked and the vampire bitbeast was defeated as was Sanguinex. But the same trick wouldn't work on Lupinex and his werewolf bit beast. Kenny wasn't sure how to beat the werewolf bitbeast but Max knew.

"Silver! But I don't have any on me!" Max said as Ray took a coin out of his pocket and flipped it in the air before placing it on Driger's bit chip and launching his blade. Driger was coated in silver as he attacked the werewolf bitbeast, causing the battle to end with the Bladebreakers being the winners. Cenotaph pushed Kenny away and prepared to launch his beyblade as did Zomb. But both were stopped as an ambulance approached the group and the five Dark Bladers fled. The paramedics got out and started checking up on the team while asking them questions about what happened. Once they were satisfied that all six were unharmed the team was loaded up into the back of the ambulance and were driven off back to the station. Kenny started lecturing them about keeping the Dark Bladers as far away from their bitbeasts as possible.

"They're not getting their paws on my Dranzer" Kai commented looking out at the window. Autumn smiled and shook her head. Kenny launched into another lecture about Kai abandoning the team and them needing to work as a team. Kai glared at the small teen who completely ignored it. Autumn shifted so she was laying down between Kai and Kenny, resting her head just barely on Kai's leg. The group was brought back to the station and put on another train to Paris, this one not abandoned. Kai and Autumn were sitting in the back of the car next to each other with Ray near them while Max, Tyson and Kenny sat on the other side.

"You weren't really going to let them take Kenny were you?" Autumn asked her brother quietly as she leaned against him slightly.

"I wanted to see how the rest of the team figured out how to beat them. Tyson relies so heavily on Kenny that I wanted to see if he could figure out what he needed to do without Kenny's help" Kai replied looking over at the three boys.

"Maybe we should tell that to Kenny" Autumn suggested as they approached their gate in Paris. They got there late and because of it they couldn't catch their next train. The BBA branch in Paris set them up in a hotel but couldn't get them more than two beds. Kenny and Tyson shared one bed while Max, Ray, and Kai shared the other, much to Kai's displeasure. Autumn took the couch refusing to share a bed with Kenny and Tyson. Tyson, Max, and Ray were all asleep and Kenny was in the middle of a nightmare. Kai couldn't tell if Autumn had managed to fall asleep as well or if she was pretending like she was. But when Kenny sat up mumbling about his nightmare, Kai's question was answered. Autumn sat up and walked over to him. She whispered something to him before making him lie down again and try to sleep. She glanced at Kai and gave him a small smile before laying back down on the couch.

The next morning the team got up and prepared to get ready to leave. Autumn and Kai were talking quietly about what they were going to do while the rest of the team explored Paris. Tyson made the comment when the two walked out of the room that he thought that Autumn had a crush on Kai because she spent so much time around him. Ray came to her defense immediately trying to defuse the situation.

"Come on guys let's go explore the city. It's not like we get to see Paris every day" Ray stated successfully distracting Tyson. The four made their way down the streets looking around before they came to a beyblade shop where a group of kids were huddled around a bey dish. Kenny made the observation that beyblading was popular in the city and wondered why there wasn't a team from France entered into the tournament. As Tyson ran off to look at sights he came up with the idea to look for Autumn and Kai from the Eiffel Tower.

"Well we know what happens every time you get an idea" Ray commented making Kenny and Max laugh.

"Would you give me a break? We're looking for Kai and Autumn right? I figure we'll get a bird's eye view from up there" Tyson said putting his hand on Kenny's shoulder. Tyson ran off before anyone else could offer another suggestion forcing the team to follow him. Once there they split up with Ray and Max staying on one floor and Kenny and Tyson going all the way to the top.

They were unsuccessful in finding Kai or Autumn but as they turned around, Kenny and Tyson found themselves looking at the Dark Bladers. Ray and Max ran up to help them. Tyson, Max, and Ray faced off against the four male members of the Dark Bladers. Sanguinex was explaining why the team wanted their bit beasts so much. Each member had lost their match against powerful beybladers and the darkness gave them the power they needed to complete their mission. They needed all the bitbeasts they could gather to be able to get their revenge. Then the battle started, four on three.

Meanwhile Kai and Autumn were in a park training. They had spent the morning upgrading their beyblades and were now running drills. They had a mock bey battle to test out the power of the beyblades before Kai looked up and noticed lights coming from the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh no those Dark Bladers are back again!" Kai stated causing Autumn to look up as well. "Not good."

The two ran off to help out their teammates running as fast as they could. As they got up to the observation deck they saw their teammates in an intense bey battle with the male members of the Dark Bladers. And they were losing. They heard Tyson say that they were going to give up.

"I thought we had a pack never to surrender" Kai called out letting their presence be known.

"Kai!" Max called out happily.

"Autumn!" Kenny added in. Ray chipped in with an excited 'yes.'

"What took you so long?" Tyson asked cheekily. Two of the Dark Bladers commented on how Kai would be smarter to give up his bitbeast.

"Hey sorry pal, never!" Kai called out as he prepared to launch his beyblade. Autumn did the same thing and that was when Kenny noticed that their beyblades were rebuilt. Both launched their blades but as Kai's went after Lupinex's beyblade, Autumn's was intercepted by a fifth beyblade, one that belonged to Elyssa.

"Let the boys have their fun, you and I have a score to settle" the blonde teen said as she jumped out from the shadows. Autumn's blade clashed into the other as she attacked aggressively, not wanting to give Elyssa the chance to bring out her bitbeast.

"Drayah let's finish this!" Autumn called out her bitbeast and made quick work of Elyssa's blade before turning to Kai's battle which he was winning with no sweat. The other three jumped in and made quick work of the four beybladers and their beyblades. After the Dark Bladers fled Max, Tyson, and Kenny thanked Kai. Autumn noticed someone watching them but waited to see if they were going to make their presence known.

"Don't sweat it I needed to test my new blade out anyways" Kai said without so much as a smile on his face.

"I've never seen a battle like that before" a new voice called out. The team turned to see a green haired teen step out from around the corner and in his hand was a beyblade. "I decided to hang around for the whole thing and was ready to finish them off if you ran into trouble. Hey don't get me wrong or anything, I honestly never thought for a minute that you'd lose but think of the worst case scenario. If they started to win you'd need a backup."

"Just who do you think you are huh?" Tyson asked accusingly pointing at the young male. "Maybe you belong to that freakshow."

"Get serious, do I look like I have anything to do with them? I have a score to settle with those guys." He replied ignoring Kai staring him down.

"You know he has a point there Tyson, he doesn't look like he would be part of that rip off horror show" Autumn added smiling slightly at the green haired male.

"Really" Kai asked ignoring his sister's comment.

"Trust me, it would take too long to explain. I guess I should introduce myself. My name's Oliver, I grew up right here in Paris so welcome to my hometown."

"Well thank you" Kenny said genuinely.

"No thank you, your battle with the Dark Bladers aroused my spirit so to speak" Oliver replied. "But you're not too bright. I don't mean to be too critical but with all the power your blades possess I think that you could learn to have more control over your bitbeasts."

"Hey wait come back! Don't just start something then walk away" Tyson called out to Oliver's retreating back.

"Forget about it okay. I said too much already" Oliver said giving a goodbye in French.

"Wow that was nice, insult us then leave" Autumn commented.

"Let's just go back to the hotel" Kai said as he started to lead the way out of the tower. The rest of the team agreed and followed him as quickly as they could. They returned to the hotel, ate dinner and settled down to sleep. The next morning they followed the same routine as they did the previous. Kai granted them the day to see the sights and had planned to see a few himself before Tyson made a comment that made Kai's blood boil. It started with Autumn asking Kai if he planned on seeing anything and wanted company. She said it just loud enough for Tyson to hear which was not her intention.

"You totally have a crush on Kai!" Tyson shouted loudly. Autumn looked at him confused as the rest of the team stared at the two teammates.

"What the hell are you talking about Tyson?" Autumn asked confused. Kai glared at Tyson, Kenny tried to slip away quietly, and Ray and Max were shocked

"I've seen the way you look at him, you have a crush on him!" Tyson explained louder. Autumn rolled her eyes and turned away.

"I do not have a crush on Kai!" she stated sternly.

"Oh yes you do! Why else would you be so concerned about Mr. Sourpuss over there?" Tyson asked crossing his arms.

"I care about all of my teammates Tyson! That doesn't mean I'm romantically attracted to any of you" Autumn said storming out of the hotel room.

"She totally likes you Kai," Tyson stated turning his attention to his team captain.

"No Tyson she doesn't, not the way you're thinking" Kai countered in him monotone voice.

"What makes you so sure?" Max asked butting in. Kai turned his attention to the blond haired boy.

"Because she's my sister" Kai said before walking out leaving Tyson, Kenny, and Max stunned. Ray watched the door that the two siblings walked of out concerned. As far as he knew neither were ready to tell the team of their relation to one another yet.

"Wait what?!" Tyson shouted even more consumed. Kai ignored him as he went in search of his sister. He wanted to punch Tyson, if nothing else for accusing Autumn of something without knowing all of the facts. Kai shook his head as he turned the corner and saw his sister leaning against the side of the building with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. He walked over to her and leaned next to her.

"Tyson's an idiot" Kai said simply. Autumn nodded.

"I know he is. I just wish he thought before he said things." Autumn replied opening her eyes and looking at her older brother. The two were silent as they began to walk to the park they had practiced in the day before.

"You lied to him" Kai commented as they walked. Autumn stopped walking as she stared at her brother in shock. He too stopped when he noticed that she was no longer next to him.

"How did you know that?" she asked quietly walking up to him quickly. Kai just smirked and continued walking.

"I can sense when you're lying. I also know about your little crush on Ray" Kai said causally.

"When did you find that out?" Autumn asked as they arrived at the park. They started walking through the park when Kai heard the sounds of a bey battle. He pulled his sister to an ally and up to the dish where a bunch of kids were crowded around.

"I've come to beyblade" Kai said simply as Autumn leaned against the wall. One of the guys laughed telling Kai to get lost before they noticed his beyblade.

"Hey nice beyblade, is it your little sister's?" the blonde kid asked laughing. Kai didn't react.

"Nah he got it out of a cereal box I bet" a brunette asked.

"You gonna let them talk to you like that Kai?" Autumn said smirking. She'd heard from both Tyson and Kai himself that he used to be a street blader and she was interested to see what he could do. Kai simply smirked.

"Talk is cheap, care to try me" Kai replied to the kids ignoring his sister. He held up his beyblade as the three guys looked taken aback. "What's the matter, are you afraid?"

"Finish these guys fast Kai I want to get back to our original plan" Autumn said moving to stand next to her brother. Kai smirked as he took on three of the guys at once, beating all three quickly.

"What a surprise, I won. You're the only one left." Kai said sarcastically. The kid launched his beyblade but Kai beat him quickly.

"Well that takes care of that. Now tell me everything you know about a beyblader named Oliver" Kai stated. The four kids started dishing out everything they could about Oliver, the French Beyblade Champion. As they started running out of things to say a few kids ran by shouting that Oliver was having a bey battle in one of the parks. Kai and Autumn followed them just to see how powerful Oliver really was.

"How much do you want to bet that Tyson is the one Oliver is battling?" Autumn asked as they walked over to the park.

"I'm not even going to bet on that because you're probably right" Kai replied as they arrived at the park and saw the crowd settled around the bey dish. Autumn was right, standing across from Oliver was Tyson. Kai pulled Autumn into the trees so that they didn't distract Tyson any more than he already was. Not that it mattered because Ray and Max were giving Tyson a pep talk. The battle between Oliver and Tyson intensified until the two beyblades, with their bitbeasts called out, clashed together and both beyblades were knocked out and stopped spinning. Oliver congratulated Tyson for the match and started explaining about the European team he was part of. He left Tyson with a suggestion to go find his teammate Enrique in Italy for a tougher match. Kai and Autumn remained hidden in the trees as the rest of their team talked about leaving for Italy. After the team left to go back to the hotel, Kai and Autumn slowly made their way back to the hotel as well.

"You know you never answered my question" Autumn said as the two walked down the street. Kai gave a small chuckle.

"I've seen the way you look and act around him. And I saw you and Mariah talking at the end of the Asian Tournament. I'm almost surprised that he hasn't noticed yet" Kai replied with a hint of amusement in his voice. Autumn rolled her eyes.

"You're too observant for your own good" Autumn stated crossing her arms. They had arrived back at the hotel and made their way into the room hoping Tyson had forgotten about the conversation they had that morning. But when they walked into the room the only thing that the team was talking about was going to Italy.

Late that night, Ray stood on the balcony talking to someone on the phone. The door was open slightly so it didn't lock him out and as Autumn walked past she heard him tell the other person that he loved them in Mandarin. She bit her lip and continued to walk to the couch that was her temporary bed. She heard Ray say goodbye and walk back in closing the door behind him. Cuddling into the blanket she was given she tried to ignore Max questioning Ray on who he was talking to. She was happy for Mariah, the person on the other side, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Eventually she fell asleep trying not to cry.


	10. Enter the Italian Champion!

**A/N: I know this is so late please bear with me while I get back on track. Please read the author's note at the bottom pertaining to important information for this story. Otherwise enjoy! I own nothing. Thank you.**

The team arrived in Italy the next day. They were riding in the back of a truck on their way to Rome. They were discussing Tyson's challenge to Enrique and how he needed to be in perfect health to do so. As Tyson leaned forward to talk to the driver, Autumn muttered to Ray and Kai that she was putting Tyson on a diet. Ray laughed as did Kenny and Max who heard her. Kai just smirked silently agreeing. The farmer who had driven them let them out when they got into town and Kenny got directions from him to Enrique's house while Tyson grabbed something else to eat. As Kai and Autumn watched their teammate, Max and Ray walked up to them and waited.

"Seriously, he's going on a diet" Autumn said in disgust as she watched him eat more than any one she'd ever seen. Kenny called the team over to him before thanking the old man. He sent them off with a wave good bye and a good luck wish. Kenny led the team through the city into a more historical section. As they walked, Kenny told them the history of the area. Tyson, Ray, and Max talked about how easy it was going to be for Tyson to win before the subject changed to how rich Enrique was. The conversation came to a halt as they arrived at a gate that led to a large mansion. It seemed that Tyson, Max, and Ray were in awe of the large house. Kenny tried to snap them out of their staring while Autumn and Kai hung back, neither impressed in the slightest. Just as Kenny was about to hit the intercom a voice form the bushes told him not to. A tall blonde teenage boy snuck out of the bushes and through the gate.

"Hey you! Don't touch that" he called out.

"Oh I'm sorry" Kenny replied making Autumn shake her head slightly. The guy shushed him.

"You don't want to ring that" the boy said as he squeezed through the gate.

"Hey, what are you doing in there?" Tyson asked watching the boy carefully. The kid ignored him and started walking away. Tyson kept trying to get his attention before Max held his hand up. Autumn leaned into Kai's shoulder to keep from laughing as she had an idea what was going to happen next.

"This is a citizen's arrest" Max called out getting the guy to stop walking.

"Okay, okay, you got me. You wait and I'll go get the police" he said with an unamused look on his face.

"Nice try wise guy" Tyson countered.

"You're right again. I'll stay here while you get the police. How rude of me making you do all the work" he replied sarcastically.

"Who are you anyways?" Tyson asked making Autumn stop her laughing fit. She stared at Tyson like he was an idiot at having not figured it out yet. The kid caught sight of her and made his way over to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and lean in really close to her. He started whispering in her ear about going on a date with her. Kai glared at the boy as Autumn started giggling.

"Just take off would you? We're here to challenge Enrique" Kenny stated making Autumn sigh and cross her arms. Maybe she was the only one to figure out who the guy was.

"Enrique? Whoa that's one crazy guy" the kid said playing along. Autumn slowly realized that none of them knew who the kid was and he was taking advantage of that.

"Crazy? What are you talking about? We just want to challenge him to a beyblade competition that's all. Do you think he wouldn't be interested?" Kenny asked and Autumn tried her hardest not to start laughing. She liked this kid and his come backs so far.

"I don't know, every two-bit beyblader comes looking for a match with him" the kid replied. Tyson's reaction was to hold up his Dragoon and started bragging about being the American and Asian champion. That's when the kid his arrogance shine through.

"Not bad, but he'll still probably beat you." That made Tyson angrier and tried to blow the guy off and have Kenny ring the doorbell. That's when the kid told them that he knew where Enrique was because he wasn't home. Max chastised him for joking around instead of getting to the point right as a man in a suit walked up, referring to the kid as "Master Enrique."

"Piddlesworth…uh…see yah" Enrique said before running off. Autumn started laughing again as everyone looked shocked. The butler tried to chase after him but Enrique was too fast.

"What? That kid was Enrique all along?" Tyson asked confused.

"Nothing gets past you does it? Save your skills for someone you stand a chance with!" Enrique shouted before climbing over a guard rail. The team ran up to the hill except for Autumn and Kai.

"Was I the only one that put that together?" Autumn asked as she quieted her laughing.

"How did you figure it out?" Kai asked aggressively.

"How many kids do you know that would sneak around other people's yards if they were looking to challenge someone? I've snuck out of my own house enough to know what it looks like." Autumn explained as she walked up to the team and stared at where Enrique had run off to. "I liked him."

"I'm in big trouble" the butler stated as he looked down at the boy sliding down the hill. The team took their leave deciding to try to find Enrique to challenge him. They stopped by a fountain talking about how hard it was to find the blonde haired teen. Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Ray argued over whether they should find Enrique to challenge him or not. Kai butted in telling Tyson that Enrique wasn't interested in beyblading an amateur like himself. That sparked Tyson into gear as he decided he was going to battle Enrique and win. As he was trying to convince Kenny to go back to Enrique's house and wait for him, Kenny spotted Enrique running after a couple of girls. He was flirting with them making Tyson angrier. He walked in front of the trio and confronted Enrique. He started yelling at Enrique to battle him even going so far as to ditch the two girls he was with. Autumn rolled her eyes as Tyson checked out the two girls before Enrique walked away with them. He told Tyson to get lost again.

"What do we do now?" Kenny asked watching Enrique walk away. Tyson started shouting at him trying to get him to crack, saying that Enrique was afraid to accept the challenge. Autumn rolled her eyes before pushing past Tyson.

"Enrique, the offer you gave me when we were at your house? I'll accept it so long as you accept my teammate's challenge!" Autumn called out making the teen stop and turn.

"Well it seems you get your wish! It's time to beyblade. Have you got a name kid?" Enrique called out to them. Autumn smirked and turned to walk back to her original spot.

"His name's Tyson" she called out as she stood between Kai and Ray.

"Alright Tyson, the beyblade match is on tomorrow at noon in the stadium" Enrique shouted making Autumn smirk again. Kai frowned as he looked between her and Enrique. Enrique went on to explain how Tyson was going to be beat by a real beyblader before walking off again with the two girls. The team made their way to their hotel but they were all in awe that Autumn was able to get Enrique to agree to Tyson's challenge.

"Give it a rest guys. A guy like Enrique isn't going to agree to a battle simply because you demand him to. Granted I'm sure Tyson calling him scared helped, there are other ways to get him to agree. Anyways while you guys were so focused on finding the guy that was right in front of us he let his nature show. I used that against him" Autumn explained as they walked into their room.

"And what exactly was his offer?" Kai asked narrowing his eyes at his little sister. She just smiled at him and giggled.

"He wanted a date. He's a womanizer and I used that to my advantage" Autumn said pulling the hair ties out of her hair and running her hand through it. It was the best she could do without a brush.

"And you just accepted without a thought?" Kai continued still angry. Autumn sighed and started playing with her hair.

"Well technically I did think about it. Otherwise I wouldn't have said anything. There's no harm in going on a date with the guy if it means that Tyson gets his match and we can move on faster. Don't get all over protective on me Kai" Autumn said braiding her hair slightly.

"And you didn't even think about telling us this before hand?" Tyson chipped in. Autumn stood up again starting to lose her patience.

"You can't complain Tyson it got you your match. I'm not obligated to tell you guys when a guy asks me on a date. I accepted it solely so that Tyson would get his match" Autumn said before grabbing one of the hotel keys and storming out. She ignored the five boys as they each called out her name and took the stairs all the way down to the first floor. She walked out of the building angrily and started walking down the street muttering angrily about her teammates. She ignored the looks she received as she weaved in and out of the crowd aggressively.

"Hey!" she heard a familiar voice call out but ignored it and continued to walk. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she walked into the middle of a street. She looked up to see a car drive past her. Looking back she saw a familiar head of blonde hair paired with a red and yellow vest and shirt.

"Enrique?" she asked quietly looking up at his smiling face.

"You could've been hurt you know" he said pulling her down a different street. She pulled her arm out of his grip but continued to walk next to him. "You never told me your name."

"It's Autumn" she replied looking everywhere except him. He watched her closely trying to figure out why she was out by herself. She looked upset and when he had seen her earlier she looked to be in a good mood.

"A lovely name for a lovely lady" he said trying to cheer her up. She gave him a short smile but still didn't look at him. "Why aren't you with your teammates?"

"I'm not attached to them" she replied aggressively. Enrique looked taken aback and she sighed when she finally looked up at him. "I'm sorry. They pissed me off so I left."

"Well how about I take you on that date and you can tell me about it if you want to. If you don't then maybe I can show you around the city" Enrique suggested casually.

"Well I guess we did make a deal didn't we. Unfortunately I don't have a change of clothes or anything so this is the best I can do." Autumn agreed before gesturing at her clothes. Enrique just smiled at her and led her to a small restaurant.

"You look absolutely fine. May I ask why you don't have any other clothes though?" he asked curiously after they had been seated. Autumn went into an explanation of the events that occurred after the American tournament and how they missed their ship which took off with their luggage.

"That's a long journey. Why not just fly?" Enrique asked as he sipped at his drink. Autumn took a drink of her water before sighing again.

"Tyson got his ass handed to him by a beyblader on the ship and then we got caught up in some battle with the Dark Bladers. Now he's determined to battle every European beyblader he comes across to get better. I agree with his logic but not his methodology. We wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Oliver telling us to challenge you" Autumn explained.

"Well that makes sense. Oliver and I are part of the same beyblading team" Enrique replied. He paused as the waiter came by and got their orders.

"I'm aware. I don't think my teammates have figured it out yet though. It took them forever to realize that you were the guy we were looking for" Autumn stated with a small laugh.

"Do you want to talk about what happened with them?" Enrique asked seriously. Autumn bit her lip in thought before smiling at him.

"It's not important. I'll deal with it when I go back to the hotel" she said finally stirring the ice in her water.

"Is this your first time in Italy?" Enrique asked changing the subject.

"I've been here once when I was younger but I don't think it was Rome. My uncle travels a lot for work and would often bring me along during the summer. It's how I learned so many language."

"Like Italian? What else do you speak?" Enrique asked curiously.

"Yes like Italian. I also speak Japanese, Russian, Mandarin, and a little bit of French and German. I'm still working on those two" Autumn replied as the waiter returned with their food.

"Beautiful and smart" Enrique commented before he took a bite.

"Flattery gets you some things Enrique but not always" she replied before digging into her food as well. They ate in silence before Enrique paid the bill and they left.

"Did you agree to the date because your friend wanted a battle or because you wanted to go on it?" Enrique asked as he led her down to the historic area of the city.

"Both. I doubt you're the type of guy that's going to let your pride get hurt by being insulted but in case you are I wanted to save your ego a bit. I needed to be away from my team anyways and a date with you would give me that opportunity. Not that I'm trying to take advantage of you or anything" Autumn answer looking around at all the buildings and statues.

"Well I'm glad that I could be of service. After this section I think I should walk you back to your hotel. It's getting darker and colder" Enrique said as they continued walking. He pointed out certain things and told her the history about it. She agreed and asked questions as he continued to show her around. Then as they hit the end of the district she told him her hotel and they started making their way to it. Two blocks from the hotel they ran into Ray and Max who had gone out looking for their female teammate. Autumn thanked Enrique for the night and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him before running up to Max and Ray.

"Autumn! Are you alright?" Max asked once he noticed her. She smiled at him and nodded hugging him.

"I'm fine Maxie. Let's just go back to the room" she said pulling the two towards the hotel. Ray looked back seeing Enrique and nodded his thanks to him before letting Autumn pull him away. They arrived back at the hotel room where Kenny and Tyson were sitting.

"Is Kai still out?" Ray asked when he didn't see his stoic captain. Kenny nodded barely looking up from his computer.

"Why'd you run off like that Autumn?" Tyson questioned as he looked at his female teammate. She was messing around on her phone but didn't indicate what it was.

"Don't worry about it Tyson. And Kai will be back soon I'm sure" she said as she set her phone and the hotel room key down on the table and stretched.

"How can you be so sure? He ran after you faster than any of us" Max asked curiously.

"I just sent him a text telling him I was back. I give it five maybe ten minutes tops before he gets back" Autumn replied pulling her jacket off. Not even five minutes later, Kai walked back in and immediately pulled Autumn into a hug, not caring that their teammates could see them.

"Don't do that again" he whispered as he tightened his arms around her. She hugged him back before pulling away.

"I'm sorry but don't get upset when I accept a date from someone" Autumn whispered back before moving to lay on one of the beds. The BBA had managed to get them a bigger hotel room this time around thankfully.

"It's late, Tyson has a match tomorrow so we should get to sleep." Autumn said kicking off her shoes and pulling the blanket over her. The boys agreed and all of them settled down to sleep.

The next day they got up and got ready before grabbing breakfast. Once that was done they made their way to the stadium where Tyson was to battle against Enrique. Kai and Autumn walked behind everyone else talking quietly. Autumn was explaining what had happened the night before after she ran out.

"Do you not like Enrique because he asked me out or because he's currently an opponent?" Autumn asked as they approached a replica of the coliseum. Kai didn't reply; instead he tuned into their teammates' reactions to the gigantic building.

"Someone tell me this wasn't here yesterday, please" Max asked as they all looked up at it.

"Okay, this thing wasn't here yesterday" Ray replied. Kenny went into an explanation about the history of the coliseum upon Tyson's request.

"The games were outlawed and the coliseum was forgotten but not by Enrique. He seems to want a real old fashioned battle" Kenny finished up.

"I hope he doesn't plan on lions with him" Max stated still in awe.

"Or gladiators, man this Enrique guy must be a real big shot to have this thing built" Ray added.

"More mind games, he's trying to intimidate. Looks like it's working" Kai replied.

"Not a chance! This place better have a souvenir stand" Tyson said before he started walking into the building.

"Or he's just embracing his heritage" Autumn chipped in. The team followed him in but before they could get to him, a caged door was pulled down that separated Tyson from the rest of the team. Tyson and Kenny tried to break the door down with Kenny shouting that it was a trap.

"Your friends are fine I just don't want them sticking their noses in our battle" Enrique called from behind Tyson. Turning around, Tyson was shocked by the armor that Enrique was wearing.

"Whoa nice get up you there Spartacus" Tyson commented.

"Told you embracing his heritage" Autumn muttered while looking around for an exit.

"This is an actual Roman centurion uniform passed down to all the warriors in my family. And ever since the first time it was worn it has never seen a defeat" Enrique explained as Autumn found what she was looking for. She told the four guys to follow her as she made her way away from the gate and into the stands. They sat across the two girls that Enrique was with the day prior and listened as they rambled on about Enrique never losing. The battle got underway not long after and the two attacked each other aggressively. But Enrique was going easy on Tyson. Autumn could tell just by the way the two girls were talking and how focused Kenny seemed.

"Tyson's underestimating him" Autumn commented from her spot next to Kai. Ray and Max turned to look at her.

"How can you be so sure?" Max asked as he saw the two siblings focus on the battle.

"Enrique is supposed to be the best, better than Oliver. If that's true then why is Tyson beating him so easily? The answer is Enrique is drawing him into a trap and Tyson is falling for it. Enrique has a trick that Tyson isn't going to expect and that is going to cost him the match" Autumn explained. Sure enough almost immediately after she said that Enrique's beyblade seemed to double and went in for an attack on both sides. Kenny shouted a piece of advice to Tyson that helped him get out of the way just in time to avoid one of the heads of Enrique's bitbeast. The battle continued with Enrique thrusting more power every time Tyson got distracted by Kenny. Tyson called out Dragoon to try to finish the battle. But Enrique countered easily. Autumn jumped up as she realized what was about to happen.

"Everyone get to higher ground!" she shouted as the two bitbeasts came closer to stands they were in. Everyone stood up and ran up the stairs to the top. Ray and Max shouted at Tyson to get out of the arena but he refused. He tried attacked Enrique head on but Enrique countered again, sending his bitbeast after Tyson directly. Dragoon interfered with the attack and after another clash with Amphilyon Tyson's beyblade stopped spinning. The team ran down through the rubble to their fallen member. Kenny walked up to Enrique and started criticizing him for attacking Tyson.

"Kenny quit. It's not his fault; you can't keep making excuses over and over again for Tyson's amateur moves" Kai stated turning away from Tyson and towards Kenny and Enrique. Tyson retaliated by stating he wasn't an amateur. As the two argued it started to rain.

"Let's get out of here guys it's starting to rain" Max suggested trying to calm them down. Autumn grabbed Kenny's arm lightly and pulled him away from the Italian blader.

"Come on Kenny" she said pushing him closer to the team. The team, along with Enrique and his two friends, left the arena and Enrique tried to cover them with his shield. He stopped walking for a minute and half turned towards the team.

"I didn't want you to get hurt; that was never my intention so to be fair I offer you a rematch" he said before catching up with the two girls. The team made their way back to the hotel ignoring the rain. Once back, Tyson and Kenny immediately began working on fixing and upgrading Tyson's beyblade. Autumn shed her jacket and wrapped herself in a blanket. Ray handed her a cup of tea and she smiled at him thankfully. Kai sat next to her on the bed, sipping his own cup of tea.

A few hours later they all went to bed knowing the next day would be a day for training for Tyson's rematch. The next morning Autumn woke up early. She had expected to be the only one up but found that Tyson was missing. Kenny was also up and getting ready to leave. Autumn put on her dry jacket before getting up to make breakfast. The sun hadn't even risen yet so she was surprised to see that Tyson wasn't in bed sleeping still.

"Where's Tyson?" she asked as she passed Kenny. He looked up at her and shrugged.

"I was just about to go look for him. When I woke up he was gone" Kenny said as he finished putting his shoes on.

"I'll send Max and Ray out when they get up" Autumn said as she started working on breakfast. Not long after Kenny left the room, the last three members of their team woke up and noticed their missing members.

"Tyson wasn't here when Kenny and I woke up so Kenny went to find him" Autumn explained as she put food on plates for the three boys. All three ate in silence as Autumn set two more plates aside for Kenny and Tyson. Then she sat across from Ray with a plate of her own and started eating.

"Max and I will go find them. Tyson is going to need a lot of practice if he's going to beat Enrique" Ray said as he finished his food and stood up. He cleaned his dishes up before going to put his shoes on. Max finished not long after him and did the same thing of cleaning his dishes and putting his shoes on.

"We'll be back as soon as we find Tyson and Chief" Max stated before the two left the room. Kai and Autumn remained silent as they waited for their teammates to get back. Kai finished eating before his sister and stood up to clean his dishes just as Max and Ray had done.

"Are you just going to ignore that you want to say something or are you going to talk to me?" Autumn said as she paused in her eating. Kai sighed and put his dishes away before grabbing another cup of tea and moving to sit across from his sister.

"Did you go on that date with Enrique because you wanted to help Tyson get his match or because you wanted to make Ray jealous?" he asked finally. Neither sibling looked at the other as Autumn finished eating and Kai drank his tea.

"There would be no point in trying to make Ray jealous, he's not interested. I didn't want to listen to Tyson complain about Enrique not accepting his challenge so I took Enrique up on his offer to go on a date" Autumn said finishing her food and cleaning her dishes up.

"Don't tell me you're going to use him as a rebound" Kai said more aggressively than he had wanted. Autumn sighed and tried to keep herself from crying.

"No I'm not. Enrique isn't the type of guy that I would actually date Kai. Any guy who asks a girl out without knowing her name isn't the kind I want to have a relationship with and I'm not the type of person to use others for my own needs" Autumn said though she failed at keeping her tears at bay. She leaned against the counter trying to keep Kai from knowing that she was upset. It failed however when Kai walked up behind her, turned her around, and pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder as he tried his best to comfort her. He didn't want everyone to know he had a soft side but he wasn't completely heartless to not help his sister.

"Why don't you go have a shower, the team is probably going to be back soon" Kai said wiping his sister's tears away. Autumn nodded and started walking towards the bathroom. She stopped though when Kai called her name.

"You deserve someone who wants you for who you are" he said giving her a quick smile. She smiled back before walking into the bathroom and turning on the water. She took a long one enjoying the time she had to herself. She had toured the United States with various people before but usually she wasn't surrounded by guys all day every day without even a decent change of clothes. She couldn't wait to get to Russia so she could get her stuff back and finally wear a clean set of clothes.

Autumn finished her shower quicker than she wanted. She dried herself off and changed back into her clothes grimacing at how dirty they were. She brushed through her hair with her fingers as she walked out again to see that the team wasn't back yet. It was nearing lunch time now and she was starting to get worried. But she knew that whatever trouble they got themselves into they could get themselves out of. Kai agreed with her as he looked out the window waiting for their return.

"They're back" he said as he saw the four walk up to the hotel. Autumn acknowledged his comment as she kept drying her hair in thought.

"Guess I should start making lunch then. I doubt Tyson's eaten at all today" Autumn commented putting her hair up as easily as she could and standing up.

"Don't bother, we'll order something in" Kai replied moving away from the window.

"With what money? We don't have extra money to spend" Autumn countered staring at him.

"I get an allowance from our grandfather on a credit card. You should relax" Kai stated sitting down next to Autumn. "I wasn't expecting us to take this long getting to Russia otherwise I would have taken everyone to get a change of clothes. Hopefully after this we will be heading straight for Russia."

"You know you make it seem like you don't care about this team" Autumn replied playing with her hair again. Kai was going to reply but didn't get the chance as everyone walked back in. The four boys sat on the couch and chair near the coffee table where Kenny's laptop was set up. Dizzi replayed the match from the day before and the four talked about it, with Kenny stating how Enrique didn't use any defense at all. Max commented that they were all hungry and that a pizza would be a good way to help them think. Kai called for a pizza before he left and took Autumn with him. The other four ignored them as they continued to work on Tyson's beyblade. Kai led Autumn down to the shopping area much to her confusion.

"Why are we here Kai?" Autumn asked before Kai dragged her into a shop. She looked around surprised.

"I doubt we're going to make it to Russia soon. And everyone needs knew clothes regardless, we've all been wearing the same clothes for at least a week now. So we're going to get a change of clothes for everyone, even if it's something to wear long enough to clean these ones. Pick something you like" Kai explained before letting her go and going off on his own. Autumn sighed before looking around to find something that she liked. Finally she settled on a pair of black pants similar to the shorts she had on and a full length purple tank top. She also grabbed a pair of sleep pants to make her nights a little more comfortable, a white over shirt, and a few other things before heading off to find her brother again. She found him going through the other side of the store grabbing clothes for the other four members of their team.

"How do you know what size they wear?" Autumn asked when she approached him.

"I pay more attention than you seem to think" Kai stated grabbing another shirt. Autumn watched him for a moment.

"You're guessing" she said as he pulled another shirt off the rack. Kai just smirked and moved on to the next rack. "If that's supposed to fit Tyson you're going to need a size bigger, it'll be too tight on him. If it's supposed to fit Max, you'll need a size smaller."

"How do you know it isn't supposed to be for Ray" Kai asked looking at Autumn.

"Then you and Ray wear the same size and that I highly doubt" Autumn said picking up a pair of pants that would fit Kenny well. Kai sighed as he put the shirt back and grabbed the same one in a smaller size. Autumn smiled as she helped Kai finish picking out clothes for their team. Kai paid for them before leaving the store and going back to the hotel. They dropped off the clothes before leaving again. Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray were still working on Tyson's beyblade so they weren't in the room. The two walked down to see Tyson practicing with his new beyblade while Ray was questioning what more Tyson wanted out of his beyblade.

"You could cut him a bit of slack, he knows what he's doing" Kai said butting into their conversation. Tyson looked happy to see Kai and he relaunched his beyblade with Kai and Autumn watching. His beyblade went straighter than it had the first time and Ray and Max were surprised. Tyson explained the need to practice with a beyblade after it's been upgraded. Seeing that Tyson was ready for a rematch Autumn whispered to Kai that she would be back before sneaking off. She figured knowing how girls were she would more than likely find Enrique in the high end shopping district with the two girls he was with the day prior. She found him staring at a blue dress with the two girls trying to get his attention. She watched him from a distance debating on interrupting the three when someone else did it for her. She saw Oliver approach Enrique and decided to let Oliver talk to Enrique before she tried to. Instead she walked back to the hotel and watched Tyson continue his practice. Maybe ten minutes after she returned Oliver and Enrique showed up. Oliver and Enrique criticized Tyson for practicing which made Autumn snort out a laugh and close her eyes. Enrique, against Oliver's wish, accepted Tyson's challenge for a rematch and the group of eight made their way to the coliseum again.

The match started much like it had the first time the two battled. But when Enrique went in for his signature attack Tyson was able to dodge it, pitting the two heads of Amphilyon against each other. The more Tyson dodged his attacks the angrier that Enrique got. Autumn listened to her teammates as they commented on how genius Tyson's idea was and how he had moved from bone head to genius in a day. Kai simply watched the match without commenting, or probably even listening to the three sitting beneath him. Tyson went in for his final attack when he noticed that Amphilyon was distracted but missed the hit as Amphilyon went after Enrique himself. Oliver moved to jump down but Enrique stopped him. Autumn stood up and leaned down to see Tyson.

"Amphilyon is going to hurt Enrique! Stop the match" Autumn shouted though Tyson was already in action. He had set Dragoon against Amphilyon while he ran to the other side of the arena towards Enrique. He helped Enrique up before telling Dragoon to go up as his only way of escaping Amphilyon's grasp. As Dragoon came flying down and finished Amphilyon off with his signature move, Autumn mumbled about Tyson needing a new finishing move. Tyson decided to celebrate with Gelato ice cream, on Kenny's dime thanks to Max. Enrique and Oliver approached the team and Enrique stated that he wanted to see Tyson go up against the person he considered to be the best beyblader in all of Europe, Robert. Tyson of course accepted and Autumn sighed. She was glad that she and Kai had gone to get new clothes for everyone. With the way Tyson was going they were barely going to make it to the finals.

 **A/N: Alright so this will be the last chapter posted until I finish writing the rest of the story. If this goes according to plan the story will be a total of fifteen chapters so I need time to write the last few chapters. But in the meantime there will be a few new stories to look forward to! Not all of these are Beyblade related but I'll list them in case you're interested**

 **Pranks – ft. Tyson and Kai**

 **What the Future Holds – ft. Tyson and Kai (notice the theme?)**

 **What's in a Family – ft. Tobirama Senju, Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, and Izuna Uchiha from Naruto**

 **A Journey Worth Living Through – crossover of Naruto and Power Rangers**

 **Thank you and please review!**


	11. Challenge to the Majestics

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait on this! I promise I'm still alive I just got highly distracted by life. I own a fat cat but not Beyblade sadly.**

Oliver and Enrique barely gave the team time to gather what little they had before they left in a large blimp towards Germany. Autumn was thankful that she had just enough dizzy pills to keep Kenny and herself from getting completely sick on the ride, but that didn't meant they were perfectly fine. Especially when the storm hit and they were flying straight through it. Kenny started freaking out and Autumn was trying to calm him down the best she could. Oliver told them that they were five minutes out and Enrique stated that he was sure Robert would take care of Kenny when they got there. As they approached Robert's mansion Tyson commented that it looked like Dracula's castle. When they landed on the roof Autumn noticed a man standing outside with an umbrella. As the team filed out he greeted Oliver and Enrique, with the two greeting him in return and introducing him to the team as Gustov. He led them down the stairs with Enrique explaining that he had already called Robert to let him know they were coming. Tyson introduced himself, and as Gustov told Oliver and Enrique that they did not need any more kitchen help Autumn had to resist the urge to laugh. Kai elbowed her slightly when he noticed though he had a light smile on his face. Max and Ray helped Tyson stand after he finished yelling at the butler before they continued their walk down the stairs. They were taken to a dining room of sorts where Gustov brought them tea. Oliver complimented Gustov on the tea and silently Autumn agreed. Enrique asked where Robert was and Gustov indicated that he was occupied with another guest already. Gustov stated that he was going try to get Robert to come out and left the room to do so. Tyson started throwing a fit as they were forced to wait. Enrique and Oliver explained that Robert was a busy guy and because of it he often had to make guests wait. Tyson grew angrier and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kai asked barely looking over at the younger teen. Autumn rolled her eyes as Tyson retaliated causing the two to get into another argument. Tyson stormed out causing Kai to sigh and mumble about Tyson not listening. Autumn rolled her eyes as the rest of the team groaned. Not long after Tyson left the door opened again and a young girl ran in.

"Oli! Enri!" she shouted as she ran up to the two Europeans. Both smiled at her and hugged her. As she looked over at the rest of the room, she squealed. Autumn smiled at the small girl that was standing on Enrique's lap. The young girl jumped from Enrique to Autumn, who saw it coming and caught the girl before she fell. "Autumn!"

"Hello Sofie" Autumn greeted laughing at the girl. The small girl hugged her tightly and continued to squeal excitedly. A teenage boy with reddish-brown hair leaned against the door frame with his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face. He was watching Autumn closely as she interacted with the young girl.

"Oh Mark I didn't know you and Sofia would be here as well" Oliver said standing up to greet the older teen. He simply nodded but kept his focus on Autumn and Sofia. Oliver followed his line of sight and smile at the young red head playing with the purple haired teen.

"I didn't know you two knew each other" Enrique stated looking between the two.

"Technically I don't know him but I know his sister" Autumn said still playing with the little girl.

"Autumn used to read to me in the hospital" Sofia giggled as she started playing with Autumn's hair. Mark continued to glare at Autumn as she let Sofia mess with her hair. Gustav returned and asked the group to follow them. They followed him, with Sofia guiding Autumn by pulling on her hand, to another room. Gustav opened the door after a quick knock, announcing that Robert had guests. After a reply Gustav moved out of the way and allowed them to enter. Inside was Robert with another teen with spiky red hair. Robert greeted Oliver and Enrique gleefully and the three went into a small chat. Oliver turned to the rest of the teens and upon realizing that they did not know the final member of their team introduced him.

"Don't let the tough guy act fool you, he's the final member of our team. Meet Johnny McGregor." Oliver introduced the grumpy teen. Kenny got excited as he realized who the teen was. Autumn smiled and rolled her eyes a bit at the small boy while Ray and Max laughed.

"Johnny you've got a fan!" Oliver stated looking over at the red head.

"Like I care. He's nobody. I don't have time for little people" Johnny replied with a snotty attitude. Autumn narrowed her eyes at the redhead about to say something as he continued to berate Kenny but Ray grabbed her arm to stop her shaking his head.

"We probably should go guys" Kenny said uneasily. Max went to reply before Tyson fell into the room through the fireplace. Kenny started questioning Tyson who looked angry about something. Autumn rolled her eyes and looked down when she felt a hand grab at hers, pulling it down a bit. Sofia smiled up at her before trying to pull her to the front of the group. Autumn let the little girl lead her to where Robert stood. His attention was on Tyson however who had started shouting about meeting Robert again. Once Sofia noticed that Robert wasn't paying attention she pulled Autumn towards Johnny. Johnny looked down at the girl curiously before turning his attention to the purple haired girl who simply shrugged. Sofia introduced the two, ignoring the argument between Robert and Tyson. Robert lead the group back to the room they were first in where each took a seat at the table, except for Autumn who sat on the floor in front of a couch with Sofia behind her and Johnny who laid across the same couch with his legs behind the small girl. The two teams conversed while Sofia tried to braid Autumn's hair. Autumn completely ignored them while playing with the small girl. That is until everyone got up and Autumn stood to follow. She really didn't care about whatever Robert was showing them but she knew she should follow.

Robert led them to another room, one filled with multiple suits of armor. It put Tyson in awe as they all filed in. Autumn looked around surprised but not overly impressed. Robert started explaining his family history, something that would typically enthuse her but at this point she couldn't focus on. Sofia grabbed most of her attention trying to entertain herself. Autumn tuned back in when she noticed Tyson preparing his blade but Kenny stopping him. She sighed and rubbed her temples knowing by the end of the day she was going to have a headache. Ray tried to challenge Robert followed by Max. Johnny interrupted offering a deal, someone on the team would have to beat Johnny to get to Robert, and his first challenge would be Kai. Autumn had to choke back a laugh knowing her brother was going to ignore it. And he did, surprising Johnny.

"I said no thanks, besides I don't have time to play games with the likes of you, Johnny" Kai said turning and walking away. Autumn continued to try to keep her laughter in but was failing. Johnny kept shouting at Kai to face him.

"Awe Kai give the kid a battle before he hurts himself" Autumn called watching her brother. He stopped and turned.

"Alright then let's do it" he said facing Johnny. The rest of the team, minus Autumn and Ray, voiced their worries for the two toned teen but Kai paid no mind. Johnny insisted that the battle would just be between Kai and himself, with no interference from either team. Robert guided the teens to another room, with an area to beyblade. Johnny approached wearing a different suit of armor and as Autumn took it in she wanted to laugh at how ridiculous the redhead looked. Oliver explained that the room was Robert's private training facility.

As the two were about to start the match, Johnny gave some speech about his family history though it was obvious Kai didn't care. Autumn leaned against the wall watching her brother just waiting for the match to begin already. After Johnny's speech about his family honor Enrique counted down for the bey battle. Johnny and Kai launched their blades and it seemed that they were pretty evenly matched. Kai brought out Dranzer using his signature Flame Thrower attack but it wasn't enough. Autumn carefully watched the battle, wanting to see what Salamulyon could do. But she was surprised at how large and powerful the lizard bitbeast was. As Johnny called him out she could hear Kai mumble an "oh no" and that made her worried. Dizzi explained that both Kai and Johnny had fire-type bitbeasts and that meant that the heat they were feeling was only going to get hotter. Kai refused to back down, even as Johnny pestered him to. But in the end, no matter how hard Kai tried to fight back, Johnny knocked Dranzer out of the dish and to Kai's feet. As Enrique announced Johnny the winner, Kai stood shocked. Autumn's reaction paralleled that of her brother's, surprised that he had lost. But she knew when he got his rematch, and knowing Kai he would want one, she would be able to help him win. Johnny left with the rest of the Europeans following, though Mark passed a smirk to Autumn seeing her expression before he left. She glared at the spot he had previously occupied before going over to her brother. Tyson and Ray started talking about how they needed to get stronger as a team while Autumn simply watched Kai. She knew how he was feeling and knew that he didn't want the sympathy.

Gustav showed the group to their rooms, stating it was too stormy outside for them to leave and that Robert would allow them to stay the night. Autumn got her own room next to the boys. As soon as Gustav had left, Kai had knocked on her door. She let him in smiling at her. He sat next to her on her bed in thought.

"Did you give it your all?" she asked finally. Kai looked up at her surprised. She smiled at him and repeated the question.

"Yeah but I obviously need more practice" Kai stated returning his attention to Dranzer which was still in his hand.

"You just need to be able to counter his attack. Salamulyon is big and strong but if it's too big and too strong it can be a hazard. Find a way to turn that power back at him" Autumn suggested rubbing Kai's shoulder soothingly. She could feel how tense he was and knew it was going to hinder his sleep.

"When did you become team captain?" Kai asked sarcastically. Autumn snorted out a laugh.

"I have no intention of wanting to be team captain Kai. But sometimes the team captain needs a helping hand, especially when he's the one who loses and goes into a depression." Autumn stood up and started getting ready for bed.

"I'm not depressed. And how could you have possibly come up with a strategy to defeat him already?" Kai asked looking up at his sister.

"Call it a gift. I only need to see an attack once to come up with a counter. Try to sleep Kai, you look like you're about ready to pass out" Autumn said entering the bathroom attached to the room. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face before walking back out. Kai was gone and Autumn hoped that he would be in a better mood the next day. She pulled off her jacket before crawling into the comfortable bed. She cuddled into it thankful for a real bed for once.

The next day Autumn met the team in the dining room where they were eating breakfast. She picked a bit at the plate that had been set aside for her but no one noticed with how much Tyson was eating. She felt bad for Gustav since he was the one waiting on Tyson. Granted really only Autumn and Kai were being civil with their food consumption. The two twins sat against a wall ignoring their teammates as they continuously ate. Kai finally got fed up with sitting around and slipped out of the room, telling Autumn he needed to be alone. She smiled and let him go, thinking of ways to counter each of the European blader's attacks.

Hours later, Gustav finally stormed out and returned moments later with Robert in tow. Robert walked up to Tyson with a slightly confused look on his face. His confusion was evident when he asked Tyson why they were still there. Kenny explained that they were too hungry to leave earlier that morning causing Autumn to roll her eyes. Robert ordered the team to gather their things and leave, telling Gustav to get the car ready. Tyson stated that they weren't going anywhere until Tyson got his rematch. Autumn shook her head knowing that Tyson was too stubborn to let it go. Ray explained that they had decided as a team, though he didn't mention that Autumn had no part in the decision, to challenge the European team as a whole. Autumn barely noticed that the rest of Robert's team had walked in until Johnny started laughing at them.

"What's in it for us? We never battle the same opponent twice" Johnny continued. Ray and Tyson explained that if the team did not accept their challenge, they weren't going to leave. The five Majestics stared at Tyson as he asked for more food. Autumn caught the look on Robert's face and wanted to scream at her teammates. Robert and his team walked off angrily, telling Gustav they were cut off from eating. That was when the Bladebreakers realized their team captain was gone. Autumn told them he'd gone off on his own, probably to practice. They all ran off in search for him. Autumn, however, went off to find Gustav.

"Gustav, may I ask you to take me to Robert so I can speak with him, to apologize for the behavior of my teammates?" she asked once she finally found him. He frowned but agreed. As he led her to the room, she apologized to him as well.

"My team is a bunch of idiots Gustav and I wish I had more control over their behavior" Autumn said before they stopped at a door. Gustav smiled and thanked her before opening the door and telling Robert of her presence. He allowed her in and Gustav closed the door behind her. She could see them huddled around a computer watching something, and judging by what she had heard before she walked in, they were watching her team.

"First off, I would like to apologize for my team's lack of respect. I have been trying to convince them to leave all morning. But they are stubborn and they will not leave here until your team agrees to a battle. Save yourself and your staff the headache of having to deal with them for the rest of the week and just accept their challenge. If you guys win we will be on our way and I will make sure that they don't bother you again." Autumn explained looking back and forth between the two of them. "And in response to your comment about never fighting the same opponent twice, technically of our team you've only faced Tyson and Kai. There are three other bladers you haven't faced yet."

"Very well, we will accept but on one condition" Robert replied staring at the purple haired girl. His team was staring at him though, surprised.

"Which is?" Autumn asked. Her face showed no emotion other than boredom.

"If we win the battle, you guys give us your place at the World Championships" Robert said calmly. Autumn mulled it over briefly.

"Fair enough, thank you for your time" she said before turning around and leaving. She found her team easily enough and by the looks of it they told Kai about the challenge. Kai and Tyson were having a battle. She barely made it to them before Gustav approached and asked them to follow him to the tennis courts. Autumn smirked, knowing this would be an interesting encounter.

"We have come to a decision. We will accept your challenge." Robert said plainly. Johnny added his agreement, causing everyone except for Kai and Autumn to get excited. "We will, but only on one condition."

"They want something else…what do you think?" Tyson asked Kenny. The small brunette responded telling Tyson that was what he had wanted and he had nothing to lose.

"This is our condition, we play the best two out of three rounds and if you Bladebreakers lose, you forfeit your place in the World Championships and admit we're better than you. Agreed or are you afraid of us?" Robert asked looking smug.

"We're not afraid of you!" Tyson countered. Robert went on to explain where the battle would take place though Autumn was no longer listening. Soon the two teams separated but Autumn didn't miss the stare down between Johnny and Kai; the Bladebreakers found an area to talk quietly in and Kenny started going over the footage of each battle with the Europeans, stating that they were strong and it would be a rough battle for the team.

"Kenny, may I but in?" Autumn asked leaning closer to the small brunette and his laptop.

"By all means go ahead" Kenny stated putting Dizzi down. Autumn pulled up the footage of Tyson's match with Oliver.

"Chief is right they are strong but if we can counter their powerful attacks we have the upper hand" Autumn started as she replayed Oliver's attack. She went on to explain that while Oliver attacked head on and aggressively, he relied too heavily on his bitbeast to add strength to his attacks. She outlined a method of attack that would turn that strength against Oliver. Everyone paid attention to what she was saying as she moved on to Enrique, then to Johnny, and finally to Robert.

"But what about Mark? We can't count him out of this battle" Ray asked once Autumn had finished.

"Well unfortunately I haven't seen him battle so I don't know what his blading style is like. But my best suggestion in dealing with him would be to not let your guard down and give it your all" Autumn replied looking between the five guys.

"Or we could send you in against him" Kai stated, causing everyone to look up at him.

"Kai?" Tyson asked curiously. It wasn't like Kai to give his input like that. But Autumn was staring at Kai surprised.

"You said it yourself last night, you only need to see an attack once to come up with a counter. And you would probably be the only one that could come up with one in the middle of a battle" Kai explained keeping his focus on his sister.

"I guess we should wait to see who they put in" Kenny intervened seeing that Autumn was about to start arguing. Instead of arguing, Autumn nodded and chose to keep her mouth shut. The team split up and started practicing to prepare for their match tomorrow.

The next day the Bladebreakers got ready for their match against Robert and his team. A car had driven them over to Robert's new stadium, and to say it wasn't impressive would be a lie. The entire team was in awe, though Kai and Autumn didn't show any outward appearance of it. Tyson got really excited about the stadium and ran around it. Autumn shook her head and refused to follow after the bluenette. Whatever trouble he got himself into he could handle himself. Instead the team walked to their dressing room and waited for Tyson to arrive. He did shortly after and he came in talking about some curse on the Dark Bladers. Kenny changed the topic before they could get head long into the curse nonsense, much to Autumn's pleasure. Tyson and Ray automatically volunteered to battle, which didn't surprise Autumn in the least. What did surprise her was when Max volunteered Kai to take the last spot. She laughed when Max light slapping Kai's shoulder pulled said teen out of his thoughts. Kai was surprised at the touch too, which made Autumn want to laugh even more.

As the team walked out into the main part of the stadium, they were awestruck by how large and fancy the stadium was. They were even surprised by DJ Jazzman being there, that is until they heard that Robert had paid him generously to be there. DJ Jazzman introduced the European team, the Majestics; although to Autumn it didn't seem like they wanted to be a called a team. After a bit of banter back and forth DJ Jazzman introduced the Bladebreakers before the two teams prepared for the first match. During the introductions Autumn noticed that Kenny wasn't with them, and as she looked around in all directions she began to worry. Her worry grew when she saw him surrounded by the Dark Bladers, and she announced it to the rest of the team. As the Dark Bladers yelled at the Majestics for not remembering them, Autumn rolled her eyes. When she opened them again she caught a glimpse of Sofia sitting next to Gustav behind the Majestics' bench and the young girl waved happily to Autumn. Autumn smiled back and gave a small wave as the five Majestics drew cards to determine who would battle. When Robert announced that Oliver was going first Autumn paused Ray before he walked up to the dish and reminded him of Oliver's weak spots. Ray was immediate on the smack talk but Oliver was quick to reply, not very well but quick nonetheless. DJ Jazzman announced the first match as Oliver walked up to the dish to square off against Ray. The match was quick, with both teens going after each other instantly. Ray was able to withstand Oliver's attacks, and even implement a few of Autumn's suggestions to gain the upper hand. Both Oliver and Ray attacked each other with such force that it caused the match to end in a tie. Autumn could see the surprise on Oliver's face, as well as his teammates' faces. She knew they weren't used to losing like that.

As DJ Jazzman announced the next two beybladers, Johnny and Kai, the Bladebreakers expressed their support for their team captain. Kai of course brushed them off grumpily as he made his way up to the dish. While AJ Topper and Brad Best gave Kai and Johnny's stats Ray voiced his concern for Kenny sitting with the Dark Bladers. Tyson wouldn't have it though, stating that they had to focus on the match that was up. Autumn took the time to glance up to where Kenny was sitting and though Kenny looked scared he didn't seem to be hurt. That was the important thing at the moment. After they won these matches Autumn would let the Dark Bladers have a piece of her mind.

Autumn barely noticed when Kai and Johnny launched their blades into the dish. Johnny didn't even hesitate to call out his bitbeast and Autumn severely hoped Kai would take her advice on how to beat Johnny. Her worry faded however when Dranzer came out and blocked Salamulyon's attack. When Tyson, Max, and Ray realized Kai had the upper hand they cheered him on, but Autumn simply smiled at her brother and watched him. But Kai's upper hand didn't last long and Johnny was able to overpower him. Ray and Max were trying to think of ways to help Kai but were silenced when their captain shouted at them to stop. Autumn sighed, stood up, and walked closer to Kai.

"Getting angry won't help you here Kai. Keep your emotions in check and do what you do best" She said calmly, her arms folding across her chest and her eyes burning into her brother's skull. Kai made no indication that he heard her but she returned to her seat regardless. Tyson shouted more advice to Kai, who immediately told him to shut up again. Autumn's lips twitched up in a smile. Regardless of not wanting the extra advice, Kai used it anyways. Oliver shouted advice to Johnny, distracting him as Dranzer started flying up, taking Salamulyon with her. When the blades came down, Dranzer was still spinning and Salamulyon was still. Johnny had lost. As Kai grabbed his blade from the dish Tyson, Max, and Ray went to congratulate Kai. In return Kai criticized Tyson for helping him. Autumn simply sat on the bench and watched the interaction. She could understand Kai's point of view, and knew why he was upset; but at the same time Tyson was his teammate and teammates helped each other. She would have to remind Kai what it meant to be on a team. Kai approached the bench and took a seat next to his sister who didn't acknowledge him as she watched Tyson, Max, and Ray talk.

"It's not like you to be so quiet" Kai stated after a moment. He was sitting in his typical stance with his arms folded across his chest, legs crossed, and his eyes closed.

"Didn't realize you needed me to tell you that you did good," Autumn replied, her tone snarky. Kai sighed and opened his eyes.

"I didn't want their help. I wanted to defeat Johnny by myself" he said looking over at his sister. She was hunched over with her head resting in her hands and her elbows resting on her knees. She still wasn't looking at him but he knew he had her attention.

"And you did, it wasn't like any of us launched our blades in there with you, or fought the battle for you. Tyson is your teammate, and as your teammate he was trying to help you avenge your previous loss. You were letting your emotions get the best of you up there and it was clouding your judgment" Autumn replied finally turning her gaze to her brother. He could see the sharp bits of anger flash in her eyes, and he could understand why. "We are a team and we help each other when it is needed. None of us were implying that you weren't strong enough to beat Johnny we simply wanted you to focus again."

"I'm not used to being on a team," came Kai's simple reply.

"Get used to it Kai, you aren't getting rid of us any time soon," Autumn stated as she noticed Max and Ray walking over to the bench. Tyson stood face to face with Robert at the dish. Autumn watched the two launch their blades and couldn't help but to question why they all had to use such ridiculous launchers that broke the ground instead of regular ones.

Tyson didn't start as well as he had wanted to and when Robert used the same attack he had on the ship Autumn knew Tyson wasn't listening to her when she explained his weak point. Thankfully Max and Ray were listening and once they realized that Tyson didn't know what to do they started shouting advice to him. But it didn't help, Robert had more attacks under his sleeve. Kai kept Ray and Max from helping Tyson, and Autumn backed him up.

"Are you insane? Tyson needs our help" Ray shouted at the twins.

"He also needs to prove he can handle himself in a bey battle. If we're constantly helping him how can we know that he can do it? More importantly how would he know?" Autumn countered, looking up just in time to see Tyson get knocked down. Tyson took a hit for Dragoon and his loyalty seemed to surprise Robert. But Tyson wasn't ready to give up. Dragoon pushed Robert back, proving the match was far from over. The two blades collided again and caused so much damage that neither team could see what was going on. It wasn't until Tyson emerged from the smoke helping a wounded Robert that Autumn let herself breathe again. When the smoke cleared Tyson's blade was the only one spinning. The Europeans, except for Mark who had remained quiet throughout the entire tournament, had talked about needing to be more like a team. Of course that was short lived by the Dark Bladers challenging the Majestics to another battle, and surprisingly Robert accepted. And as they were getting ready to launch their blades, Tyson intervened.

"Does he ever stop and think?" Autumn mumbled near Max who just laughed at her. Regardless, Tyson's outburst stopped the Dark Bladers from attacking and instead they decided to give up their plans. The scene almost made Autumn's eye twitch. It was at that moment that DJ Jazzman had come down and was able to see that Tyson's beyblade was still spinning, and announced him the winner.

The two teams walked out of the stadium together and as they stood near the steps Max stated that he was excited for the next time they visited Europe. Sofia had refused to let Autumn go, and had even gone so far as to hold onto Kai's hand as well. Mark didn't like that but didn't say anything, only glared at the twins. Enrique insisted that the next time they came to visit Europe they called beforehand. Mr. Dickenson arrived and congratulated the team before explaining what he had done to get them to where they were. Autumn finally got tired of Mark glaring at her, and after telling Sofia she would be right back, dragged the teen away from the group.

"Alright what the hell is your problem? Since the moment you saw me you've been an ass to me and to my team" she demanded immediately. His glare intensified as he crossed his arms.

"I don't like amateurs coming in and demanding battles from us" he said simply.

"Our team didn't even mention battles until well after you met me. What is your problem with me?" Autumn countered not giving up so easily. She thought back to the first time she saw him and realization hit. "It's about Sofie isn't it?"

"Her name is Sofia!" he almost screamed. "You are all she ever talks about. It's always what you've done or what you used to do. She never once talks about me or my friends to our parents. Everything and everyone is compared to you!"

"Maybe if you guys had actually stayed with her in the hospital you would understand more. Every time I visited her all I heard about was you and your friends. She adores you guys, you are her world. I filled in that void while she was alone in the hospital because she needed someone to talk to. You know how she described you guys to me? She said you were the most powerful beybladers in the world. She said you were all nice and spoiled her rotten. Be the brother she thinks you are and quit being an ass. Don't be so selfish just because your sister doesn't talk about you to people who know you." Autumn replied bitterly. "Don't leave your baby sister in a foreign country by herself and not expect her to make bonds with other people."

"I don't know why my sister loves you so much, you're nothing more than a bitch" Mark muttered, still glaring at the purple haired girl. Her patience wore thin and it took all she had to keep from punching him. Instead she took a deep breath and turned to walk away. She hadn't been aware that everyone but Sofia and Max, who had thankfully taken the little girl elsewhere when he noticed the argument, were watching.

"And you're a coward" Mark add, smirking. Autumn stopped mid step before turning her head towards the older teen. He just continued to smirk at her, daring her to retaliate. In the blink of an eye Autumn turned and punched him, breaking his nose and giving him a nasty black eye. She almost wanted to stay a bit longer just to see how bad it actually was but knew that they had a tournament to finish.

"I'm no coward. I know when to fight and when not to. You, however, are an idiot. An arrogant, selfish idiot. I don't see the person that Sofia described to me. I see someone who is too stupid and stubborn to let others befriend your sister. Get over yourself Mark, you aren't anything special. You're just a spoiled rich kid who can't even understand the meaning behind the sport he plays." With that Autumn walked back to her team. "I don't like him."

"That is quite obvious. I must say that I'm glad someone finally put him in his place though" Johnny said staring at the Irish teen. Autumn simply shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Do me a favor and send me a picture of his eye tomorrow. I want to see how bad it is" she replied after a moment. Johnny agreed causing Enrique to laugh. Johnny and Autumn exchanged numbers, much to Kai's displeasure.

"Dangerous and beautiful" he commented. Autumn missed the glare her brother threw at the Italian blond. Mr. Dickenson took that moment to tell them their train left in a few hours and they would have to make their way to the train station. The two teams split up, with Robert and Enrique shielding Sofia from seeing her brother, and the Bladebreakers went on their way.

 **A/N: Once again sorry for the wait on this! Hopefully I can get the next few chapters written out and posted in a timely manner.**


	12. It's Cold in Russia

**A/N: I do not own Beyblade**

After a full day and a half on the train to get to Moscow, Autumn couldn't wait to get off. While Moscow would be cold at least she could let her legs stretch. She had spent more time sleeping on Kai's shoulder, having shared a bed with him for the entire trip rather, and because of it she had a sore back and neck. The beds were small but they could only get one car that held four beds. Not to mention the cramps in her legs from barely moving. Below them sat Max and Ray with Tyson and Kenny across from them. Tyson was looking out the window excitedly as he watched for the station to come into view. She couldn't blame him, being in Moscow meant that the final tournament was just that much closer. They had all been preparing for this for weeks. She ignored the conversation between her teammates as she tried to sleep just a bit more. Between the cold, the tight space in the train car, and Tyson's snoring the night prior she was exhausted. She couldn't wait to get to the hotel and get to sleep in a bed again. And to be warm because she was freezing and she constantly wondered how people could handle it.

The train came to a stop and the team gathered their things. Tyson ran out quickly with his back, but forgot to put on a jacket. Autumn waited to hear his scream as he realized just how cold it was outside. Everyone stopped and waited, except for Kai who was pretty much ready minus a coat. Ray grabbed Tyson's coat and led the group off the train. By the time they made it to the door Tyson had realized how cold he was. Ray tossed the coat onto Tyson as Kenny berated him. The team walked out of the train station, Tyson complaining about the cold, as everyone else ignored the countless looks from the people around them.

"Be careful Tyson, we can't afford for you to be sick" Ray said as he noticed the blunette shivering and sneezing. Autumn was thankful she had worn jeans, otherwise she'd be colder.

"Awe don't worry guys, I've never been sick a day in my life!" Tyson said confidently as he walked away sneezing. Kenny insisted that they get to the hotel before Tyson go any sicker while Ray and Max joked that Tyson was too stubborn to get sick, before Tyson shouted at them to hurry up. The six of them walked through the streets of Moscow looking for their hotel. Tyson stopped walking and asked anyone knew where they were going.

"According to my calculations we should be almost there" Kenny said pulling a map out. Max and Ray crowded around him while Kai and Autumn stopped ahead of them.

"Are you sure you can read that map Chief?" Max asked, disbelief evident in his voice. Kenny looked at it again with a frown on his face.

"Then again my Russian's a little rusty." As Kenny said that, Kai grabbed the map and examined it.

"Well? Are we even close?" Ray asked as Kai stared at the map. Kai didn't answer, just turned and walked away after putting the map away. Autumn smiled as her brother led the way.

"I am having the time of my life!" Tyson shouted standing up. Autumn shook her head and ignored the loud blunette. Kai stopped and turned to look at his teammate. "Hey! Does anyone know where we're going?"

"Just zip it and follow me okay?" Kai replied, turning back around and started walking again. Autumn followed him as did Max and Ray, the two males joking about Kai and Tyson sounding like a married couple. Not long after Kenny and Tyson caught up with them. As they were walking they passed a few kids beyblading in a park. And of course they had to stop and watch. Autumn only hoped that Tyson wouldn't try to challenge any of them.

"It always amazes me how popular beyblading is around the world," Kenny commented as they watched. Kai's face hardened just slightly but the team was so absorbed in the match no one noticed. One of the kids knocked the other's beyblade out of the dish and Tyson was able to catch it, grabbing the attention of the three boys. But the kid ran off before Tyson could give the beyblade back.

"Hey what's his problem?" Tyson asked watching him go.

"I don't think they're used to seeing many tourists" Kenny replied looking up at Tyson. Tyson, in response, pulled out his own beyblade. He showed it to the two remaining kids before an older man walked up to them, followed by the first kid.

"You must be the famous Bladebreakers," the man commented as he walked closer. Kai gave a small gasp. He felt Autumn shift closer to him and grab onto his jacket sleeve. Autumn didn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of the team was the man from her dreams, the man who had been in every one of them. Unconsciously she shifted closer to her brother, feeling a spark of fear enter her body. She didn't know this man right? He just looked eerily similar to the guy from her dream…right? But he didn't just look similar; he looked almost exactly like the man from her dreams.

"Welcome to the World Championships. My name is Boris Balkov and I'm the chairman of the tournament" the man said as he approached them. He stopped next to the two kids that had stayed. "We've heard so much about you and it's nice to finally meet you. And if you will, perhaps we can continue our conversation over lunch."

Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray looked at each other while Kai and Autumn stood off to the side uninterested. Autumn hoped that they'd say no but knowing Tyson and Max there was no chance for that. She was prepared to tell them to go on ahead and that she'd met them at the hotel but didn't get the chance as Tyson's stomach growled loudly. Autumn pressed closer to Kai and shivered when she head Boris laugh at Tyson's stomach.

"That answers that then. Lunch is on me and we had better hurry up before he collapses from hunger. So follow me." Tyson cheered happily and Kenny chimed in, that was followed by Max and Ray chiming in with what they wanted to try. The team followed Boris, with Kai dragging Autumn with them to a tall traditional Russian building. Kai and Autumn paused at the entry to read the sign. Autumn tilted her head in recognition when she read "Balkov Abbey" and judging from the look on Kai's face he recognized it too. The two quickly caught up with the team and followed Boris to the cafeteria area. As usual Tyson pigged out and embarrassed the team. Kai was examining the room suspiciously as Autumn tried to ignore the subtle looks Boris gave the two siblings. She hoped that after lunch they could leave and go to their hotel. But as they were exiting the cafeteria into a courtyard like area they heard a man, presumably a trainer, shout. Turning around they witnessed a group of boys doing rip cord drills. Watching them put an uneasy feeling in Autumn's stomach, and as Boris explained that the group perfected bladers preparing for the next world championships held in two years she felt even worse. This place made her uncomfortable and sick.

Boris explained how his academy, as he called it, worked. They would take in young boys and have them practice all day to become the best, and only the best could graduate. Kenny loved the idea, and expressed it happily, but Tyson light heartedly commented that training all day would be boring. Boris's response was to challenge Tyson to a beybattle. Autumn almost groaned externally but was able to catch herself. Tyson was caught by surprise but got so excited he could barely accept. Kenny did that for him.

"We would be honored!" Kenny said jumping in front of Tyson and Boris was happy with the answer. He gathered the students and explained that he wanted one of them to go up against Tyson. All of the boys turned and looked at Tyson with the most serious faces imaginable. It was like they didn't have any emotions. Boris called for volunteers and after a few minutes he stopped in front of a boy. He encouraged the boy to accept the challenge, pressuring him when the kid looked uncomfortable, until he agreed. But that was after Boris whispered something in his ear. The sudden attitude change put Autumn on edge. Especially when he brushed off Tyson's greeting. But ninety percent of Autumn's attention was focused on Boris. Something wasn't right about him. The kid introduced himself as Alexander and added that Tyson was going down. The kid acted like a robot mimicking things, things that sounded militaristic and showed that these kids took the sport too seriously. Autumn suspected that came from Boris. Boris led the group and his students to another building, off to the side of the courtyard. It was the training area for the Demolition boys to be precise. Boris called Tyson and Alexander forward for their battle. As Tyson prepared himself, Kenny commented about how creepy the abbey was; Autumn voiced her agreement quietly. Tyson was sure he'd win but Kai insisted on reminding him not to underestimate his competition. Kai had looked over at Boris and as soon as he made eye contact he felt a chill go through his body. It was like he knew this man and they had an unpleasant relationship. Kai hoped that no one saw how he had reacted but as luck would have it, Ray did. And he didn't let it slide by.

"Hey Kai, what's the matter?" Ray asked turning his head to the team captain. Kai didn't look at him.

"Nothing" he replied as Tyson stripped his coat. Alexander caught the team's attention when he asked if Tyson was ready. Then they saw his beyblade launcher. Boris counted down before both launched their blades. Alexander's oversized launcher was designed to give his blade more spin. And that made him cocky. Autumn wasn't particularly fond of cocky people. Alexander had the upper hand, but Autumn wasn't going to let him win. She turned to Kai and quietly told him to help him. She would do it herself but honestly couldn't figure out how to help him. But she knew Kai would. Tyson was also struggling to come up with a solution to the situation he was in. Dragoon started to wobble.

"The speed of his spin created a mini tornado and Dragoon got caught in the middle" Autumn stated as she realized what had happened before a large funnel of wind became visible.

"Tyson listen to me! Think of the regional tournament match between me and Max!" Kai said just loud enough for Tyson to hear. Max chimed in about a reverse spin he made Draciel do. But the issue was that Tyson's beyblade wasn't under Alexander's. So he sent Dragoon into the wind funnel and used it to propel the blade into the air above. Then he sent Dragoon spiraling down, similar to kai's final attack, and used his Phantom Hurricane attack. Tyson was able to unbalance his opponent's blade and knock him out of the dish. The kids watching were shocked as Alexander's beyblade fell at Boris's feet. Something was wrong.

"Nicely done Tyson, I must say I'm impressed. Especially by your finish," Boris complimented, causing Tyson to look excited. Autumn got another uneasy feeling as she saw the looks on the Russian kids' faces. And she was right; Boris turned on Alexander and basically disgraced him before stepping on his beyblade, crushing it instantly as he walked closer to the kid. The action took Tyson by surprise but it made the young boy afraid. Autumn wanted to shout out against Boris, but her mind continuously reminded her that she wanted to leave. So she watched as Boris told the boy he was a waste of time and as the boy begged for forgiveness. Autumn didn't like the way Boris treated the younger boy and returned her grip on Kai's arm. She wanted to look away, wanted to say something – anything. But her body stopped her. She couldn't speak or look away. All she could do was tighten her grip. She watched as a door opened and two men dressed similarly to Boris walked out. Alexander continued his begging as the two unknown men approached Boris. Finally Ray spoke up, telling Boris how ridiculous the situation was because they were taking it too serious. But as Tyson joined in, the Russian kids prepared their beyblades. Boris explained that beyblading was important to the country, claiming that he wasn't being harsh. The team was helpless as Alexander was dragged away. As Kai listened to the kid beg for help he saw flashes of similar events, and the surprise on his face was evident. Boris told the team that they should leave but Tyson wanted to know what was going to happen to the kid.

"I think we've worn out our welcome" Autumn stated trying to hand Tyson his coat.

"But what about that kid?" Tyson asked again, getting more impatient.

"Forget it. Pretend that it never happened," Kai said calmly. Tyson turned to look at him as Max, Ray, and Kenny looked over at him.

"Are you nuts Kai? I could never do that in a million years" Tyson countered angrily. Kai and Tyson stared each other down, both wanting the other to give in.

"It's better to accept what's happened and move on. Isn't that right Kai?" Boris responded, staring straight at kai. The way that Boris had said his name sent more shivers down Kai's spine. Tyson looked like he was going to say something but Kai simply turned and walked out, taking Autumn with him. He could tell how uncomfortable she was in the abbey. The team followed not too long after. It was dark and Max and Ray mentioned that they were hungry. So the team set off to find their hotel. Kai took a minute to stare at the abbey, thinking, and Autumn waited next to him. When he noticed her still there he nodded at her and walked to catch up to their teammates.

It didn't take long for them to find their hotel thanks to Kai and Autumn being able to read Russian. They ordered dinner and settled in for the night. Thankfully Mr. Dickenson was able to get them another suite style hotel so that they weren't all packed in one room. Shortly after eating and showering, Kai retired to the room he shared with Ray and Autumn. He was trying to place where he knew Boris from but came up empty. Those eyes and that stern voice were familiar but Kai couldn't figure out why. Autumn walked in; she looked tired and still scared. Kai knew she didn't like that place.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked as she sat on her own bed. She looked up at him from braiding her hair and shook her head. She wasn't alright. There would be no hiding it, Kai could see through her.

"He was the man from my dreams," she said softly. She let her hair fall from her hands, her braid unfinished. "And that place made me uneasy. Something bad is happening there. I can't get that kid out of my head as much as I want to."

"I know what you mean, but there is nothing we can do about it." Kia moved to sit next to his sister she needed to be comforted. Over the past month he had gotten better at reading her. She was still a wild card but he had grown to appreciate it. Obviously she had suffered her own hardships, just like him, but she knew how to be her own person. She knew how to love and be loved. That was something Kai could never do. He had never known love but when he was with Autumn he felt better. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She clutched his shirt tightly

"That man, he trains the Demolition Boys doesn't he?" Autumn asked as she looked up at Kai's exhausted look. His response was a nod and it was obvious that he needed to sleep. She did too but she didn't want to let him go. He was comforting, even if he felt awkward comforting others. She felt protected when she was with him, the way a little sister should feel around her brother. He was slowly getting used to her, it helped that they spent most of their time together. Eventually though she let him go and the two settled down to sleep.

But neither of them slept peacefully. Autumn was haunted by Boris's face, and seeing her younger self in a mirror on the ceiling of a creepy looking cold lab. Kai couldn't get the scene with Alexander out of his head and felt like it had happened before. Could it have? Kai woke with a jolt the next morning. A fully dressed Ray was sitting up in bed looking at him worriedly, but Kai was more concerned with his sister. She was facing away from him and seemed to be shaking under the blanket. It wasn't a thin blanket by no means, so she couldn't have been cold right?

"Are you okay Kai? You sounded like you were having a nightmare" Ray stated as he stared at his team captain worriedly. Kai didn't answer choosing instead to concentrate on Autumn, realizing the shaking wasn't because she was cold, though he would not have put that past her. She was crying and, like she must have mastered years ago, it was silent. The only sign that she was disturbed from her sleep was the shaking of her chest and shoulders. She had curled in a ball and was almost completely under the thick blanket. Kai quickly slipped out of his own bed and into hers, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He heard Ray slip out of the room leaving the two siblings alone. Kai shook Autumn's shoulder and woke her up before pulling her into another hug. He let her cry into his chest until she calmed down. She was clinging to him for dear life it seemed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he rubbed her back in small circles. Autumn shook her head and let her brother go. She wiped her eyes dry, keeping her head down to avoid eye contact. "Go take a shower, I'll wait for you."

Autumn hugged her brother briefly before grabbing warmer clothes and entering the small bathroom. She took a quick shower, not liking how cold the air was around her, before getting dressed again. Kai switched her places when she walked out and she sat on her bed waiting for him to finish. Taking out her beyblade, she swiped her thumb of Drayah's bit chip. She felt that if she could talk to her bitbeast she may be able to figure out what was behind these dreams. But of course she couldn't really speak to her bit beast. But Drayah had been her first friend. The one she had when she was found wondering at the age of five. She had told her when to run and where to hide. She protected her. From what Autumn couldn't remember, but it must have been terrible.

"Do you want breakfast?" Kai asked snapping Autumn out of her thoughts. Kai took notice to the time and rolled his eyes. It wasn't like either of them to sleep that late in the day.

"If there's any left" Autumn said standing up again. The twins walked down to the restaurant attached to the hotel to find their team crowded around a table. Instead of dealing with their teammates, both decided to find food elsewhere. Kai was sure Ray would ask about what had happened that morning and neither he nor Autumn were in the mood to deal with it.

After breakfast the two twins split up, for the first time since the American tournament. Kai needed time to think alone and Autumn didn't want to push him. She understood his need to be alone sometimes, so she decided to explore the city to get her mind off of her own dream. She avoided the parks, knowing that would be where beybladers would be at and she didn't want to risk another encounter with Boris so soon. The man creeped her out and something was wrong with him. She just didn't know what. So while Kai went down to the river bank Autumn went the opposite way. Honestly she didn't know where she was going but she wasn't afraid to get lost…much. She could read Russian and speak it pretty well. If all else failed she'd call Kai and make him help her. Of course she just had to go in the direction of where Max was to meet up with his mother and the All Starz. And walk right past them. And of course Michael wouldn't let that go. So he dragged her over to the group. Well it was more like carried her over.

"Will you put me down Parker!" she fussed as she tried getting her feet back on the ground. Michael plopped her back on her feet in between Steve and Emily. Emily immediately pulled Autumn into a hug, squeezing her so tightly that it took Autumn's breath away. But these were the types of hugs that Emily was known for and at that moment Autumn needed one. Hopefully she wouldn't start crying in front of them. She didn't need to deal with that. Her tears were reserved for very few people. Even her parents hadn't seen her cry since she was six.

"I thought you were with Kai" Max stated once Emily let Autumn go. Autumn smiled at him before straightening out her coat.

"He wanted some time to himself so I figured I would explore a bit" Autumn replied glaring a bit at Michael. His jaw still had a slight bruise but it seemed to heal nicely, better than some of the others she had given him. She debated on punching him again, but decided that it would be better if she didn't. His team might think her actually abusive to him if she did. Which she kind of was…but he punched her too so it was fine with both of them. If either ever wanted to stop that part of their friendship all that it took was a conversation. Michael was her favorite punching bag and she was his. Both knew it and both were okay with it. Granted Autumn liked punching people in general, and Michael never hit her hard enough to do any major damage and she usually didn't either.

"Are you debating on if you want to punch him again?" Emily knew of their mutual punching bag relationship, as Michael had once called it. Both could take some pretty good hits and used to get into so many fights that both were used to it. It wasn't like they were that aggressive to everyone they met, usually the assholes that pissed them off. Or asked for it.

"Nah I got in a pretty good punch a few days ago I'm good for a bit" Autumn replied making Michael laugh. Max turned to her curiously.

"You mean that punch you gave Mark? Tyson said you hit him pretty hard." Autumn fished out her phone and pulled up the picture that Johnny had sent her the morning before. She showed it to Max, whose eyes widened at the large, ugly, purple bruise that consumed most of the brunet's face. Judy grimaced when she saw the picture, her motherly instincts acting up. Emily simply rolled her eyes while Michael laughed at it. He himself had one similar to that thanks to the purple haired girl standing next to him. Eddie and Steve were impressed and slightly scared of the short girl. "Well he did deserve it. I'm surprised you didn't punch him sooner."

"Hey I tried to be nice. It's not my fault that he can't handle not being the center of attention. But I do appreciate you taking Sophie away from there. I wouldn't have been very happy with myself if she saw me punch her brother" Autumn replied defensively. Michael arched one of his eye brows at the name, and Emily tilted her head to the side.

"Sophie? As in the one who we visited in the hospital?" Emily asked as Michael crossed his arms. Autumn nodded and looked through her phone for the picture she had taken with the young girl.

"Look how adorable she is!" she squealed showing the two redheads next to her the picture. Emily cooed over the adorable child.

"Wow the kid got bigger. She looks a lot better than she did" Michael stated kind of surprised. Autumn just smiled bigger as she gushed to the two about how sweet and adorable the little girl is. Seeing Autumn smile so much brought a smile to Max's face. He liked it when his friends were happy and it was clear to him just how much Autumn loved little Sophie. Even if her brother was an ass.

"So should we go explore?" Judy asked changing the subject. She was happy to see Autumn in such a good mood, especially since the last time the blonde had seen her she wasn't. But something felt off about her, like she was sad. It could have just been her motherly instincts.

"Yes! Let's go!" Max exclaimed excitedly. Autumn laughed at her teammate and agreed. Maybe she just needed to spend more time with Max. He was always happy. She needed happy people in her life. As the group walked around Moscow, they came across Tyson and Kenny. It seemed Tyson was looking for someone to beybattle…again. But he was excited when he saw the All Starz. Autumn did not miss the look on Kenny's face when he greeted Emily. Her ginger haired friend didn't even notice the look of total admiration that was spread across Kenny's face. And Autumn had to shake her head as the ginger criticized Kenny for using Dizzi still. Max took the time to explain to Tyson why the team was there, though it did no good since Tyson was thick skulled.

As Max was explaining it to him for a second time, with Autumn doing her best to ignore how dense her friend could be, Ray called out to them. From her position next to Michael, Autumn could see her teammate walk up with the White Tigers in tow. She smiled brightly at Mariah and waved at the pinkette. Mariah waved back just as enthusiastically. After some small catching up, Tyson got excited when he realized he may get to battle the two teams again. Kenny was the smart cookie who decided to introduce the two teams, which lead to Michael and Lee shaking hands. Everything was going good in Autumn's mind. Until Emily opened her mouth to answer Steve's inquiry about the other team. Autumn took a deep breath as Mariah challenged Emily's opinion. Kenny, Lee and Michael jumped in to calm the tensions, which did nothing to cool Mariah's temper.

While Autumn was enjoying being with her friends, and would enjoy watching a beybattle between the White Tigers and Allstarz, she needed some time alone. Kai had the right idea to go off by himself to think. As the three teams were distracted, she slipped away from the group and began to wander around the city again. As she wandered, she wasn't quite paying attention to where she was going and instantly regretted it when she realized where she was. Balkov Abbey.

She stood outside the building for a few minutes, debating on if she wanted to explore the place or leave and go back to her team. On one hand she may get answers to the many questions about her past floating around in her head but on the other she could very well get caught and get in trouble. Biting her lip, she looked around to see if anyone was around before sneaking down to the courtyard. Anything she heard anyone approaching she would hide anywhere she could before finally she reached the room the team had been in the day before.

This was her last chance to back out of this decision, but if she did she would never get another chance like this again. The desire to know about her past was what fueled her to move on. Taking a deep breath, Autumn opened the door just enough to slip in and closed it quietly behind her. Thankfully the large room was empty so she wasn't taking the risk of getting caught yet. She'd have to be quick if she wasn't going to get caught though.

Quickly and quietly she slipped into the next room, moving around as stealthily as she could until she passed a second tunnel. She had passed by the first one in the room, assuming that it was nothing more than a trap. Deciding to investigate, especially as she heard someone walking towards her, she began to slide down it. The tunnel took her to a window above the very lab that haunted her at night. Barely holding in her gasp, Autumn hid from sight and watched what was going on below. She _had_ to get out of there, but if she did would she be able to get her answers? However, it was getting late and the team had probably noticed her absence, so she should head back.

As she turned to find her way out, she paused and her eyes went wide. In front of her were at least five of the men who worked there and they didn't look happy to see her. She had been caught and she doubted she'd be able to sneak back in after this.

Elsewhere in the very same building kai had stumbled across a training routine and found himself completely disgusted. This place was so familiar to him and he didn't know why, yet as he watched the boys train he felt another sense of familiarity spark in him. He found himself shaking in rage but it wasn't enough to get him to leave. He had more questions than answers now and he was determined to find more answers.

Lee and Michael had finished their beybattle, leaving the two teams tied. After some friendly talk, the White Tigers and Allstarz began to leave before Lee stopped and turned to the four Bladebreakers remaining.

"Hey, I was sure you had six bladers on your team," he commented.

"That's right, someone's missing. What happened to Kai? And Autumn disappeared too." Michael chimed in, looking around. Tyson looked at Kenny for answers, but no one on the team knew where the two siblings were.

"Uh…I don't know," Kenny replied.

Kai had left his spot and began walking down the hall, coming to the realization that he knew this place. The realization shocked him and he decided to get out of there while he could. As he backed up, he ran right into Boris himself. It wasn't until Boris put on a pair of goggles that Kai understood why he felt so familiar with this place. He knew Boris...he'd grown up in the abbey, and he was willing to bet that Autumn had too.

"Welcome back, so glad that you remember me. you always were a bright child. And now young Kai you have some important decisions to make about your future." Boris told the teen, smirking.

"Like what?" Kai asked abrasively.

"Like returning to the team that made you," Boris extended his hand out to Kai. "The team you're now destined to lead Kai. Embrace your future."

Boris tried to cup his hand over Kai's face but the teen didn't let him. He smacked his hand way angrily. "No!"

"You must!" Boris replied with an angry tone. He hadn't expected Kai to resist to his proposition.

"Get this straight Boris, you may think you know me but I barely remember you or this rotten abbey. No goofball in goggles is going to tell me what to do alright. I know I grew up here but I know something else too; I couldn't care less about this place or about you. Coming here out of curiosity was a waste of time." Kai told the man before turning and running back down the hallway.

Kai ran through the tunnels, searching for a way out, or even something to make going there worth it. he passed many empty cells, some held broken toys and some were completely empty, before he stumbled upon a crossroads of sorts in the tunnels. The room split off into three other tunnels and he had to decide which one he should go into. As he started running towards one of the three new tunnels he was stopped by Boris, who explained to him that BIOVOLT was not just a team but a company which was intent on recreating the world to their liking.

"So what makes you think I care about that?" Kai asked sarcastically, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"You don't have to care Kai, do it for yourself. Don't you want power?" Boris replied over the speaker system. He was sure he would get him with that.

"Not really." Kai didn't think he needed more power, especially not from someone he didn't remember well.

"Your apathy is somewhat less than convincing, but I'll play along. What is it that you want then?"

"Nothing." He wanted to get out of there to find his sister. That was all he wanted but he wasn't going to let Boris know that.

"Everyone wants something Kai. Join us and we'll give you whatever you want." If that didn't sink him in Boris would have to use extreme measures. He let out a soft growl when Kai started laughing as if he had told the teen a joke. "What's so funny?"

"How ridiculous you are Boris. If you think you can buy me, then you know me less than you think you do." Kai was beginning to get annoyed with the man and wanted to tell the man to just leave him alone.

"I know that you're always striving for perfection." He was almost out of ways to convince Kai to join them. If this didn't work he had one option left.

"What serious blader isn't? Maybe I do spend more time searching for the perfect balance between blade and technique than the average blader does but I'm not some free agent you can pick up on the open market."

"Perhaps-" Boris didn't get the chance to finish what he was about to say.

"No, and here's the period on the exclamation mark." Kai aimed his blade and laughed at the camera, launched it, and breaking the camera. Then he ran down the tunnel in search for a way out. He was done playing Boris's games.

Back in their hotel room, the rest of the team was waiting for Kai and Autumn to return. Tyson didn't think anything was wrong but Ray disagreed with him. He had a bad feeling that just wouldn't leave him.

"We know Kai keeps to himself but it's not like Autumn to disappear for so long. Whatever they're up to I think they might be in trouble and I'm going to look for them." Ray said before setting his cup down and standing up.

"We'll come with you," Max agreed. Dizzy chimed in her two cents as well, stating that she could be useful. Ray shook his head however.

"There's no need for all of us to go. I'll take care of it." He told the three teens. Tyson stood up from the bed he had been sitting on and put is gloves, jacket, and shoes back on. Turning to Ray he smiled determinedly.

"Too late for that Ray my man; your little speech has got us all paranoid so get ready for some company." Ray relented with a small smile.

"Fine then." He replied to Tyson. Max and Kenny nodded in excitement.

"We're following your lead buddy, kick that ponytail into gear." Tyson said as Max and Kenny walked up to the two.

"He can't be too far away." Max chimed in.

"Where do we start?" Kenny asked. Tyson turned to Ray for an answer.

"Yeah ,got any ideas?"

"Possibly," Ray said as he tilted his head down. "Let's go."

As the team set out to search for the missing siblings, Boris was testing Kai's evasion techniques while said teen ran down more tunnels. The further Kai went into the tunnels the more obstacles he faced. He outsmarted Boris as he tore through the multi-bade room, destroying the robotic launchers and beyblades alike. Once he finished he grew angrier. Boris was right about him craving perfection and he needed to know why he seemed to be getting stronger and better as he rushed through the abbey. The further he got into the abbey the more annoyed he became with Boris's tests.

He was getting jut as annoyed at Boris taunting him. Against his better judgement, Kai went down the tunnel that Boris had illuminated for him. The man's taunts were still fresh in his mind but when he entered the vaulted room his annoyances left him. The beyblade that was chained in the back of the room was familiar to him and now he was curious.

"I know this Beyblade…" He muttered out lout. Realization hit him hard. "Black Dranzer!"

"Your memory is better than I thought, you remember it." Boris was pleased that this was the case.

"Yes. I must have suppressed the memory, and why wouldn't I after what happened…" Kai remembered the first time he laid eyes on the blade; he had been awed by it and wanted its power for himself. As kai was lost in his memories, Boris made his way to the room to speak to the teen face to face. He told Kai how the blade was off limits to students until they could test and fully understand the full power of Black Dranzer but Kai knew that he had broken that rule. He broke into the training room and tested Black Dranzer for himself. The power was too much for him then, he nearly destroyed the abbey let alone himself.

Boris was doing his best to recruit Kai to their side, complimenting his strength and speaking to him as if he knew what he desired, but Kaw s still resistant. He didn't want to be a puppet for another team, let alone a team he barely remembered.

"Maybe you're right about me Kai, maybe you're impossible to recruit, but you still might join us willingly. In fact I know you'll join Biovolt." He barely paused to hear Kai deny him. "My offer's too good to pass up. You'll see it's what you've always wanted. Black Dranzer. The most powerful beyblade on earth." I give it to you Kai. It's yours." This had to work for Boris.

"But only if…" Kai trialed off, knowing there would be a catch. Boris waited for him to finish the sentence instead of telling him the condition. "Only if I become a stooge for the Biovolt Corporation right? You never give up do you Boris? The thought of joining your shadowy group disgusts me, but that's not the problem. I can always ignore your dopey voice, but I can't ignore it." His eyes traveled back down to Black Dranzer. He hesitated for a moment, thoughts of Autumn and the rest of the Bladebreakers flashing through his mind, before placing his hand over the beyblade. "Fine I'm all yours and Black Dranzer's all mine. Now unlock it."

The four remaining Bladebreakers had been caught as they tried to sneak into the abbey. They were stopped before they could get to the building they wanted by two of Biovolt's top bladers – Ian and Tala. Ian and Tyson were locked in a beybattle on Boris's orders, unbeknownst to the younger teens, and were stalling for time. As soon as Boris had gotten Kai's agreement he ordered Tala and Ian to get rid of the Bladebreakers. Ian recalled his blade before finishing the battle, confusing Tyson.

"Hey genius the battle's not over yet." Tyson said as Ian picked up his beyblade.

"We just got word. Your friend, the boy you're looking for, his name is Kai isn't it?" Tala asked calmly. Hearing him say their friend's name shocked the team and Kenny wondered aloud how he knew it. "He was spotted around the back entrance of the abbey today. He was outside a bit too long though, he's got a fever."

"What!" Max exclaimed, stepping out from behind Tyson.

"We have to see him," Tyson insisted.

"Not right now I'm afraid. He's being treated by our doctors in the medical ward. Until the doctors give the authorization no one's allowed in. but I promise as soon as he's better I'll take you to see him." Tala told them. Only after he finished did Boris inform him of Autumn.

"Really?" Max asked, followed by Ray saying they'd come back.

"And as for you, whoever you are," Dizzi started to say.

"My name is Tala."

"And you can all me Ian." Ian added when Tala didn't.

"Alright we are trusting you to keep your promise." Tyson replied.

"Yes," Tala said emotionlessly. "Of course. And before I forget your friend Autumn, she's with Kai. Boris didn't want to split them up and send her home when her brother is so sick. She will spend the night here."

Tyson and the rest of the team nodded before Tyson put his jacket back on and they left. Ray hesitated, worry for their teammates racking his mind, before reluctantly following the other three away from the abbey. Something didn't feel right to him about any of this.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for how long this has taken to get out. I got a bit busy but here it is! The next chapter may not come out until after the holidays unfortunately as I'll be pretty busy with work and family stuff but I'll work on this as I can. Please drop a review for me, thanks!**


End file.
